So Addicted To You!
by PrettyTwisted
Summary: Edward didnt stay after New Moon. Bella has sort of moved on, but now the Cullens are coming back for good because of a threat. What will happen when Jacob imprints? What will Bella do? How will Bella, Edward and Jacob over come all of it? ECxJB! COMPLETE
1. How Could This Happen To Me?

Ok so a friend of mine wanted me to write a Jacob and Edward story, so here it is, my first attempt at it…Hope you guys like it – and Kelly now you owe me!

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Rundown: Basically this is set after New Moon. Edward never came back for Bella. Jacob and Bella's relationship grew closer, but she couldn't be with Jacob because she knew about the wolf thing and was worried he would imprint one day. Edward returns 3 years after New Moon took place because he had been tracking Victoria and knew she would be there eventually. And although he has somehow managed to get past Bella he still did not wish her any harm.**

------ Jacob's POV -------

I walked into the small kitchen, my dad was already gone for the day, he had left a note saying he was fishing with Charlie and he wouldn't be home until late. I reached across the bench and picked up the phone, checking that it was a decent time before calling Bella – I needed to tell her the news that we had heard while running perimeters last night.

'Hello' she answered, her voice layered thick with sleep. I felt a twinge of guilt at waking her up – although we would never be together I still loved her with every fibre in my being and I didn't want to annoy, upset or harm her in anyway.

'Hey, Bella' I said, keeping my deep and husky voice as calm as possible. Unfortunately she knew me too well and her tired voice now became worried and rushed when she spoke 'Jake, what it is it? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?' Typical Bella, always worrying about everyone else when we are the super human freaks.

'Bella, I am fine, really, I just heard something when I was on patrol last night, and I needed to tell you' I said, pulling up a chair and sitting down – maybe this will make it easier, no chance of falling if I am already down.

'Ok Jacob, what is it?' she asked, still sounding as though she was worried. This was going to be hard, I didn't even know how I was to go about this. If only Sam would have been nice enough to do it for me – I asked and he said no. So unfair.

'Bella, um, remember how Edward left and said he would never come back?' I started, still desperate not to over react as she would freak out and be more upset then. 'Yes, Jacob, but I still don't want to talk about this, I don't want to talk about him or you' she said, sounding frustrated.

Wow, this is so hard – she still loves him, and she will never love me, and that leech coming back is just going to make my chances even worse.

'Well Bella, please let me finish' I begged, my grip on the phone tightening. 'Sure, sure' she said causing me to chuckle at the way she stole one of my every day sayings. I sighed and regathered my thoughts before I spoke again.

'Edward is on his way back, he might already be back' I said, rushing through it quickly and honestly hoping she hadn't caught it all. No such luck – 'Jacob, what do you mean? Is he coming back here, to Forks?' she asked, her voice cracking as her tears began rolling down her face.

I wished I could be there with her – I knew I should have done this face to face – that way the least I could do was comfort her.

'Bella, are you ok?' I asked, knowing she wasn't but would lie to me anyway. 'Jacob, I just need to go' she said before the click of the phone met my ear followed by the beeping of an engaged line.

I sighed deeply and threw thew the phone onto the bench.

My thoughts ran toward the Cullen's. Why did they need to come back now – Bella had taken off, left me here while she went and saved that bloodsucker in Italy, and he still didn't stay, he took off again at the first chance he could. There was no way I was going to stand around while he came back into Bella's life. She had slowly moved on – not with me like I want – but things did get intense between us, so I still have hope it will happen.

I walked toward the living room with the intention of having a long hot shower to clear my head when the phone rang. Maybe I should just ignore it I thought, continuing toward the bathroom.

My impatience got the better of me and a second later I had picked up the phone. 'Hello' I answered, fighting to control the anger that was coursing through my body. "Jacob, it is Sam, we need to talk, the Cullen's are getting back any minute now, we want to meet them before they get onto their own land, there are somethings we need to discuss' he rushed, not waiting for me to say anything as he hung up the phone.

Damn leeches – first they leave and Bella is hurting – now they are coming back at an inconvenient time – can they do anything right?

I grabbed the strap I used to hold my clothing to my leg when I phased and ran out the door, heading into the nearby forest, stripping my pants off and tying them to my leg as I left, the heat washed from the centre of me all the way through my body, feeling like my bones and blood was on fire, then in a split second I had phased into the russet coloured wolf – my head already full of chatter.

_Jake! Finally, come on we need to move_ Sam said. I followed the feelings in my head and the scenery that I had from Sam's own thoughts and met him in the middle of the forest, right on the treaty line. The point where the Cullen's or any other vampire was not allowed to cross.

_Not to happy about this are you Jake?_ Leah said, her annoying voice grating on my nerves at the sheer pleasure and excitement in her tone – I knew she didn't like Bella, but I didn't think she would want drama like this to take place.

_Leah cut it out _came Embry's voice as he and Quil reached me and all three of us met with Sam.

_I beat you again_ Leah gloated as she was already there, sitting across from Sam, her head raised in pride and a toothy wolf grin on her stupid face. I wished I could take a bite out of her, and I knew the others could feel my anger as well because Sam stepped between us and motioned for us all to follow him.

I could smell them before I seen them. My nose was burning and my eyes stinging. Stupid reeking leeches. _Why couldn't we be in human form_ I complained _at least the smell wouldn't be as strong._

Sam's large black head faced mine and he looked at me as though I was crazy, the feelings coming from him where enough for me not to push it or complain about it any further.

_Shouldn't one of us be in our human form to communicate with them?_ Seth asked – he was new, a happy little punk and only recently changed – so he didn't know about the bloodsuckers extra talents just yet – he didn't understand it all.

_They don't know who we are – they might attack_ I thought, knowing that the Cullen's had not seen any of us in this form before. Even I had never had the displeasure of meeting Edward Cullen when Bella was with him.

_Edward can read minds according to you, so he will know that we are not a threat so he will pass that on to his family_ Sam thought, hoping to relax everyone.

_Well if he doesn't do that we can always fight him – I would love to get a piece of that bloodsucker_ I thought, a loud and guttural growl escaping my mouth.

_Quiet_ Sam thought, knowing now that the vampires were about to come through the trees to the point where we could see them.

Because of our enhanced hearing I could hear Edward Cullen explaining to someone else – or maybe all of them – not that I cared – that we were no threat and that we just needed to discuss something with them.

My body was itching for them to get closer – I wanted to fight them – I wanted to tear Edward Cullen apart because of what he did to Bella. I sure do hope he is hurting as much as Bella had said.

I heard Leah let out a groan as a sign of complaint at all the anger and malice in my thoughts.

_Keep your thoughts to yourself Jacob_ Sam said, pushing me with his large head so that I almost fell on the floor.

The pack found this rather amusing. Sure, lets all laugh at Jacob – like I don't have enough to worry about at the moment.

The Cullen's came over the hill and into view at a normal pace – for vampires they sure weren't acting like it.

A chorus of growls sounded through the air at one time – everyone except Sam anyway – he was still and silent. He was always so composed.

'Good Evening' a blonde – the doctor I assumed called, walking over but standing slightly in front of the woman with the reddish brown hair.

Now that they were closer the smell was blinding, all of my senses seemed to be burning – how in the hell did Bella ever think they smelt nice.

'Would one of you mind changing into your human form so we can discuss this easier, we do not wish any of you harm' the blonde said again raising his arms as though in surrender.

_Jacob – go now_ Sam ordered. Why me? I thought as I listened to his command and ran into a nearby bush and changed back into my human form, hastily pulling on the pants that were tied to my leg.

When I walked back I realised the smell was still bad, although not as strong, and there was something different about it – something almost nice.

'Thank you' the blonde said, bowing his head a little bit before continuing 'we know all about the treaty and we will still follow the rules – but there is a small problem – one I would think the pack would like to hear about' he said, looking past us and into the forest, his golden brown eyes glistening in the rain.

'I am sorry, how rude of me – I didn't introduce myself or my family' he said, clearly seeing the confusion on my face.

'I am Dr Cullen, or you can call me Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme. And our children, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward' he said, gesturing to each one as he said their names.

I looked at all of them and did the best I could to smile and act civil – I didn't look at Edward though – I knew I would end up snapping and losing it if I did. So instead I just looked back at the doctor.

Lets get this over with already I thought as I watched the doctor contemplating something.

'Ok – so is there a reason you came back?' I blurted out, unable to contain it anymore. I wondered if they knew I hated them for returning, Edward probably knew – stupid mind reading freak.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Dr Cullen spoke again 'actually yes, we have reason to believe that a rogue vampire, Victoria' he said, a low growl coming from my lips at Victoria's name.

'What about Victoria?' I demanded, remembering the things Bella had told me before. 'She is on her way back here, she wants to get Bella' he finished. It amazed me that for a stone he showed emotion like that.

All of the pack let out long and different ranged howls at the same time. 'She can't touch Bella' I snapped, my entire body shaking now, the anger threatening to bubble over and invoke the change.

I felt Sam move closer, his head near my shoulder. 'Wow, they are giant' I heard the one named Emmett whisper as Sam approached. Good, maybe they would be scared of us and learn to show us respect.

'We do not want anything to happen to Bella either Jacob Black' the doctor said, a slight, unnecessary breath escaping his lips.

'Nobody will hurt a hair on Bella's head' I heard Edward whisper from the back of the group. For the first time since they arrived I looked over at him, our eyes met for a split second and in that moment I felt my world shift.

It was weird, one minute it felt like I was being tied down to the world by a million different iron ropes – but now – looking at the vampire with the bronze hair and golden brown, liquid eyes – it was like their was only one thing holding me here now – it was him.

Oh crap, I didn't, no there is no way I thought, falling to the floor near Sam. I seen Dr Cullen make movement as though he was going to help, but he stopped before he reached me when the pack all began another round of growling.

I couldn't get up; my legs were like jelly and my brain felt fried. I wanted to be sick, but then at the same time I wanted to grab Edward and take him into my arms. I stopped thinking, hoping he hadn't caught any of that.

I looked at him again, his liquid gold eyes were on me, he seemed to be concentrating – I hoped he didn't know enough about our kind to know what was going on. It seemed he didn't, but I knew he would figure it out eventually.

Sam phased back into his human form before I had even blinked, he helped me up and walked with me toward the back of the pack.

'Can we discuss this further tonight, we will meet you here at midnight?' Sam said, holding me up when my legs wanted to buckle again.

Dr Cullen nodded and led his family away – back toward their house.

It was hard not to follow them, I wanted to tell the leech – to tell Edward what had happened – but then I couldn't. He hates me and that will never change, and you can only be what your imprintee wants you to be.

'Come on Jacob, we need to talk, we want to know what is wrong' Sam said, helping me walk back toward civilization.

Crap, how was I going to tell them I had imprinted on our mortal enemy, how was I going to tell them that I had imprinted on a guy. How was I going to tell Bella?

-------------------------------

**Please review, it would mean alot.**

**Thanks**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	2. Im Just a Kid and life is a nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything affiliated with it.**

**Rating: This is rated T at the moment, but it could change to M, I am not sure yet, we will just see how it goes.**

--- Jacob's POV ----

Sam wheeled me into my house, pushing me on the small couch. The rest of the pack had changed as well – they all came in and cramped into the small living room. With this many oversized teens in here the house looked tiny.

'Jacob, are you?' Sam demanded, standing over me, his brown eyes staring directly through me. I simply looked up at him and attempted to paste a smile on my face. Sam was really intuitive, so it was no surprise to me when he commanded everyone else to leave so he and I could talk.

Relief washed through me when the rest of the pack took off. This still sucked, it was going to be hard, but I had to tell Sam especially since he knew something was going on with me.

'Jacob, please tell me what is wrong with you?' Sam said, taking a seat next to me on the small couch. I IMPRINTED ON A VAMPIRE I thought in my head, still unable to make my voice work.

Sam sat and waited patiently, his eyes were fixed on the window ahead of us and he wasn't moving – I wish I could hide everything that easy. I need to learn to have that mask Sam has, that way nobody will ever know what is wrong with me.

'Sam, I just felt sick, a little dizzy is all' I stammered, hoping he would believe me. Unfortunately for me he didn't. He stood up and was in front of me now. 'Jacob Black, do not make me force you to phase so I hear it without your permission' he basically screamed, all of his composure lost now.

Wow, Sam, freaking out much.

'Fine, I will tell you the truth' I huffed; crossing my arms across my chest and letting my eyes fall to the floor.

Sam relaxed and sat down again 'Jacob, we worry about you sometimes, you have so much going on – but you have never reacted to anything like that before' he said, his arm going around behind my head and resting on the back of the couch.

I pulled a face at the floor before continuing. Sure, Jacob go on ahead and make faces at the floor, that will totally help I thought as I turned to look at Sam.

'Sam' I sighed, pulling my legs up and wrapping my arms around them. For a moment my thoughts went to Edward, his gorgeous face swarming around in my mind and his velvety smooth voice saying my name – oh how I wished I could hear him say my name.

I was taken out of my Edward revive by Sam's large hand waving in front of my face. 'Jacob you are a weird kid you know that' he said before relaxing back into the couch.

'Ok, Sam, I think you do need to know, especially since I cant keep my head straight about it, and I don't know what to do, nothing like this has happened, and I am not sure how it will work' I said, not taking a breath once.

'Jacob, please just tell me, you can tell me anything remember, I will help you in anyway I can, we all will' Sam said, clapping me on the shoulder.

Sure you will help me – it wouldn't surprise me if you kicked me out of the pack and away from La Push or something.

That thought sent my stomach into a fit of butterflies and I felt a hard lump form in my throat. I gulped back the urge to vomit before I decided I needed to continue. If the worst that happened was I get kicked out of La Push I would go with Edward.

Ok I was dreaming again, there was no way Edward – even his name made me happy and fulfilled – would ever want me.

'Sam' I said again, hoping I had full control now and that I would get through it all this time around. 'I imprinted today' I said, looking away from him and back down at the floor.

I seen Sam open his mouth to speak but then he closed it again. 'What?' I asked, looking over at him 'well I don't see why that has made you so upset, I don't see why you couldn't just tell us all' Sam said, a crease appearing in his brow as he thought it all through.

Ok, well I must look really stupid to him, but I wasn't finished, and I really didn't want to finish it. Hopefully Sam will take that as why I was so weird and not ask anything else.

But I wasn't to be so lucky – of course he would ask me who the person was.

Before Sam could open his mouth to ask the question I knew he was going to I continued, not wanting to stop for too long or I would chicken out and not tell him, I might even lie about who it was if I didn't say it all now.

'Sam, I imprinted on a boy' I said, I stopped again as the tears were threatening to spill over. There was no way I was going to show Sam how much this had affected me. I didn't even understand why it was affecting me like this. Probably because I didn't think Edward would ever go for someone like me – he still loved Bella – she would no doubt run right back to him – besides all that Edward already hates me – I would never be happy.

That tear that wanted to spill over before finally left my eye, crawling slowly down my left cheek. I reached my hand up and tried to wipe it before Sam noticed. Just as my hand wiped my face I felt Sam's warm hand on my wrist pulling my hand down.

'Jacob, please don't tell me you were worried about our reaction to you imprinting on a guy? We really don't care – well I don't care – I cant say the same for Paul or Leah – but I can already guess that the rest of us will be fine with it' Sam said, putting my hand down.

Well I will leave it at that I thought, my stomach knotting up again – sure Sam is fine with it being a guy – but I don't want to know what he will do when I tell him he was a guy vampire.

I felt my face redden as I thought of the male vampire – my male vampire – or he could be anyway. I hoped.

'Is there something else?' Sam asked, looking through me again. I tried to keep my face clear and composed, the same way Sam did when he was angry and needed to remain calm.

'Jacob?' Sam pressed. Damn, how did he know that I had something else to say, I wish I had control over my facial expressions already. Why was I so easy to read?

'Well Sam, I don't want you to hurt me or get angry or kick me out of the pack or anything' I began, not stopping to look at him or take a breath. Sam interrupted me 'Jacob there is nothing you could have done that will make me kick you from the pack'.

Sure there isn't I thought, looking up at Sam now.

'Ok, I imprinted on a male. But he isn't human, he is a vampire – it is Edward Cullen' I said, looking away again, my face flushing and my stomach doing back flips of excitement over hearing myself say it out loud.

Sam hadn't said anything for a while so I peeked up and looked at him. His mouth hung open and he looked slightly catatonic. Ok, I didn't expect a reaction like this; I was waiting for anger, not shock.

'Sam?' I asked, shaking him slightly on the shoulder. Sam snapped his head toward me and closed his mouth. 'Jacob, we have never had anything like this happen before, ever, not in the history of' but I cut him off before he could babble on about nothing even further. 'Sam, I know all this, that is why I acted the way I did just now when I seen him and knew what had happened'.

Sam seemed to be lost in thought, still not looking at me. It hurt that he wouldn't look at me – I didn't care if Sam hated me, but it made me think that if this is how disgusted Sam is – my dad will be ten times worse.

I felt more tears along with anger threatening to surface. My hands were shaking violently, but I held them into my eyes and fought the urge to phase. This was no time to lose control. Not only would everyone who was out there know if I did that, but Sam might not like it to much, and I didn't want him anymore angry, disappointed or upset with me. I had to put up with the guy all the time. It was easier to stay in each other's good books.

'Jacob' Sam finally said, standing up and heading toward the door.

Oh no, he really did hate me – any day now I would be all alone – no dad, no pack, no Bella and no Edward. I felt the tear fall down my cheek when I thought of never seeing Edward again, which was weird because I didn't even know him, but I just felt so connected to him.

'Bye' I whispered, before turning away to do something – anything.

'Jacob I am not going anywhere' Sam said, 'I just need to get some air, I need to think about this, I know he is your imprintee and there is nothing we can do about that, and we will do everything we can to help you and he together, I know what an imprint is like – you wont be able to live without him in your life Jacob'

I sat back down on the couch and thought about Edward – he was perfect. He has beautiful golden eyes, messy bronze hair that enhanced the shape of his pale face. Not to mention that toned and chiselled body and the way his shirt clung to him in a way that showed it all off.

Sam laughed lightly before walking outside. He was barely gone a moment before he came back in 'are you coming?' he asked, trying not to laugh at me – probably looking like a giant freak staring off and thinking of Edward like that. 'Sure, sure' I answered, getting up hastily and walking out the front door with Sam.

'Hello Jacob' I heard Bella say from around the corner – she was coming up the street and she looked extremely upset and like she needed some comfort. 'Don't tell her yet' Sam whispered in my ear before he took off to give Bella and myself some privacy.

Wow, I sure hope she cant read through me now – I wasn't even ready to tell my dad, or Edward, or the rest of the pack – so there was no way I was going to tell Bella.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok people that is it for chapter 2. Hope you all like it, and remember that reviews will be greatly appreciated.**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	3. I'd Do Anything!

**Disclaimer: Ok, I still don't own Twilight, I wish I did, but I am just a fan….**

**Thanks for all the reviews, love it. Keep them coming, it is inspiration. **

**Oh and I wont update everyday like this but at the moment I have a few chapters already planned and basically written on paper, so I want them out there so I don't lose sight of what I was doing.**

**Hope you all like it.**

---- Jacob's POV ----

Sam gave Bella a quick wave before he took off into the forest. My heart sank as he phased out, I knew there was no way, no matter how hard he tried that he was going to be able to keep my secret from the rest of the pack.

But I would worry about that later, I have to hide this from Bella first; I will just concentrate on her problems, she looks worried enough already, in fact, she looks upset, so my problems are not going to make this worse for her.

'Hey Jake' Bella called as she walked onto the front porch and threw her small arms around me. I smiled down at her, hoping to hide all emotion from my face now. 'Hey Bells' I whispered, fighting to keep my voice normal. 'Come inside, I was just about to get something to eat' I said, grabbing her hand and leading her into the small kitchen.

I bustled around the kitchen nosily, hoping to keep myself busy so I didn't have to make too much eye contact with her, because knowing Bella she would be able to tell that something was up, and I was far from ready to face that yet.

Maybe if I start the conversation it won't turn into something that could possibly lead to us talking about Edward. But before I could think of something to say Bella spoke, causing me to drop the knife I had in my hand and cutting my finger. Damn, I thought, lucky for me it will heal before I even have time to wash it.

'Jacob, I seen him' she said as I washed the now drying blood from my hand and pulled out a new knife from the draw beneath the sink. 'Seen who?' I asked, my husky voice cracking a little bit.

I knew what she was going to say, but I couldn't help but be excited, and also scared when she said his name.

'Edward, I seen him' she said, walking over to me and taking the knife from my hand as she began buttering the bread herself 'sit down Jacob' she said, smiling at me and pulling various deli products from the fridge.

I tried to think of something to say, but it seemed like my brain wasn't connected to my mouth and I couldn't speak at the moment. So Bella spoke again, her face full of uncertainty and remorse for her once lover.

'He looked so upset, he looked so distant, I wanted to talk to him but I just couldn't, it has taken me this long just to get to a point in my life where I may be ready to move on' Bella said, her voice filled with tears as they began streaming down her pale face, her brown almond shaped eyes now rimmed with red.

I made a move to go over to her and comfort her, but I couldn't, it was sad, but a part of me was happy that she had only seen him and not spoken to him. I wanted him now; it would kill me if she got him again.

Bella hastily wiped her eyes and turned away, continuing her work on the sandwiches. 'I drove over there once you told me they were coming back, I took dad's cruiser because my truck has officially died, and none of them even came out to see me, I saw Edward through the front window, he was sitting on a white leather chair, staring, his face looking confused and almost depressed' Bella said, coming over and taking the seat across from me as she handed me the sandwich she had made.

The best I could do was nod. Dammit Jacob, if you are going to act you need to do a better job then this.

I took a large bite of the sandwich to avoid the talking part, and didn't offer anything, so Bella continued talking as though I had said something. 'I can understand that he don't want me, I didn't think I was worthy of him in the first place, but I don't understand why he would ignore me like that' and again the tears streamed down her face as she clutched her side – the same way she did when he first left her.

This time I did go over to her; I pulled her up and rested her head on my chest, my large arms encircling around her small waist. 'Don't worry about it Bella' I said, my voice filled with an almost excited tone at the very thought of Edward not wanting Bella.

We stayed in this position for a long time, Bella's sobs muffled against my chest, until her phone rang, causing us both to jump. 'Its him' she whispered looking down at the caller ID on her small flip phone. 'Do you want me to answer it?' I offered, hoping she would say yes so that I could hear his voice.

Bella silently handed the phone over to me and went into the living room. I flipped it open and answered 'Hello'. I was met with silence for a short moment – maybe a half a second – before he spoke, his velvety smooth voice sending a wave of currents through my body.

'Hello, I was just wondering if I could speak to Bella?' Edward said, his voice polite and soft. I wanted him to say more, and it took me a moment to realise I should answer him.

I looked over at Bella, asking her with my eyes if she was here. She knew what I was getting at because she reluctantly nodded her head. 'Sure, I will just grab her for you' I said, my voice sounding a little defeated – even to me. 'Thank you' Edward said, causing me to smile like a big freak as I handed the phone over to Bella and left the room so she thought she had some privacy.

I went outside and sat on the front porch, but I could still hear everything she was saying.

'Edward, I miss you so much'. I felt my heart tighten at her words and found myself wishing I knew what he had said in response.

Why are you thinking like this Jacob, he is your mortal enemy, and a guy, and he hates you. I slapped myself in the forehead because of the thoughts I had just had but when right back to listening to what Bella was saying.

'Of course I will meet you in Port Angeles, now?'

Again I felt as though my heart was tightening. If this kept up I might actually have a heart attack. Well, at least that would stop Bella from meeting with Edward.

'Sure, I will go there now' I heard her say, and I quickly got up and walked toward the garage. If anything was going to take my mind off of Bella and Edward – and the possibility that they might end up back together – it was going to be working on the new car I was trying to rebuild.

As soon as I reached the garage door I heard Bella call my name from the front of the house. I tried to ignore her but then I heard her footsteps as she ran to catch up to me. I turned around and waited for her to reach me, watching her slip and slide on the uneven ground.

'Jake' she breathed, completely out of breath from running all the way down here. 'I am going to meet with Edward in Port Angeles, but I would like you to come with me, I might need some support; he said we need to talk' I watched the frown pull her lips down at the corners and felt my own elation at the very thought of seeing Edward Cullen. 'Sure, I will come' I said, walking toward her and taking her hand in mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I drove my VW Rabbit toward Port Angeles I realised what a stupid idea it was for me to come.

Scenario one: Edward and Bella realise they are meant to be and that neither of them are coping with being apart – leaving me completely heart broken.

Scenario two: Edward tells Bella that being apart is what is best for the two of them and he leaves forever once this Victoria situation is taken care of – leaving me heart broken again.

Scenario three: Edward reads my thoughts and knows I imprinted on him – potentially leaving my heart broken.

I pushed the scenarios from my mind. I didn't want any of them to happen, although when I think about it I think the third might be the best option, if it left a slim hope of me ending up with my vampire.

'Jacob, are you ok? You seem very distracted' Bella said as I pulled into a small parking spot on the side of the main road. 'Yeah I am just not thrilled about spending an afternoon with a vampire' I lied, knowing that if she was going to believe anything that would be it; she knows we are _meant_ to hate them.

I saw Edward sitting in his shiny, silver Volvo; his bronze hair was an organised mess, his topaz eyes were looking directly toward the spot where we had just pulled in, he was wearing a tight grey shirt that showed off all of the curves and dents in his perfectly sculpted stomach and arms.

Jacob, don't think like that; mind reader remember, I quickly pushed those thoughts aside and tried to leave my mind blank. I didn't want him to find out like this.

Now Edward's gorgeous eyes were on me. I blushed bright red as he looked me up and down, his features pulled together in thought.

Bella got out of the car and basically ran over to him. I watched as she stood by his car and he got out silently, not taking his confused gaze off of me.

_Did he know?_

From the look on Edward's face as I approached them I could tell he did not know everything, but he knew something was up.

'Edward, this is my friend Jacob' Bella said, looking over and smiling at me before grabbing my hand and pulling me forward. 'Yes, I have met Jacob, just a few hours ago when we arrived actually' Edward said, his eyes sweeping me up and down.

I felt my heart skip a few beats when Edward Cullen said my name – oh how I wished he would say it again, I could listen to him say that for hours.

Edward's eyes came back up to me and I quickly changed the directions of my thoughts, placing images of me beating him up in my head while he screamed and begged me for mercy.

'Oh' Edward breathed, his face relaxing a little.

Wow, that was a close one – but I would be lying if I didn't admit that his reaction; his relief at my change of thoughts hurt me.

'Come on, lets eat' Edward said, placing his hand on Bella's lower back and motioning for me to follow them. He took us into this fancy Italian restaurant. Wow – the Cullen's were as rich as what Bella said they were.

I saw Edward's perfect lips curve into a crooked smile at my thoughts – this caused me to smile broadly as well – he had such a gorgeous smile.

'Edward' Bella began as soon as we had sat down and given the waitress our drink orders. But Edward cut her off, pressing a long finger to her lips.

I felt the blood boil within me – it was weird – I didn't want him to touch her like that ever again. But not for the same reasons that I would have had a few days ago; now it was because I wanted him to touch me like that.

Edward's gaze fell on me now, his eyes questioning, like he was still trying to figure something out.

Damn this mind reading thing – it is going to get me into a lot of trouble if I am not careful.

'I understand' Edward began, looking only at me, his voice sending shivers down my spine, causing my body and heart to ache for him. 'I understand that you are angry with me, I hurt Bella, and I will be forever in your debt for keeping her alive, but I must ask for your forgiveness, Jacob, I want to work things out with Bella'

I watched Bella's eyes light up and felt my own heart sink – so he had mistaken my thought about the way he touched her as though I wanted to touch her, as though I was still angry for what he did to her.

I couldn't make myself speak, so instead I got up and excused myself, heading toward the men's bathroom. I felt a single tear stream down my cheek – so he wanted Bella, he would at the most only be my friend – I didn't want that, I wanted more, I was already feeling things for him that I shouldn't feel for anyone – ever.

'Jacob, are you ok?' Edward asked, peeking his head through the door. 'Bella wanted me to check on you' he added, looking at the redness of my eyes. 'Yeah, I will be out in a minute' I answered wiping my eyes.

Edward's face fell 'I am sorry' he said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I wanted to scream for joy at his touch. It sent fire through my body, but not in a bad way, this was different, this was something I could get used to.

'Please come back and eat, it would mean a lot to Bella to know you are not upset or angry, I can tell she is worried about you' he said, his voice sending me into a state of ecstasy – he has such an amazing voice.

I looked down at him properly now, we were inches from each other – his scent was lingering all around me, but it wasn't as bad as the other vampires, this was different, it was nice – in fact it was the sweetest thing I had ever smelt in my life.

Again I pushed that thought aside, and tried to harbour my breathing as it was out of whack with Edward standing this close to me. 'Alright, lets go' I choked out, walking past him, our bodies scraping against one another as I slid past.

I could feel Edward's gaze on me as I lead the way back to where Bella was sitting, our food had arrived and was on the table.

I noticed Edward had ordered something as well – it must be for appearances.

Edward, having read my thoughts nodded in response.

The rest of the afternoon went by slowly – I had managed to replace all my thoughts with a song. Whenever I began thinking of anything that would show Edward what was really going on with me I would begin singing -

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

'Jacob your thoughts are rather annoying, do you think you could change the song once in a while?' Edward said as we left the restaurant and headed back toward our cars. 'Shut up' I mumbled, walking past them and over to my car.

'Jacob, I am going to go with Edward, I will call you tomorrow' Bella said, sliding into the passenger seat of the Volvo.

I watched them speed off into the distance and felt my heart twinge. I wanted Edward so bad, just those few hours with him made me realise how much I cared for him and I didn't even know him. That song that I had used to block my thoughts from him was something that reminded me of him. Because I would do anything to hold him in my arms – even if it meant I upset Bella a little on the way.

**Ok that is it for the chapter, hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to review.**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**

**Things are going to start to really pick up now, I just needed to get that chapter out there, sorry of it is boring.**

**Oh and I also apologize for any spelling and grammar errors. I have tired and I will continue to try and fix them all.**


	4. Im Not Okay

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or anything affiliated with it, unless this fic is affiliated with it because I do own this fic…lol..**

**Thanks again for the reviews, it makes me want to write more. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I read through and edit a lot but there is only so much we can pick up on! Sorry people!**

**Oh and this chapter has a little bit of man on man action. So if you don't like it then go ahead and skip the italics.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

---- Jacob's POV ----

_Edward's cool arms encircled my waist, pulling me closer to him. His lips found mine and pressed against them, our tongues dancing together, fighting for dominance. I let out a soft moan as his pale hand slid down my chest and to my thigh. His gentle touch was getting me hot and excited, I didn't want this to stop, it was so perfect._

_He used his cold and wet tongue to trace a line around my lips, his crooked smile forming on his face at my reaction. I saw the glint in his eyes; he was enjoying this as much as I was._

_As Edward pulled his hand back up he lifted my shirt off, tearing it away in a swift and quick movement. He let his eyes wander down my large and tan chest before lowering his head and placing fairy light kisses down my abdominal muscles._

'Jacob, Jacob, Jacob Black wake up now you are running late' I jumped up quickly and seen my father leaning over me, he was in a black shirt and pyjama pants – what was the time I wondered, I got back here after spending the evening with Bella and Edward and crashed out – but I didn't think I was out for that long.

I slowly sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes and letting out a long and deep yawn 'what time is it old man?'. My father looked down at the watch on his wrist, his eyes semi closed in his tiredness '11:45' he said, his majestic voice ringing through the still and silent room.

'Crap, I need to go' and with that I bolted up but I was pushed back down again by my dad who didn't look too happy. 'What is it?' I asked looking wearily into his eyes. He sighed before answering 'nothing, son, I am sure I was imagining things' he said before wheeling off into the kitchen.

I followed after him, my gut telling me that he wasn't imagining things – oh crap please don't tell me I was talking in my sleep – my dream, my dream about Edward, surely he hadn't heard any of that.

I swallowed the dry lump in my throat before speaking; my voice was cracked and husky now. I really didn't want my father finding out like this. 'Dad, tell me what you think you imagined'.

I took the seat opposite him, my hands gripping the table in anticipation. It took him a while to speak, and when he did he sounded distant, like he didn't want to believe what was on his mind 'well, Jacob, I came to wake you when I heard Sam howling like crazy out in the forest, and I found you asleep, and you were mumbling something, it was quiet incoherent, so I could be mistaken'. That was there I cut him off – I knew what he had heard and I was not going to confirm or deny it tonight 'dad, can we talk about this when I get back, we need to meet with the Cullen's soon'.

I felt the elation in my stomach and heard the excitement in my voice as I said it – I wasn't so happy about seeing all of the Cullen's – there was one Cullen in particular I was dying to lay my eyes on again.

With that I got up and ran out the door, not giving my dad a chance to say anything else. Loud howls were rippling through the air – crap they are all probably waiting on me.

As I ran toward the forest I let the heat take over my body, it swelled up until a loud crack echoed through the air and I phased into my wolf form.

Instantly the chatter began in my head.

_Jacob what took you so long? _Sam asked, his voice sounding a little agitated and annoyed at having to wait for me.

My thoughts ran to my dream – the greatest dream I have had in my life – the entire pack reacted the way I thought they would. They all complained and told me to keep my freaky dreams to myself.

I ran as fast as I could to catch them, ignoring all of the questions they all had about my imprint with Edward Cullen. None of them seemed too pleased about it, Sam was apologizing for not being able to keep the secret – but I had to be honest – I was glad they all knew, and they would have to deal with it if they liked it or not.

As soon as I caught up with the pack we had to move again, we didn't want to be late for this meeting with the Cullen's.

Before we were within a close range of them Sam made an order to the pack not to think about my imprint on Edward. I was grateful that he did that because I wasn't ready to let Edward know yet – I doubt I would ever be ready.

_Jacob, you can be spokesperson again_ Sam said as soon as we rounded the corner that would take us to the clearing. I took off in the other direction and phased back into my human form, hastily pulling on my old sweats.

As soon as we reached the clearing – the treaty line – I saw them. Edward was standing near Bella with his arm resting on her lower back.

Looking at him in the moonlight like this he seemed to glow – his skin was pale white and stood out against the dark sky and forest, his bronze hair looked darker, but still as perfect as ever, the thing that stood out the most was his eyes – they seemed to glow in the dark, the golden brown colour hypnotizing me into their beautiful gaze.

_Shut up idiot, you don't want him to read your mind and know what is going on remember – oh crap, he would have heard that so now he will know something is up even if he didn't hear what you were just thinking._

I looked over at Edward again – yep he had heard everything – he was staring at me with a questioning gaze, he looked lost in thought. He even looked like he was interested, or maybe that was just the light playing tricks on me.

'So, we need to discuss strategy here, we cant let Victoria touch Bella, we don't know when she will attack, Alice has been unable to see anything, but that probably has a lot to do with the fact that you are all going to be fighting by our side' Carlisle said, his voice sounding loud in the silent night.

I shifted my eyes from Edward for the first time since we got here. I looked over at Carlisle and nodded.

Before I had the chance to ask Carlisle a question about Victoria I was interrupted by Edward – his sweet honey smooth voice washing through me – 'What is an imprint?' he asked, looking over at me and then around at the rest of the pack.

I was the first to speak; my voice was cracked and higher then normal when I spoke 'why do you want to know that?' He looked over toward the large grey wolf behind me – Leah, of course – I scowled at her and silently threatened her with my eyes.

It was hard to look at him and try and explain it, I looked over my shoulder at Sam for help. Sam must have sensed my need for help because Edward was now looking at Sam, listening in on his thoughts.

Edward looked interested, he was nodding every now and then to what Sam was saying – I stood here and silently prayed that none of them mentioned that Edward was my imprintee.

The blonde female – Rosalie – was getting impatient 'can we just get this over with, or at least share this newfound information with the rest of us' she snarled, upturning her nose in our direction. God I hated her.

'Rosalie, have some patience, there is much we can learn from the wolves' Carlisle said, giving Rosalie a fatherly glare.

When will this be over – I was suddenly not in the mood to talk about Victoria – my stomach was doing back flips and I wanted to vomit. Edward had to know something was going on by now – he wasn't an idiot after all.

Edward finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity of silence 'so an imprint is binding, that person becomes the centre of your world' he looked like a boy on Christmas – I admired the way he enjoyed learning new things like this.

'Do they always end up together?' he asked, looking at me now, a smirk on his face. I swallowed the vomit that was threatening to spill over on the floor in front me. I still couldn't find my voice, instead I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times – probably looking like a fish.

Edward's eyes never left mine as he waited for a response. I stared back at him, admiring his beautiful features – damn, don't think like that.

I watched as Edward's facial expression changed 'oh, that is what I thought'. I knew right then that he had it all figured out – I was going to murder Leah for opening her dumb mouth like that – why did she feel the need to hurt everyone she knew – stupid bitter witch.

'It wasn't her fault' Edward said, having read my thoughts. I looked away from him, there was mixed emotions on the faces of all the vampires. Rosalie looked frustrated, Jasper looked bored and Emmett looked anxious to get the meeting started.

'How did you?' I began, looking back into Edward's eyes. He was closer now, his face standing out even more – every perfect feature right there for me to see and memorise for later. 'Leah did mention imprinting, and then I put some things together with the thoughts I have heard from you' he answered, moving closer again.

I felt the entire pack take a step back; none of them liked the vampire smell. But Edward was different, he smelt nice to me – it was my favourite smell – honey and lilac – with a hint of something else that I couldn't quite figure out.

Edward was inches from me – he was probably only doing this to see my reaction – or to hear it in my head.

My entire body was screaming for him. I wanted to pull him into me and kiss him the way I had in my dream. I wanted to take him back to La Push with me and never let him leave my side. I wanted to get to know him on a more personal level.

'What is going on?' Bella demanded, coming over now and standing right near Edward, taking his hand in hers. I had the sudden urge to push her away from him – but I didn't – I took control of myself and held my now shaking hands down by my side.

Edward never removed his gaze from me; I could feel the sparks flying in the air, I could feel gravity trying to force me closer to him. 'Your friend Jacob has imprinted' Edward answered, still not looking at Bella.

Don't you dare say anything Cullen I spat at him through my thoughts knowing he could hear them – praying he would listen.

I wanted Edward more then anything, but I didn't want Bella to find out like this – not that she had anything to worry about anyway – Edward loved her and not me.

Bella's eyes lit up, but she looked sad and confused 'Jacob, why didn't you tell me you imprinted? Is it someone I know?' she asked, looking directly through me – it was as though she could see into my soul.

I saw Edward's lips curve up into that gorgeous crooked smile of his.

_Please don't tell her_ I begged. If he told her now not only would I lose any chance I had of at the very least becoming Edward's friend, but I would also loose my best friend.

Edward's smiled faded and he nodded – maybe it was just me, but he looked a little upset when he looked at the pain in my eyes and on my face.

'Bella, I will talk to you later, ok?' I said, trying my best to smile at her.

Bella nodded and took a hold of Edward's hand walking him back toward the rest of the Cullen's. I turned around as well to stand back with the pack while we got through this meeting.

Before walking to stand behind the pack I looked over my shoulder for one final glance at Edward and was surprised to see him staring at me – his eyes burning with what looked to be passion – but again the light must have been playing tricks on me.

I sat down behind the pack and barely paid any attention to the meeting and the training as Carlisle and Jasper spoke and taught us some of a vampires more common attacks and weak points. I was too engrossed in Edward.

Just as the meeting finished I looked at Bella – she was staring at me, asking me with her dark brown eyes why I hadn't taken my eyes off of Edward the entire time.

Great, now I might really have to tell her, she isn't stupid after all.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review, it will mean a lot.**

**PrettyTwisted xox**


	5. In A Perfect World

**Disclaimer: You guessed it…I still don't own Twilight or anything affiliated with it….**

**I wanted to thank you all for the reviews. It means a lot to know people are reading and appreciating my fic.**

**Hope you like this chapter**.

---- Jacob's POV ----

I tried to run home as quickly as I could after the meeting with the Cullen's. I didn't want Bella to have a chance to ask me a million questions and I wanted to beat Paul home as I knew my dad and sister would both be up and about by now.

_I can't believe you imprinted on a Cullen. You know I am going to tell your sister, and your dad as well more then likely. _Paul's loud and obnoxious voice rang out through my head, grating on my last nerve.

I knew I should have run home human – they all knew the truth now – and I wasn't in any mood to deal with the chatter in my head.

_If you all don't shut up and leave Jacob alone I will deal with you myself _Sam shouted, causing all of the chatter stop, even if it was only a momentary silence.

I was grateful that Sam had managed to shut them up, because I was ready to take a bite out of the first pack member that came within a two-mile radius of me. Why couldn't they be more supportive? I hate to admit it, but I was relying on their support through this.

_I'm sorry Jacob _Embry said, finally catching me _we will be more supportive, and I wont say anything else_.

Relief washed through me at having my best friends support now. If only he could take the imprint away, or reverse time or something.

_No _I thought, I may not be dealing with it to well right now, but I wouldn't change this for the world. I already had feelings for the vampire, and I didn't even know him. I wished I could, I want to hold him and have him as my own.

Leah and Paul both groaned loudly as my thoughts strayed off toward Edward. I wanted to hurt them. I mean, Paul has put me through hell with vivid mental images of my own sister, so it was only fitting he put up with this.

I quickly phased back, grateful for the silence in my head, as I headed toward my dimly lit house.

My sister Rachel was out the front, she was sitting on the porch looking at the exact point that Paul and myself would appear.

I watched her face drop when she seen that it was only me who appeared through the scenery – gee, Rach, don't seem to excited that I made it out of a meeting with the bloodsuckers alive or anything.

'Jacob, is Paul coming here?' she asked as I stomped up the front steps, completely worn out and ready to sleep. I nodded in response and crept inside, unseen by my father and into my bedroom.

The minute my head fell onto the large white pillow my eyes began to flutter to a close. My thoughts drifted toward Edward again and how wonderful it felt to have him so close to me in the clearing. He really was a god.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't get as much sleep as I would have liked. I rolled over to look at the small alarm clock by my bed. 5:24am. Great, I think I should get some more sleep.

I could hear the snores coming from my sister's room. Paul was sound asleep, and Rachel was probably lying right next to him, both of them holding each other. Again I found myself wishing I had Edward here, I wanted to hold him against me, and I wanted him to hold me against him.

'Thoughts like that could get you into trouble Jacob Black' Edward's musical voice said, ringing through the silence in my room.

I shifted again, forcing my eyes open now. There he was, in the corner of my room, his back against the wall, leaning at a perfect angle – every line and curve in his body visible.

_Wow this was some realistic dream._

'You aren't dreaming' Edward said, moving closer to me. I could smell his sweet scent now, and it sent my heart racing. I wanted to reach out and touch him – this was a dream after all – I could do that in my dreams.

Edward stepped closer, placing his ice-cold hand on my cheek 'you really are awake Jacob' he said, a soft smile of amusement forming at the corners of his lips.

I shuddered under his cool touch. But not in a bad way – it was as though everything else in the world disappeared and it was only me and him – his cool touch sending waves of excitement through my body.

It took me a moment to find my voice as Edward's hand left my face and fell to his side. His eyes never leaving mine. 'If this isn't a dream then why are you here?' I finally managed to ask, sitting up in the bed and motioning for him to sit.

Edward moved silently to the other end of the bed, his legs touching my feet. Even the thick quilt wasn't enough to stop me from enjoying his touch, the coolness of his skin reaching mine even through the block of the quilt.

I was snapped out of my daze by his honey sweet voice 'I needed to talk to you' he began, his pale hands fidgeting nervously in his lap. 'I don't want you to tell Bella about the imprint, I don't think she will take it to well, and her and I just got back together, I don't want to hurt her again' he finished, his eyes coming back and meeting mine again.

So this was about Bella – I should have known – there was no way he was here to see me. I felt my world crash down around me.

'Well?' Edward prodded, leaning closer now – his beautiful face inches from mine – it took every ounce of self-control I had not to pull him into me and crush my lips to his, to bring his perfect physique down on top of mine and rub against him.

'Jacob' Edward said, again pulling me back to reality. Although he had clearly just read my every thought he had not made an attempt to move away. He was still as close to me as before – so close that I could taste his scent on my tongue.

I hastily got out of the bed and began pacing the room – this was all to much for me – I can either hurt Bella and tell her the truth, all the while trying to win Edward over – or I can keep it quiet and let Bella be happy with Edward, hoping he had I could at the least be friends.

'Ok' I began when I found my voice 'I wont tell her, yet, but don't you think it will be worse for her when she does find out, you know I wont be able to hide this from her forever, not when she already knows I imprinted on someone'.

Edward looked at me from his position on the bed; his eyes were looking me up and down. 'What?' I asked – did I have something wrong with me? – I looked down – ok, my boxer shorts are pink, but other then that everything appears to be in order.

I blushed brightly and quickly grabbed a pair of old blue jeans from one of my drawers. 'You didn't need to do that, I was just thinking, and it was nothing bad' Edward said, slightly amused by my reaction. 'Sure, what were you thinking about?' I asked, sitting back down on the bed and looking directly into his golden eyes.

He was probably thinking about telling Bella. But that would ruin even the chance I have at a friendship with him. Is there any way this could work out a little bit for me?

'I wasn't thinking about Bella actually. Although I do agree with you, she will be annoyed, and more upset is she found out about this later. But that wasn't what I was thinking' Edward said, his voice making me crave for him even more.

'Well what then?' I asked, genuinely interested in what he had to say.

'You' he answered, looking over at me and closing the space between us again.

I wasn't expecting an answer like that and I felt myself falling off of the bed. Cool arms caught me before I hit the ground. I looked up and seen Edward's face millimetres from mine.

We had never been this close before, and it was nice. His arms were rock hard, but they didn't hurt – they cradled me in a gentle manner – in a way I had never been held before. My head was right near his and my feet were planted firmly on the ground. Wow, he had such a quick reflexes.

'Thanks' I whispered, unable to catch and regulate my breath because of the close proximity I had with Edward right now. 'No problem' he whispered, still having not let me go.

I felt myself move closer to him as his arm tightened. Our bodies were touching now and there was a glint in Edward's eyes. It wasn't hate, or disgust; this was something else, something I didn't recognise. It was as though I had never been looked at like this in my life so I had nothing to compare it too.

'I, um' I stuttered, unable to form coherent sentences. Not that I minded, I could stay like this forever.

I tightened my arms around him, pulling him as close as possible, our bodies seeming to mould together like a jigsaw puzzle – like the two missing pieces, the one's that fit together perfectly.

Should I take my chance – I don't want to ruin even this little bit of progress I had made with Edward – I wanted him in my life, and although it would hurt if he wasn't mine, it was better then nothing. But now that I have had a taste of what it would be like to be in his arms, I doubted that even friendship would be enough for me.

'Jacob' Edward whispered – oh how I loved it when he said my name – I wished he would say it some more.

I saw Edwards perfect full lips curve into a smile at my thoughts – is he playing me? – I wanted to pull away, knowing in my head that that was what he was probably doing. He was probably going to go home to tell his family what a freak I am.

'No, I wont do that' he said, leaning closer to me still.

We were so close now that our lips would touch if I even breathed too heavily. I listened to my heartbeat; it was going a million miles an hour.

Neither of us had made an effort to move. I wanted the moment to last forever and I wished Edward did as well.

Right at that moment he pulled me toward the bed, letting go of me and standing on the other side of the room again.

What did I do?

'You didn't do anything Jacob, it was me, I shouldn't have done that. I can't be to close to you, I have Bella, and you are very tempting. I don't know why, but I feel like I am drawn to you' he said, looking out the window and not at me anymore.

'Edward, I am sorry' I began, but I was silenced by his cool finger on my lips – my thoughts flashed back to the restaurant and how jealous I was when he had touched Bella like this. 'Jacob, you have nothing to be sorry about, this isn't your fault' he said, moving his finger from my lips, his eyes cautious as though he was waiting for me to say something else.

I simply sighed in defeat, I wasn't going to win this argument; he wanted to blame himself for everything, even when nothing happened. Like just now – if things had of proceeded the way I would have liked, then yeah, maybe he could feel sorry, or bad, or guilty – but they didn't, and nothing happened.

'I have to go Jacob, Bella will be waking soon, and she can't know where I have been' Edward said, crossing the room and standing near the open window. 'Edward wait' I called, standing up and walking closer to him.

Edward didn't flinch or move when I approached him – perhaps this was a good sign. 'What do I tell Bella when she comes here today for an explanation about what happened at the meeting?'. He seemed to think for a moment. 'That is up to you Jacob, I am sure you will know what the right thing is'.

As Edward turned to leave our bodies touched again, sliding against one and other in the small space in my bedroom. I watched, as he looked me up and down again – did he feel the same thing I felt when we touched?

'Goodbye Jacob' Edward said, jumping out of the window and landing with a soft thud on the earth below. 'Goodbye' I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

Did he feel something as well? Was there something he wasn't telling me – god I hope so.

**Ok so that is it…hope you all liked it..**

**Pretty please review.**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	6. Take My Hand

**Disclaimer: You guessed it…I still don't own Twilight or anything affiliated with it….**

**I just wanted to thank Fuzzycocoa64, MagicMan34, Rebelwilla, Trizn, Pace1818, mia-dcwut-09 and InsaneYuki for the reviews, it means a lot and makes me update more often! So please, keep the reading and reviewing coming. It is appreciated.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

---- Jacob's POV ----

I had managed to fall back asleep after Edward left my room. I slept easy having Edward's sweet scent all in the air. I was relaxed and didn't wake again until I heard someone knocking on my bedroom door.

'Jacob, son, we are heading over to the Swan's place for lunch, you need to get ready' my father said, his loud and booming voice washing through me, causing me to jolt awake. 'Sure, sure' I replied, closing my eyes again and taking in a deep inhaling breath of Edward's scent that was lingering on my bed.

In moments my eyes were shut and my dreams were focused around Edward – oh how I wanted him – he was all that I could think about now.

'Jacob, dude, your dad said if you don't get up right now he is going to kick your ass from here to Timbuktu' Paul's voice came from the other side of my bedroom door 'dude, you fell back asleep and you need to go, you don't even have time for a shower now' he continued, pushing the door open, causing my eyes to spring open and jump out of bed.

Oh crap, he will smell Edward in my room – he will start on me again – I am not in the mood for Paul's digs at the moment.

Before I could reach the door and slam it in Paul's face he went rigid, his nose scrunching up and his hand coming up to cover his mouth is disgust.

'Jacob, what?' he stuttered, his voice muffled as he refused to move his hand. I felt my cheeks burn and knew that I was probably the colour of a lobster right now, but I didn't care, I know nothing happened – although I wished it would have.

'Paul get out' I screamed, pushing him away and closing the door on his face - great, that was a smart one, now dad will know something is up with me.

'Jacob Black, get your little ass down here now, we are leaving, and you are coming, you haven't been and seen Charlie and Bella in such a long time' my father called, causing me to jump and stop feeling sorry for myself.

Now my thoughts trailed off toward Bella – she knew I had imprinted on someone – that much was slipped last night – but Edward was relying on me to make the right decision about telling her or not. Great. Just another thing I can screw up to make Edward hate me even more.

I felt the butterflies wrestling in my stomach as I walked toward the kitchen where my dad was waiting for me. 'Are you going to get dressed Jacob?' he asked, looking me up and down. Crap. I was still in the ratty old jeans I had hastily pulled on when Edward was looking at me this morning.

'Go now, quickly change' my dad said, smiling at me through worried eyes – he knew something was going on – damn, Jacob, cant you act normal around the people who don't know the truth.

I walked back toward my bedroom scolding myself in my head. I hastily grabbed a pair of black jeans – thanks to Rachel for getting these for me - at least they look decent. I pulled a plain blue tee from the drawer and pulled it over my head and threw on a pair of brown sneakers.

'Are you ready?' Rachel asked, knocking on my door and opening it a crack so she could see 'dad is getting angry, he don't want to miss the start of the game' she added, opening the door a little more and coming into my room. 'Jacob, before we all go over there I need to talk to you, Paul told me to talk to you, he said you might need it, but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong' she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me down onto my bed.

It was then –in the comfort of my older sisters arms that I lost it – it was like everything became clear and real.

'Jake, honey, what it is?' she asked, pulling me closer to her, my head resting on her shoulder as she played with my hair. 'You can tell me anything sweetie' she added, looking down at me and noticing the hurt, the pain, the lust, the anger, and the confusion all in my eyes.

I could hear my dad getting frustrated out in the kitchen, but I knew Paul was doing his best to keep him occupied while I spoke to my sister – I was suddenly very grateful that Paul had said something to Rachel – and I was also impressed that he didn't actually tell her what was wrong. I made a mental note to thank him for that later.

'Rachel, you know how this whole wolf thing works, with the imprinting and stuff?' I asked, looking up at her, still keeping my head on her shoulder. She simply nodded in response; her eyes now full of concern – for me.

'Well' I continued, looking down at the floor now – knowing that traitor tears were going to slide down my cheeks soon – I didn't want to cry over this – but for some reason at this moment I couldn't help it.

I swallowed back the dry lump in my throat but let the tears fall from my face as I spoke 'well, I imprinted' I finished, still not looking at my older sister – my tear stained eyes looking at my feet.

Rachel put her hand underneath my chin and lifted my face up to look into her eyes. 'Jake, what is wrong, is it someone you don't like?' she asked, searching my face for answers. I let out a low laugh between my oncoming sobs before I answered 'I guess you could say that'. She pulled me back into her, holding me as tight as her little human body would allow. 'Is that the only problem?' she asked, clearly knowing me better then I gave her credit for.

'No' I answered, the sobs I was dreading now breaking my voice. 'I imprinted on a guy' I said, she pulled me closer again, kissing the top of my head 'Jacob, there is nothing wrong with that, and if you are worried about what dad has to say then I will deal with him myself' she said, getting defensive – it amazed me how open she was to everything – but I didn't know if I should tell her that this wasn't a normal guy.

Deciding I needed to let it all out I pulled away from her and grabbed the pillow from the end of my bed. I took in a big breath of Edward's scent, which was slowly fading from everything in my room.

'I imprinted on Edward Cullen' I finally choked out, not daring to look into my sisters eyes – I didn't want to see the disgust or disappointment there.

'Jacob' Rachel said, moving the pillow from my arms and tossing it on the floor 'I can see why you don't want to tell anyone, but I think you should tell dad, I will be there with you, if you want' she said, brushing the loose hair from my eyes. I simply nodded in response as she pulled me into a hug 'Jake, we will work this out, and if you really do start to care about Edward in a more physical and emotional way, well I say screw the damn rules and legends' she said, causing me to chuckle before pulling away and allowing her to clean me up so there was no evidence that I was upset.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment we pulled into the Swan's driveway I could smell Edward everywhere. I felt my heart swell and my body relax at that moment. Okay, Jacob, act normal, Bella cant know what is going on I thought, as I helped my dad out of the car and Charlie came out of the house to greet us.

'Just in time' Charlie said, extending his hand to my father, Paul and I before pulling Rachel into a hug. 'Oh, Bella is here, she is with Edward' I watched as Charlie shuddered when he said Edward's name 'they are out the back helping me cook the barbeque' he finished, grabbing the back of my dads chair and getting it up the front steps.

Great. Just great. He had to be here – he probably didn't trust me not tell Bella that I had imprinted on him.

I felt Paul's warm hand under my elbow and Rachel's hand in my mine, dragging me toward the house as my legs didn't want to move 'Jake, it is going to be ok, just act normal' Rachel whispered, looking around to see if anyone was listening. Paul nodded at me encouragingly – but I could see in his eyes that he was worried – he knew how strong the pull of an imprint was.

'Jacob, you came' Bella called, running through the house and throwing her arms around me. I pulled her into a hug, holding my breath because she was covered in Edward's scent and I could feel the jealousy bubbling up inside of me.

'Let him breath Bella' Paul said, pulling Bella far enough away from me that I couldn't smell her anymore. I nodded a silent thanks to Paul – knowing he understood.

Bella motioned for us all to follow her out the back.

Upon entering the backyard all I noticed was how perfect Edward looked. He was wearing plain black slacks, a tight light blue shirt and a grey overcoat. His golden eyes were a little darker then normal – perhaps he was hungry – and he was sitting on the grass beneath a large tree, a white blanket strategically placed for he and Bella to sit on.

'Hello' Edward said, nodding his head in our direction. I felt my legs go to jelly and was glad that Paul was there to keep me upright – he looked so perfect that I just wanted to drop to my knee's and beg for him to take me.

I saw Bella in my peripheral vision, she looked confused – clearly not understanding why Paul was having to keep me on my feet – or more specifically – away from Edward.

'Please, come, join us' Bella said, grabbing my hand and pulling me with her toward Edward.

I turned around and pleaded with Paul and Rachel to join me without saying anything, although I knew Edward was reading my thoughts when he let out a low laugh. Thankfully they did understand my unspoken plea as Rachel took Paul's hand in her own and the came and sat near the tree – though not as close to Edward and Bella as I was.

'So' Bella spoke, breaking the awkward silence 'I haven't spent any real time with you in a while Jake, and now I find out that you imprinted, care to tell me about it?' she asked, beaming her broad smile at me.

I turned and looked at my dad, he and Charlie were so engrossed in the game in the living room that there was no way either of them knew what we were talking about. I pulled my gaze back to Bella; not wanting to take too long to reply and give her a reason to think something was up.

'I, um, well' stammered, unable to find the right words – I was fighting myself now – I didn't know if she should know the truth or not. 'Bella, love, why don't you let him work it all out and see where things are going to go before you hassle him about his imprint' Edward said, looking over and me and smiling.

_Thanks_ I said in my head, and he nodded in response.

'Ok, sorry Jacob' Bella said, looking at me and smiling an apology. I nodded, still unable to speak.

'I will be right back, I need to go and make the salad' Bella said, standing suddenly as Charlie came to the back door with a salad bowl in his hand, which he pointed to while looking at his only daughter.

'Um, I will see if Bella needs help' Rachel said, getting up and following Bella inside. I looked over at Paul, but before I could plead with him not leave me alone he was on his feet 'I am going to check the score on the game' he said, walking toward the house and sitting on the couch near Charlie, pretending he was interested in the game – stupid prick, he has never been into baseball.

'Wow, I am sorry about them two' I said, looking over at Edward now. He smiled his crooked smile at me 'it's ok, Jacob, I don't mind being left alone with you' Edward answered, his beautiful voice sending electric currents down my spine.

What was he doing? Did he want me? Did he like me? Was he only amusing me so that I didn't tell Bella the truth? Did he want to try and work on a friendship?

I watched Edward's reaction as he sifted through my thoughts. 'Jacob' he began, moving closer, causing my heart to race and my breath to hitch 'I don't know what I want, I love Bella, at least, I think I do, but I am oddly drawn to you, and I don't know what it means'.

My entire body was aching for him now – I wanted to crush him into me and make him mine – but Bella was inside and so were my dad and Charlie. I wouldn't mind if Paul and Rachel were around – they were both accepting of this all at the moment.

_I wonder what changed in Paul_ I thought to myself, looking over at him and catching his stares directed at the lack of gap that was now between Edward and I.

'He didn't want to hurt you, he knew it would hurt Rachel if he didn't accept your imprint, and he knows what an imprint is like – so he wants to be there for you. He cant imagine having to be away from your sister, and feels bad that you and I have to be apart' Edward said, answering my unspoken question about Paul.

'Oh' was all I managed to say. Edward moved closer, closing the distance even more 'how do you do that?' he asked, looking directly into my eyes 'do what?' I stammered, my breathing all over the place and my voice a little shaky 'draw me to you like this' he answered, but before I could tell him that I wasn't drawing him to me he pulled his hand up and began stroking my face.

I groaned at his touch, the coolness of it sending my stomach into a fit of back flips. Edward was using his thumb to trace circles around my cheek, I leaned into his touch, reaching my own warm hand up and putting it into his hair, pulling him closer to me.

'Jacob, I' Edward began, but before he could finish I pulled him into me, my lips crushing his. He didn't move, instead he opened his cool mouth and allowed my tongue entrance.

My mouth was now full of his sweet taste. Edward slowly slid his hands up and into my hair, pulling me closer to him – deepening the kiss. Slowly his hands found there way down to my back, pulling me onto him so that I was straddling his lap.

It felt amazing – the best feeling in my life in fact – as Edward hands roamed my body, touching every inch of my back, chest and thighs.

As suddenly as it had began he had pulled away 'Edward, I am so sorry, I, just' I began as I got off of him and sat over where I was before, fairly far away from him. 'Jacob, you don't need to be sorry, that was my fault, and it shouldn't have happened, Bella is' he said, but I cut him off, putting my finger to his lips this time 'please, don't talk about Bella, just let me enjoy the moment' I said, laughing as he smiled and nodded at me.

Before I could look away and stop myself from kissing his perfect lips again Edward had pulled me back into him, pressing his lips to mine first. His cool tongue was dancing over mine, sending me into a fit of excitement. I knew that Paul was watching from the house – but I didn't mind – hope he was enjoying the show.

Again Edward pulled away earlier then I would have like 'Bella is coming' he said, sitting back in his spot and rumpling his hair. I quickly wiped my wet and slightly bruised lips and fixed my shirt as it had gotten tangled when Edward was roaming my body.

'Lunch is ready' she called from the back door, smiling at both of us – well that was a good sign, she must not suspect anything.

I stood and began walking towards the house 'nice ass' I heard Edward whisper before he got up and caught up to me 'what did you say?' I asked, looking over at him – hoping my hearing hadn't deceived me and he had indeed commented on my butt – 'I didn't say anything' he answered with a smile before opening the back door and stepping aside for me to enter.

Rachel and Paul both had stupid grins on their faces as I sat down at the small table in the kitchen, directly between Edward and my dad. I blushed a bright shade of crimson and hid my face in my hands, unable to look at them any longer.

I heard my dad make a noise in the back of his throat. When I looked over at him he was staring at me with concern in his eyes – oh shit, he knew something was up. I saw his eyes move down to my lips – what the hell – did we have some sort of reaction to vampires or something that left some venomous mark – I looked around at the table, Paul was wiping his mouth, and instantly I put my hand up to my own my mouth. It was still slightly wet from kissing Edward before, but other then that, nothing unusual there.

'Paul is just picking on you, and your dad has no idea, he is just worried about you because you look so different every three seconds of the day' Edward whispered, so low that I doubt even Paul had heard him. 'Thanks' I whispered, relieved that my dad had no idea what was going on yet.

Although, I could see why he was worried, I must look bipolar lately, like when we had arrived here I wasn't to thrilled about it, then I might have been a bit angry, and now I was happy. No wonder he is worried. He might think I need psychological help if I don't tell him the truth.

I felt Edward chuckle next to me, clearly having read my thoughts.

I bent over my plate and began eating, having a better sense that maybe I wouldn't be so upset after all – Edward and I were making progress after all – I just hope it lasted.

**That's it…please read and review. It means a lot. Hope you all liked the chapter - I know I did. Thins are getting tense now! Hehehehe!**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	7. The Ghost Of You

**Disclaimer: You guessed it…I still don't own Twilight or anything affiliated with it….**

**I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. Now I know people don't normally update this often, but most of mine is already on paper, and I kinda want to get it out here while I can before everything in my life picks up again!**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

---- Jacob's POV ----

It has been one week, two days and 12 hours since I last seen Edward Cullen at the Swan residence. My heart was aching, I wanted to see him, and I wanted to touch him again. But most of all I wanted to know how he was.

It sucks being away from your imprint, everything in your body is telling you to go to them. But Edward left me a note; he didn't know when he would see me again. He needed to sort through some things and figure out exactly what he wanted.

I leaned over my bed and picked the perfectly written note up off the floor and read it for the millionth time -

**_Jacob,_**

**_Please forgive me for what happened over at Bella's place. I shouldn't have done that; it was unfair to both yourself and Bella._**

**_I wont be around for a while, I need to sort some things out. I don't know when I will be back or where I will be. All I know is that I wont be far, and when I return I hope to have come to a conclusion about my life._**

**_I know this is hurting you, I know it will hurt you when I am gone. But I can't do this to Bella, I must figure out how much she means to me. I know I am drawn to you Jacob, but I just don't know why, and until I can figure it out I will not be in yours or Bella's life._**

**_Please forgive me._**

**_Edward._**

I threw the note back on the floor as my anger began to rise. My entire body was shaking; I was angry, upset and hurt. I didn't know which emotion was the more dominant, and it was really starting to over come me.

I balled my hands into fists and brought them up to my eyes, pressing as hard as I could so I didn't phase. I hadn't phased for the past three days, my pain of being away from Edward was becoming too much for the pack to deal with, so I took the easy way out and just stopped phasing so I didn't need to feel their anger and annoyance as well my own pain.

Closing my eyes I decided I should go back to sleep. Sleeping was the easiest way to deal with it, it just blocked it all out for as long as possible – I could sleep all day – yep, that way I wouldn't feel the pain and nobody else would know what was wrong.

'Jacob, come down here, you have been locked in your room for almost a week, I need to speak to you' my dad called, barely above his normal, low baritone voice, knowing full well I could hear him.

Damn, I should ignore him and pretend I am sleep.

As soon as I closed my eyes to pretend I had not heard his calls the tears began to roll down my face – hell, I said I wasn't going to cry over Edward 'freaking' Cullen – but they wouldn't stop, the tears that had been threatening to spill over since I first got the note a week ago finally came.

There was a soft knock on my door – ignore it – I decided, rolling over and facing the other way, closing my eyes and hoping that whoever it was didn't notice the tears rolling freely down my cheeks.

'Jacob, please come down, your father is worried about you' – ah, so he sent Sam – well too bad, I'm still not going to leave my room. As though he could read my mind Sam spoke again 'Jacob, if you don't go out there to see your dad then he is going to come in here'.

I heard Sam's footfalls as he walked the small space around my bed so he could look at me. Slowly I opened my tear stained eyes. I saw Sam's face fall immediately 'he still isn't back?' he asked, his voice solemn, soft and understanding. I shook my head, as the dry sobs in the back of my throat were not allowing me the use of my voice.

'Jacob, I am so sorry, I cant imagine how it must feel, but you still need to talk to your dad, he is so worried about you. He is almost ready to call for a doctor' Sam said, sitting near my head and putting his hand on my shoulder.

A doctor? Crap, he would get Dr Cullen, and I didn't want to see any of them, not now, not when I was missing Edward this badly.

I sat upright and began wiping my eyes – please let me look normal when I go down there – and then I got up and crossed the room and pulled on a clean pair of pants and plain black wife beater top.

'Do I look normal?' I asked, hoping Sam would say yes – but then – I didn't want him to lie either. Sam didn't lie, he shook his head 'Jacob, you look terrible, your eyes are swollen, you look like you haven't eaten in days, and your hair is a mess' he said, throwing my brush over to me.

I quickly ran the brush through my hair and wiped my face again – going into the bathroom to do it this time – and then I came back and Sam gave me a curt nod before gripping my arm and leading me toward the living room where my dad was – undoubtedly – watching a game.

'No, I cant do this Sam' I whispered, trying – but failing – to turn around before we got into the small living room.

Oh great – they are all here – Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, Leah and Seth – I turned and glared at Sam, hoping he could feel the waves of anger coming from me now. Sam mouthed 'sorry' his face genuinely full of remorse.

Ok, Jake, this isn't Sam's fault, so don't get mad at him.

As soon as Sam and I took the seats on the lounge that Paul and Jared had freed up for us I let my eyes travel to the floor. Not daring to look into my dad's eyes. He always had a way of knowing what was wrong by looking into my brown orbs.

'Jacob' he began, rolling over to me and lifting my head up with his large, leather like hands. 'Gosh, Jacob, what is wrong?' he asked, his face falling and the crows feet on the corners of his eyes becoming more prominent in his worry. 'Nothing' I breathed, moving my head away from him as more tears were working their way to the back of my eyes.

'Can you guys give us a moment?' my dad asked, looking over at Sam, who nodded and motioned for the others to follow him 'we wont be far if you need anything' he said as he left the house, closing the front door with a soft thud.

My dad got out of his wheelchair, pulling himself up onto the couch next to me, his long arms placed around my shoulders 'Jacob, please, tell me what is wrong, you are scaring me kid, I am usually hip in knowing what is going on, but you have been acting so weird lately, and now this' he said, pulling me closer to him as those tears finally fell down my face. 'Wh-whe-where is Rachel?' I choked out, looking around the house – she said she would be here with me. 'She will be back in a moment, she just had to pick some stuff up from the grocery store' he answered, pulling my face back to look at him 'why?' he asked, his face full of concern and worry. I laughed a little before I answered, which actually caused my dad to smile 'she said she would be here when I finally told you' I answered, looking down – why do I feel so ashamed – great, like I needed another emotion to add to everything else I was already feeling.

My dad sighed and pulled me closer to him 'well, we can wait for your sister if it means I will actually find out what is going on' he said, rubbing my shoulder in an attempt to take the pain away.

I could see that this was hurting him – he didn't like it when any of his kids were upset- and here I was, acting like someone just died. It did feel like that, worse then that – when I was told that it hurt to be away from your imprint, I didn't think it would be this bad. God I could only imagine what would happen if your imprint actually died.

Rachel returned home ten minutes later, her face fell when she seen me, the tears still rolling down my face, my head leaning on my dad's shoulder, his arms tightly wrapped around me. She dropped the grocery bags on the floor near the door and rushed over, kneeling down in front of me, placing her small hands on my knees.

'Oh, Jacob, I am so sorry' she said, her mouse like voice breaking as she was fighting back tears. 'It's okay, I just wanted to wait until you got home so I could tell dad why I have been acting so weird lately' I answered, trying, but failing to wipe away the tears that were still spilling from my eyes.

Rachel pulled herself up and sat in dad's wheelchair, directly across from me, keeping her small hands on my knees. 'It is going to be ok Jacob, I am sure dad will understand' she said, glaring at my father, almost daring him with her eyes not to take this lightly.

I was silent for a moment, listening to the sounds of the people playing and frolicking on the beach, the sound of Paul and Leah arguing somewhere not to far from the house and the sound of my dad's accelerated heartbeat as he waited for me to speak.

'Dad' I choked out, moving away from him – wow, I was more scared about his reaction then I thought I was – 'I don't want you to hate me ok?' He looked at me as though I was insane 'Jacob, you could murder someone and I wouldn't hate you' he said, putting his arm back around me.

It was nice having the comfort of my dad arms around me – it seems childish – but it was like the pain was going a way a little bit. Kind of like when I was a little kid and I would hurt myself, and dad would kiss the mark and it would magically feel better.

I sighed deeply before continuing – now I was imagining things, I could have sworn that my shirt smelt like Edward – I shook that thought from my head as my heart began hurting again and I finally spoke.

'Dad, you know how before, I was acting weird, kind of, Bipolar?' I asked, looking into his eyes – at least this way I can read his reactions. He chuckled and nodded 'yes, I remember, it wasn't that long ago, and as annoying as your moods were then, it is a lot better then this constant depression' he said. I smiled weakly through my tear stained face at his answer before continuing.

'Well, I was acting like that because – dad – I imprinted' I said, not moving my eyes from his face and forgetting how to breath. To say my father looked shocked was an understatement. He actually looked more hurt that I didn't tell him this right away. But he didn't speak, he let me continue, knowing there was more to the story.

Rachel gave my knee a tight squeeze, urging me without words to continue. 'Dad, I imprinted on a guy' I said, still trying to read his reaction. 'Oh' he breathed, unable to form a sentence – great, if he is that shocked and scared, hell, even disappointed that it is a guy just wait until I finish.

I looked at Rachel, she smiled at me, 'come on Jacob, he needs to know the rest' she said, putting her hand on my shoulder now.

I know Rachel is right – but she didn't have to tell him. She doesn't know how hard this is.

'Dad, I imprinted on a guy vampire' I said, so low that I hoped he couldn't hear me. 'Jake, please talk louder, I can't hear you kid, I am getting old here remember' my father said, causing me to sincerely laugh for the first time in a week. I saw both my fathers and Rachel's face light up at my laughter – it felt good to see they were happy, even though they were both still worried about me.

'I imprinted on a guy, a guy vampire' I said, loud enough that I knew he would hear me. I felt his grip on my shoulder tighten at my words – geez, if I was still normal Jacob that would have hurt – I moved my eyes from his now, knowing he was disgusted.

Rachel was glaring at our father, she was not impressed that he still hadn't said anything – if she was a shapeshifter she would have phased right about now.

'Well' he choked out – the shock slowly wearing off – his eyes back on me, his hand moving so he could turn my head to look at him. 'Jacob, this is, well, this is different' he said, 'but, you should have told me sooner, imprinting is a natural order selection, you have no control over it, I am not angry or disappointed, or disgusted in you, but this still doesn't explain the depression, does it?' he enquired, pulling my head down onto his lap when the tears and sobs escaped me again.

He was playing with my dark hair soothingly, waiting patiently for me to be able to continue. When I finally caught my breath – the Edward scent that I was now positive I was imagining on my shirt – filling my lungs I continued.

'Dad, he left, he is gone, I don't know when he will back, if he will want me, or if he will just ignore me after what happened' I rushed, barely taking a breath. My father didn't stop playing with my hair when I moved to look up at him, my head still on his legs. 'Jake, I am sorry' he said, 'if you had told me this earlier then I wouldn't have been so persistent about you coming down and talking to me, I cant only go off what I have read, but in saying that, you are more then likely in a lot of pain' he said, his eyes now full of sadness for me.

I wanted to tell him that I was Ok. But he has read all the books, he knows more about imprinting then I do, so he would know the pain I am feeling.

'Come on kid, lets get you something to eat' he said, desperately trying to take my mind off of Edward – although dad never did ask me who this male vampire was – I wonder why?

Rachel helped my dad back into his chair and as he wheeled off toward the kitchen she threw her arms around me 'you did so good Jake' she whispered into my ear. 'Thanks, for being here' I said, pulling her closer and hugging her to my chest.

I saw my dad smile from in the kitchen – he had never seen me and either of my sisters get along like this – usually it was the twins against me – and usually I deserved it. But Rachel and Rebecca had both always said they were the only one's who were allowed to hurt me and cause me pain – I can tell, looking at Rachel that if Edward ever comes back she is willing to hunt him down and grill him about the pain he has caused me.

The pack all made their way back 'so you were listening?' I asked, looking over at Embry, who was smiling like a loon 'yes, we heard, and dude, you are so cute', he said, pulling me over to the kitchen table and forcing a pile of food onto the plate in front of me. I slapped him in the back of the head – I, Jacob Black, am not cute – I am, well I don't know, but I am sure as hell not cute.

The rest of the evening was – I hate to admit it – fun. We went down to the beach and had a bonfire, we played video games and we just hung out – the way the pack did before I burdened them with a vampiric imprint. Although the entire time – in the back of my mind – all I could see and think about was Edward.

'Alright dude, Quil and I are staying here, and we call the bed' Embry shouted over the sounds of the rest of the pack saying goodbye to Paul, Rachel and my dad. I raced them into my bedroom – there is no way they were having my bed – but they stopped in the doorway 'yes, I know, my room stinks, Paul already told me' I said, a little frustrated with them. But neither of them said anything, instead they just stared, looking into the corner of the room.

I slowly followed their gaze – my eyes meeting with the beautiful, liquid gold eyes of Edward Cullen.

**Hope you all like it, more about what Edward did when he was gone will be revealed in the next chapter. Does he want Jacob? Or did he decide to stay with Bella? Stay tuned to find out…**

**And remember, reading and reviewing is good = happy author.**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	8. House Of Wolves

**Disclaimer: You guessed it…I still don't own Twilight or anything affiliated with it…. That honour belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Ok, so I just wanted to give a shout out to those who reviewed my last chapter – mia-dcwut-09, DMHPsasunaru, my good friend Mary, Pace1818, Lone-Angel-1992, MagicMan34, InsaneYuki and the reviewer that made my day, fuzzycocoa64.**

**Review = quicker updates and a happy author!**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**It is coming out quicker as I loved the reviews so much! LOL!**

---- Jacob's POV ----

My eyes met with Edwards as he stood stone still in the corner of my room. I pushed past Embry and Quil – begging them with my eyes to go away – but they didn't get the point. Instead they stood there with their mouths gaping open like one of them clowns you put the balls into at the fair.

'Go away' I said to my two friends before pushing them out of the doorway and slamming the door. I could hear Quil and Embry making kissing noises on the other side of the door; it was taking all of my control to ignore them.

I slowly crossed the room, careful not to make any more eye contact with Edward as I sat on my bed. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them – desperately trying to hide the excitement seeing him here had caused me.

Edward looked nervous, he kept pulling his pale hands through his perfect bronze hair, and he looked as though he was struggling to find the right words to say.

I finally spoke – unable to handle the silence anymore – 'You were gone' I said, my deep and husky voice a slight octave higher then normal. Edward simply nodded, his face falling and still not meeting my eyes. 'I am sorry' he said, finally looking up and over at me. 'I had some thinking to do, and I am still confused' he said, his hands placed neatly in his pockets as he leaned against the corner of my room.

This was it, make or break for me.

I inhaled a deep breath, enjoying his scent in the room. 'When did you get back?' I asked, patting the spot on the bed across from me, moving a little so Edward could sit down. He came over and carefully sat on my bed, a fair distance away 'I got back two days ago' he answered, his eyes down on the floor now.

Two days ago, and I didn't even know. I felt a surge of anger toward him for not coming to see me earlier – if only he knew how much this hurt me.

I saw Edward's face drop at my thoughts 'I am sorry Jacob, I should have known my being away would hurt you, but I needed to spend some time with Bella, I needed to tell her the truth' he said, his velvety smooth voice sounding like music to my ears.

Wow, he told Bella, she was no doubt angry with me.

'She isn't too angry at you Jacob' Edward said, looking up and into my broken face – the fact that Bella could hate me right now really hurt – she was my best friend, I didn't want to lose her, and I sure as hell didn't want to hurt her…. much.

'So you seen Bella' I choked out, wanting to know what had happened between the two. Edward nodded in response 'yes, I seen her, but she wasn't too happy with what I had to say' he said, his crooked smile a little awkward. I wanted to go over and heal his pain – to pull him into my arms – to hold him until he felt better. Instead I just stared at him, waiting until he was ready to continue.

'The time I spent away, thinking things through, I realised I am not in love with Bella like I had thought – she is more like a little sister, someone who I want to protect and care for, but not in the same why I had originally thought' Edward said, his voice soft and musical.

I felt my heart skip a few beats and accelerate at his words. Does that mean that he had broken things off with Bella?

'I-I-I am sorry' I said, reaching my arm over and putting it on his shoulder – this was one of those moments where the imprint became annoying – part of me was jumping for joy that he and Bella were over and I had my chance, and the other part just wanted to be here as his friend.

'No, it's ok, I am actually glad all of this happened, I don't think I would have figured it all out if you didn't imprint on me – I would have been living a lie' he said, pulling his hand up and resting it on mine.

My entire body tingled at his touch. I had forgotten how good his ice-cold skin felt on my warm skin. It was like electric currents were surging through my body – but it was a good feeling – one I would love to have all of the time.

As I sat there in silence, with my hand on Edward's shoulder and his hand resting atop mine I knew he would have been crying if he could – he did love Bella and didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want her in the same way she wanted him. So he ended it, not wanting to live a lie. It must have hurt. Bella probably feels like Leah did when Sam had imprinted on her cousin, Emily.

'How did she take it?' I asked, unable to handle the silence any longer. 'She was upset and she was angry – it took a few times repeating myself until she finally realised what I had said – she didn't believe me when I told her it was over' he answered, lying back on my bed, his head hanging off to the side, looking at me.

'I really am sorry' I repeated myself as I really didn't know what else to say.

Should I lie next to him? Should I hold him until he fells better? Did this even mean that I could be with Edward?

'Jacob' Edward began, pulling me away from my thoughts 'I am not sure what this thing is between the two of us, but I would like to figure it out, I don't know what I want – I hadn't got that far with the thinking – but I couldn't stay away any longer. I couldn't stay away from you any longer' he finished, causing my heart to miss a few beats and my face flush a brilliant shade of scarlet.

'Well' I offered, trying to think of something to say – the last thing I want is for Edward to think I was dumb – 'I don't know what it means either, well, not exactly, but I do know I cant stay away from you, it hurt when you were gone' I said, resting my head against the headboard of my bed as my thoughts travelled back to the week that Edward was gone.

'I am so sorry' he said having been in my head, in the flash of a light he was sitting up and moving next to me 'I didn't realise how much pain you would have been in – no matter how this thing works out between us – whatever the relationship may be – I promise I wont hurt you like that again. I don't even think I want to stay away from you'. I swallowed at his words – he certainly knew the right things to say.

Edward reached his hand up and began stroking my hair causing a cold shiver to run down my spine 'I really wish I knew how you did that though' he said, his crooked smile on his face again 'do what?' I asked, closing my eyes and enjoying his breath playing across my face and his hand playing with my hair 'draw me in the way you do' he answered, his hand now moving down to my cheek and resting there.

I kept my eyes closed and thought for a moment 'I don't know what you mean, but I am pretty sure it has to do with the imprint'. I felt Edward move closer to me, and I opened one of my eyes. He was inches from me – his breath dancing across my face in neat waves – I yearned for more.

Slowly I moved closer, pressing my lips to his. I didn't expect a response, so I was taken aback when Edward pushed his lips onto mine. He slowly opened his mouth allowing my tongue entrance. Our tongues danced together, his sweet taste filling all of my senses. The kiss got more passionate and Edward pushed into me with more force. I slid my hand behind his head and pulled him on top of me. I heard his soft moan as his crotch rubbed against mine.

I could feel my jeans tightening in my excitement, but I didn't break the kiss – I hadn't even thought about breathing. I moved my hands down his back, feeling every perfect curve and muscular dent. I moaned loudly when Edward pushed down against me, his body moving in time with mine. One of his hands in my hair, ensuring I had no escape and the other sliding up my shirt and rubbing my stomach delicately.

After a while Edward moved his head, pulling back and allowing me to catch a large gulp of air – as soon as my lungs were full of air I pulled Edward down for round two. My entire body was screaming for him now, the bulge in my pants twitching and throbbing with excitement.

As I pulled Edward back down and our lips met again I felt the growl rising up in his chest. This time the kiss was more passionate and Edward's pale hand reached down and tore my shirt off in one quick movement. 'Wow' I breathed, impressed by his eagerness. He didn't allow me to say anything else as his lips pressed down onto mine again, his own jeans extremely tight now as well.

Sooner then I would have liked Edward has pulled away again. Wiping his lips with the back of his hand. Using a pillow to cover the front of his pants. 'Oh, wow, Edward, I'm sorry' I breathed, pulling the quilt up to cover my own bulge. 'Stop apologizing Jacob, you did nothing wrong, that was my fault – I shouldn't have done that' Edward said, shaking his head and putting it in his hands.

I went over and pulled him into me – doing everything I could to make him feel better – I didn't want him to feel bad because of what we had just done. Was I really that bad?

He must have read my thoughts, because this time he held me closer, using his finger to trace the curve of my lips 'No, Jacob, you weren't bad, that was one of the best moments of my life thus far, but it still shouldn't have happened – not when I still don't know what to do with myself'.

I tried to fight the tears – these were tears of happiness and sadness – I knew Bella was hurting, and it was all my fault, but at the same time I was so happy that Edward wanted to see where this relationship was going.

'I need to go, my family have been worrying a lot lately, Alice seen my break-up with Bella before I even knew that was what I was going to do, she also seen me run away, and they think there is something wrong with me – they think I might run away and stay away this time. And since they can't cross the line I need to go and check in' Edward said, looking down at me and kissing my lips before letting me go and heading to the open window.

'When will you come back?' I asked before I could stop myself. I felt my cheeks flush a burning shade of red at this – stupid Jacob – you don't want to look desperate, play it cool.

I seen Edwards lips curve into a smile at my thoughts. 'I don't know when I will see you next, I still have a lot to think about and work through, and I don't know how or if this will work, or even what it is, but I wont be far, and if you need me, call me' he said, slipping me a piece of paper that was perfectly folded and I assumed had his number on it.

Edward jumped from my window and took off before I could even say goodbye.

I lay on my bed, thinking aloud this time 'did that really just happen? What did it mean? Was Edward playing me? Would I only be some sexual object that he can use at his disposal?'

I groaned loudly as I pulled myself from the bed, walking out of my room and into the over crowded living room.

My father was in his wheelchair, looking at me with a smirk on his face, Paul and Rachel were on the love seat, both grinning at me as I came down, and Quil and Embry were on the other lounge, both looking at each other and raising their eyebrows in sexual ways.

'What the hell, did you listen?' I shouted, looking around at them all. They all grinned at me and began cackling like hyena's 'well, Jake, when you moan and groan you aren't exactly quiet' Embry said, causing everyone to laugh harder.

I pulled my hand back and slapped him across the back of his oversized head 'shut up or I will seriously hurt you' I threatened, making my voice sound as menacing and angry as possible. 'Aww, little Jakey is growing up' Quil interjected, causing everyone to laugh like hyenas again. 'The same thing goes for you Quil – I will hurt you if you don't shut up'.

I crossed my arms across my chest, staring down at them all – daring them to say something else.

After a moment I let my arms relax – assuming they were done – but of course my dad had to get something in as well 'so, Jacob, how was your first 'big boy' experience?' he asked, causing them all to laugh again – Quil, Embry, Paul and Rachel were laughing so hard they were clutching their sides and were choking because of the lack of oxygen.

I felt my body shaking – this wasn't funny – it was meant to be a private moment after all.

'We are sorry son, we are really all just happy that the Cullen kid came back before you did something stupid, and we are glad it is sort of working out for you – just keep trying kid, maybe the lee- uh, Edward, wont be so confused and he will take you if you be persistent' my dad said, causing me to realise he never did ask me who I had imprinted on when we spoke earlier.

As though he could read my mind he answered 'remember when I heard you mumbling in your sleep that time you crashed on the couch? Well I heard you say his name'.

Laughter erupted again as I sat on the couch – my body in an awkward position 'you didn't go all the way there did you Jake?' Quil asked, eyeing my seating position carefully before cracking up again.

I got up to hurt him but stopped in my tracks when my mobile phone rang.

Bella Swan's name was flashing at me. Thank the lord for caller ID, now I can decide if I want to answer it or not.

**Ok, so I hope you all liked the chapter – I know I did – but what will Bella have to say, lets just say that she isn't going to give up without a fight. And ever wonder what Victoria got up to? Well we will find out soon.**

**I hope you all read and review.**

**And I should update again soon, I am one of those people that when they get stuck into something I need to get it done or it will bug me! So you will never have to wait to long for chapters…unless stupid stuff comes up! LOL!**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	9. Me Against The World

**Disclaimer: You guessed it…I still don't own Twilight or anything affiliated with it…. That honour belongs to Stephenie Meyer, because she is awesome.**

**Ok, so I just wanted to give a shout out to those who reviewed my last chapter, it really does make my day, and makes me want to update faster. I am totally stuck in to getting this out there now! LOL! I don't like making people wait too long for things, because it annoys me when it happens to me! LOL!**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

---- Jacob's POV ----

I stared at my blinking phone, my ringtone buzzing loudly through the air. 'It's Bella' I said, looking at all of the confused faces in the room 'and I don't know if I want to talk to her, I think she might be pissed'. They all seemed to be sympathizing with me, because all of their faces fell at the same time – if I wasn't so nervous and undecided on answering this call I would have laughed at them.

'Do you want me to answer it and tell her you aren't here?' my dad asked, reaching his hand out for the phone. The moment I handed it over to him it stopped – that's good, it means she gave up.

I turned and sat back down on the couch, turning my attention to the basketball game that was on TV – cool the Chicago Bulls were winning. Two seconds later the house phone rang, the shrill noise hurting my sensitive ears. I watched as my dad wheeled toward the kitchen and picked up the receiver 'Hello'.

It only took a few seconds before he spoke again 'Charlie, Jacob is not here, I will get him to give her a call tomorrow morning, I am not sure how late he will be or when he will be back' my dad said, his face reading that it was obviously hard for him to lie directly to his best friend.

'I am not covering my kids ass, Swan, I have no idea what you are talking about, I am sure _your kid_ is just over-reacting to something like she always does' my dad shouted, his deep voice echoing off the walls in the house – oh crap, now my dad was arguing with his best friend because of me – I really didn't think something like this would happen.

Deciding it was best to leave my dad out of this I got up and went out the front, opening the door as quietly as I could before walking back in and slamming it shut, ensuring that Charlie heard it. 'Hey old man, I'm home' I called, acting as though I had just got in.

My dad looked at me dumbfounded 'I couldn't deal with you and Charlie fighting, this is between me and Bella, I will deal with it' I whispered, hugging him as he handed me the phone.

'Chief Swan, my father said Bella needed to speak with me' I said, acting polite – even though I was fuming because of the way he spoke to my father. 'Sure, Jacob, I will just grab her' he said. I heard the phone hit the bench and heard Charlie call for his daughter.

I braced myself, leaning on the bench with the phone gripped tightly in one hand and my other hand placed firmly on the chair in front of me.

'Jacob Black, how could you?' she demanded, her voice high and breaking – oh, crap, she was going to cry – 'he was the love of my life, you seen how badly it hurt me when he wasn't here, and then you just go and steal him from me' she screamed, her breathing heavy, causing the phone to make a static-like noise as she stopped talking.

I wanted to yell back at her and tell her that this was not my fault, that I had no control over the imprint – but she knows that – so instead I just sat in silence, waiting for her to continue.

'Don't you even think for a second about anyone but yourself?' she demanded, slamming – what I guess – was her fist, into the kitchen bench. 'Bella, I' but she cut me off, screaming so loud that I needed to pull the receiver away from my ear to understand her 'He will never love you, Jacob Black, never, do you understand that? He is just confused, and whatever hope you think you have with him you better think again, because he loves me, and he will be back, you just came and messed things up for a moment, but it will fix itself'.

That was it – with my entire body shaking from head to toe – and my entire being filled with the fire and rage that comes with phasing into my wolf form, I snapped 'Bella, shut up, please, I didn't plan on this, it isn't like I wanted Edward, it just, happened, I don't know where this thing between he and I is going, but I do know that I cant stop the connection' I shouted, raising my spare hand up to my head and pressing it to my temple. 'Well stay away from him and don't force yourself onto him, and then it will be the way it is meant to be. Edward and I together and you there…as our friend' she screamed, causing my body to shake even more.

'Bella, you don't understand, I cant stay away, it hurt so much when he was gone, I need him, and I am sorry that you got caught in the middle, but there is nothing I can do about it – it is all up to Edward now' I whispered, fighting back the urge to phase in the small kitchen.

'You don't need him Jacob, you _want _him, there is a difference' she screamed – how was Charlie not hearing all of this – 'well newsflash Black, you cant have everything you want' Bella finished, barely above a whisper.

Before I could respond I dropped the phone, falling onto the floor as my body shook violently and out of control. 'Jake, calm down' I heard Embry say as he approached me, his both arms raised in surrender. He slowly knelt down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder 'don't do it Jake, it isn't worth it'.

I calmed down a little as Embry patiently waited for the shaking to stop.

'JACOB, DON'T IGNORE ME, IM NOT FINISHED' Bella was screaming. I stayed on the floor and gingerly grabbed the phone 'what?' I spat, my voice full of rage and venom. But before she could speak I cut her off 'you know what, Bella, why don't you go and talk to Leah, you two can become the bitter twins or something – because this is not my fault'.

I could tell she was raging now 'How dare you speak to me like that' she spat 'I never want to see you again, you stupid faggot' and with that I heard a loud crack as she slammed the phone down, followed by the engaged signal.

Carefully I got to my feet, Embry put his arm around me and walked me back to the couch 'do you want something?' he asked, 'I can get Sam to come here, he has been through this, he might be able to help you' he said, looking at me wearily – he really was the best friend ever. I shook my head and sat on the couch – fighting back the urge to cry – I really didn't want to hurt Bella, but I really am glad that Edward isn't with her – am I a monster?

'She will get over it Jake' Quil reassured me, coming over and sitting near my feet so he could look into my eyes which wouldn't leave the floor no matter what I tried. 'She always seems to forgive you' he finished, giving my hand a squeeze before turning around to the others – begging them with his dark brown eyes to help.

It took me a moment to notice that Embry had been gone for the last couple of minutes, but he walked out of my room just as I looked up, a sneaky smirk on his face 'Jake, trust me, it will all be ok' he said, shoving his mobile phone into his pocket as he took the seat next to me.

About ten minutes later I heard a soft knock at the door – god don't let it be Bella – but I didn't have time to even blink an eye before Embry had run to answer the door. My dad wheeled in right behind Embry, I could hear them speaking to someone, but I wasn't really listening – my thoughts were scattered all over the place – was losing Bella worth this, especially when I wasn't even sure that Edward would want me?

I could hear my dad and Embry re-telling the conversation I had just had with Bella, but again, I wasn't really listening, I was only hearing.

Quil was still sitting on the floor in front of me, his eyes glued to the TV and his hand covering his nose and mouth. I looked at Paul and he was covering his nose and mouth as well. Rachel just looked at me and shrugged – she didn't get what they were doing either.

'Jacob, dude, come here for a minute' Embry called, craning his neck around the wooden door to look at me. I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest like a spoilt brat who was being forced to do something they didn't want to do as I walked over to the front door.

'What?' I demanded, standing behind Embry with my angry face on. But it didn't last – there he was, standing in my door way, literally two centimetres from my father and Embry 'Edward' I gasped, my heart skipping a few beats as my eyes landed on his 'your friend called me, he said you were upset'. I couldn't even find words to answer him – he was so perfect- and he came here – for me – because Embry had called him and told him I was hurting.

I saw my dad wheel out of the way and wink at me as he headed back into the living room, where I noticed he threw a book at Paul and slapped the back of Quil's head, muttering for them to show some respect and uncover their noses now.

'Ok, well I will just, be away, not listening' Embry said, pushing me with all of his strength toward the floor. Edward's cool arms encircled around me before I hit the ground, and he slowly pulled me up so I was on my feet again 'thanks' I whispered, my cheeks changing from tan to pink in a matter of seconds. Edward smiled and took my hand, walking me out the front where we sat on a cold patch of grass.

'I am so sorry about Embry, I don't know what he is thinking' I said, my face still pink from having to be caught by Edward – again. 'Well, Jacob, I do know what he was thinking' Edward said, lying down on the grass and pulling his hands up behind his head.

Oh right – mind reader, duh!

Edward chuckled lightly at my thoughts. 'So what was Embry thinking?' I asked, looking down at Edward's perfect face. He smiled his crooked smile at me, but didn't say anything – oh please, don't tell me he is doing what I think he is. I blushed harder at my own thoughts – Embry, ever the loyal friend.

Confirming my thoughts Edward nodded 'yes, he is trying to push us together, and he thinks he is doing a good job'. I couldn't help myself, the words came out before I could stop them – word vomit basically – 'well, is he doing a good job?'

Crap, Jacob, don't look desperate.

Edward didn't respond, instead he just looked at me and shrugged his shoulders – well, it was better then a flat out no.

'So, Edward, why did you come here?' I asked, leaning down and propping myself on my elbow so that I could get a closer to look at him and feel his cool breath dance across my face as he spoke 'I felt like I needed to be here, as soon as Embry called and said you were angry and upset I felt drawn to this place. When he asked me to come here and see you, I said no, but just before he hung up, I changed my mind. But I don't know why' he said, his beautiful eyes never leaving mine. 'So, please, tell me what happened'.

I felt my body shaking at the very thought of Bella, and I relied on Edward's mind reading abilities to know what had happened.

I went through the entire conversation in my head, and when I got to the end, the part where she called me a faggot and said she didn't want to see me again, I heard Edward hiss, it was low and soft, and it vibrated from his chest to his throat – normally I would have been disgusted by that sound – but because he was like that because I was hurting, it was one of the sweetest sounds I had ever heard.

'Do you think we will see them make out or something?' I heard Quil whisper from inside. Edward and I both snapped our heads around at the same time and seen Quil, Embry, Paul, Rachel and my dad all duck down in unison – it really was funny – and both of us started laughing at that.

Jacob, I am so sorry that Bella acted that like that' Edward said after turning back from the window as he pulled me into him, my head resting on his marble hard chest. 'Don't worry about it, she has a reason to hate me' I choked out, knowing that I was getting upset again. 'She didn't need to be so mean about it though, she told me she understood your side of things, she said she wouldn't take it out on you' Edward soothed, tracing lines on the side of my face with his pale white fingers.

I felt my self calming down and feeling happier as he touched me. 'She said she would take it all out on me, and I deserve it, not you' he said, looking down at me as I craned my neck so I could see him 'don't say that, really, you did nothing wrong Edward, you could have stayed with her, but you didn't, so obviously something wasn't right' I said, pulling myself up and pressing my lips to his.

This kiss was different to the last two, this wasn't as fiery, and it wasn't as passionate, it was soft and sweet and caressing. It was the way I had always imagined people who were in love to kiss.

Edward moved his hand and pulled me on top of him, our bodies moulding together as I melted into him. 'I really am sorry about Bella' Edward breathed, moving his lips from mine 'and I still don't know what this thing is between us, but I do know I am liking it a bit more everyday'.

I smiled at this before moving to kiss his lips once more. I lie back down and wrap my arms around him 'so, does that mean you will be my friend?' I asked, pouting my lips at him. Rather then answering with words Edward took my bottom lip into his, suckling lightly. I tried – but failed – to stop the moan that escaped my lips.

'YESSSSSS' I heard Embry scream from inside. I pulled away from Edward and seen them all back at the window, none of them looking disgusted like I would have thought – instead they all looked happy.

'Sorry, Edward, I have some friends and family to kill. Can I see you tomorrow?' I asked, slowly sitting up and walking toward the front door. He nodded in response and ran toward Forks – heading home.

'Oh, god, I love him' I groaned – finally realising what the weird feeling in the pit of my stomach was – but there was no way he was going to find that out – we had made a little progress – and I didn't want to ruin that by being too far ahead.

'So, Cullen has a new mate' I heard someone saying, not to far from here – somewhere over in the woods 'well, looks like this is a new hunting game'.

With that I head the loud howls of some of the pack members, all of them running at full speed it seemed – were they chasing someone? Chasing that voice?

I didn't think about if for to long as I ran headlong into the forest; Quil, Embry and Paul tailing right behind me.

_It's that red head, Victoria, she isn't chasing Bella anymore, you are the object of her obsession now Jacob _Sam said in my head, causing me to stop where I was and fight the urge to run toward Edward.

**Ok, well I know you might not have liked that chapter too much, but it has set a lot of things up!**

**Coming soon - the cataclyismic event that brings the two together...maybe! LOL!**

**Please remember to review – thanks in advance!**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	10. Join Me In Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Thanks for the reviews. It really means a lot!**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

---- Jacob's POV ----

I was running as fast as I could, the trees were just green and brown blurs beside me. There was nothing on my mind except finding the red head – Victoria.

_Split up!_ Sam called through our mind link _Jacob and Embry, head to the west, Leah and Seth, head east, now, Paul and Jared, go north and Quil, follow me, we will head to the south._

Following Sam's orders I ran toward the west of the forest, hoping with every fibre in my body that we caught the bloodsucker. The faster I ran, the more nervous I got – it finally hit me – the leech was going to come after me.

_Jake, don't think about that now, we need to concentrate _Embry said, catching me and running on my left hand side.

_I can see her_ I heard Paul call, and all of us turned, circling back toward where Paul and Jared were headed – we needed to hurry, if she got to the water, she would have the advantage.

As I rounded the last corner I saw her. Her flaming red hair was like an out of control fire, her skin was pale white and her features reminded me of a feral feline.

Her scent was over whelming, it was acidic bleach mixed with the salt and rust smell of fresh blood.

_Circle in; she has nowhere to go_ Sam ordered as we all moved closer toward Victoria. 'Oh, look, it's the puppy parade' she drawled, her sweet, childlike voice not matching her feral features.

Before I could blink Victoria had thrown her arms around me, her pearly white teeth sinking through the nape of my neck. I howled in pain as she threw me onto the floor before the pack jumped on her – all I could do was watch, writing in pain, as every member of the pack ripped and tore at the vampire. I could smell blood, and I could feel the pain from the pack whenever one of them was hurt.

I could hear in their minds they were too worried about me and not concentrating properly – because one vampire would never usually beat that many wolves.

'This isn't over' Victoria screamed, throwing Paul and Sam off of her and into Embry and Quil before she jumped off the side of the cliff and into the rushing, cold water below – there was no way we could catch her now – she had the speed and the ability to swim without breathing on her side – but if she comes back, I will personally bite her head off.

'Jacob, are you ok?' Sam asked, running over in his human form, doing up the final button on his shorts as he spoke. I tried to answer, but all that came out was a loud, harrowing howl – it filled the air and made all the animals within a 2-mile radius scatter.

'Sam, this don't look good – he isn't healing' Seth said, rushing over and putting his hand near the bite 'I think she bit him' he said, moving my large head, causing a painful burning sensation to begin spreading through my body.

As though my body was shutting down I phased back to my human form – now the pain really hit me – it was burning my head, it was burning my neck, and I wanted to scream. 'Seth, Embry, someone, I don't care who, just go and warn Dr Cullen we are coming' Sam ordered, his voice full of worry as he pulled a pair of cut off jeans onto my lower half. 'What should I tell him?' Seth asked, clearly over excited about stepping into enemy territory – although, Edward isn't an enemy – he is perfect.

The burning intensified and this time I let out a scream. 'Just tell him Jacob might have been bitten and that we need his help' Sam said, putting his arms beneath me and pulling me up to his chest.

My head began spinning as soon as Sam took off toward the Cullen house. The burning was becoming too much – this was a different heat – a different burning to phasing. This was worse. It seemed like my blood was on fire and was thickening as my heart began faltering, it was as though it was struggling to push the thick liquid through the thin veins in my body.

Before we were even at the front door of the Cullen house I smelt one of them coming 'quick, bring him inside, take him up the stairs and I will be there in a second – Embry and Seth are in my office setting a bed up for him' Dr Cullen explained before taking off into the forest.

I wondered for a moment what he was doing – where he was going – until the pain became too much and my eyes began to water.

Oh hell, was I dying?

I couldn't even feel Sam move as he ran up the stairs and found Embry and Seth 'quick, lay him on here' Embry said, moving the pale white sheets on the makeshift hospital bed aside.

The sheets were cool against my warm skin. But I didn't have time to enjoy it as the burning intensified and my heart tightened in my chest. I clutched my hand over it – hoping it would stop it 'Jake, what is it?' Seth asked, his voice frantic as he tried desperately to help. I felt bad that I couldn't answer him – hell, I felt bad that I couldn't lie to him and say that it wasn't that painful – but it was excruciating, and I was having trouble breathing now.

Dr Cullen came back a few moments later, his arms full of various items and instruments from the hospital. 'So you think he has been bitten?' he asked, leaning over my body and looking at the spot where the burning was hurting most. 'I-I-It, burns' I choked out, throwing my head back and closing my eyes to fight the urge to scream.

Dr Cullen was looking down at me, a slight crease between his brows – how did stones show emotion?

'It the venom' I heard Edward say from the doorway – his beautiful smooth voice calming me, helping me to ignore the burning and lay still for Dr Cullen. 'What do you mean?' Sam demanded and I could see him turn toward Edward, his entire body shaking with rage.

Edward crossed the room at a normal pace, coming and sitting on the end of the bed 'I mean, he was bitten, and' but that was where he broke off as he finally looked down and into my eyes 'Carlisle' he said – his normally velvety voice more like a hiss – 'What can we do?' he demanded, taking his eyes from my face and looking up at his adoptive father.

I felt the room stiffen and heard the gasps from the rest of the pack outside – they probably thought I was going to die – I thought I was going to die – _oh please let me die, it hurts so much._

'No, don't think like that' Edward whispered, grabbing my writing and shaking hand in his, using his thumb to trace lines on the back of my hand. It was nice; it helped take my mind away from the burning in my blood – even if it was only for a moment.

'Carlisle' Edward said again – though this time it was closer to a scream – 'is there anything we can do?' I turned my head to look at the doc – big mistake – the pain seemed to get worse when I moved my neck. I finally screamed, not being able to take the pain anymore.

'Edward' Dr Cullen began 'I don't know if there is anything we can do, from what I believe, from what I have read, our venom is fatal to the wolves' he finished. It seemed that my world crashed around me right then – I was going to die – and it wasn't even a cool death – and I didn't take that bitch down with me.

'No, Carlisle, there has to be something' Edward said, causing me to break my thoughts and listen to his perfect voice. 'I cant lose him, not now, I know what I want now, and I', but that was where he was cut off 'Edward, the best we can do is try sucking the venom out – but we don't have long – and we don't know if there blood has any effect on us'.

'Suck it out?' Seth asked, his voice sounded disgusted. 'Yes, drink as much of Jacob's blood as we need to until the venom is out of his system' Dr Cullen explained.

I felt myself shudder at being bitten by a vampire again – but then I thought of Edward – and what he had said just before – I really would have liked him to finish that sentence.

I saw Edward smile a little at my thoughts and I grabbed onto his arm when he came back over and sat near my bed 'don't you dare die, Jacob Black' he whispered, his lips touching my ear, as he was so close.

'You can all leave now' Dr Cullen said to Sam, Embry and Seth, 'I promise we will not harm Jacob; I just don't think you need to watch this'. I watched as they all left and listened as they ran off until I could barely hear them – which meant they could barely hear us in here.

'Can you all please just stay out of my office for a moment' Dr Cullen said, using his normal tone of voice. I heard the rest of the Cullen's responses – all of them saying they would stay away – and Rosalie saying something about drinking the dogs blood – if I survive this I will kick her in the head.

I felt my heart miss a few beats in a row this time, and seen black spots appearing in my vision.

'Carlisle, I don't know if' Edward began, his forehead on mine now as he spoke – it was as though he was worried he would never be able to touch me again – this is a good thing, it means he likes me – but it also sucks, because he must think I wont make it.

'Son' Carlisle said, putting his bony, white hand on Edward's shoulder and pulling him away from me so he could look into his eyes as he spoke 'remember, I trust you, and Jacob trusts you, I know you can do this – but remember, we don't know what his blood might do to you'. Edward shrugged his father away and leaned down to the still bleeding mark on my neck 'Carlisle, I don't care what it does to me – I just don't want to lose him'.

With that I felt Edward's mouth close over my bleeding bite. He pulled me closer to him as he drank my tainted blood – his eyes as black as night – and his grip on my arm tightening with the more he had. This felt nice – if it weren't such a bad situation I would have been a little turned on with Edward drinking my blood – wow, I am a real freak – it must be the venom in my system. _I think_.

I could feel the difference, slowly my body was beginning to feel better and I felt the pain subsiding – did that mean I was going to live?

'Edward, I think you have taken it all out now' Dr Cullen said, putting his hand on Edward's shoulder again. 'But what if I didn't, if there is even a little bit in there, he could die' I felt Edward's body shudder and heard the change of tone in his voice when he said the last word.

'I am sure he will be fine now son' I heard Dr Cullen say as my eyes fluttered to a close – I didn't know if it was because I was tired or because I just didn't want to talk to anyone but Edward right now. 'I am going to get the pack and let them come back here, they can stay here with Jacob until we know he is well enough to go back to La Push'.

I heard Rosalie's grunt of complaint from down the stairs – it would have made me laugh if I could get my eyes to open.

The pack all arrived back in a hurry, all of them coming into the now makeshift hospital room. 'Wow, he looks like hell' Seth said from somewhere in the corner of the room. 'Seth, shut up' Sam said, and I heard the distinct sound of Sam's hand connecting with the back of Seth's head. 'Shutting now' Seth replied, the sound of his hand rubbing with his hair the only distinct sound at that moment.

I turned over – my mind slowly beginning to shut down as sleep took over – and I grabbed Edward's arm, holding it tightly to my chest. I almost woke again at the low 'awww, cute' coming from Embry – but I was just to sore, tired and weak – so I decided, just this once – I would ignore him.

Edward carefully lay down beside me on the bed, both of his arms cradling me against him gently.

'Edward, I believe we owe you a thanks, Dr Cullen told us that you might have saved him, and we will be forever in your favour' Sam said, his voice finally fully accepting of the vampires – Sam never had a big problem with the Cullen's – but it seemed now, that he may actually like them – or, like Edward at least.

'You really don't need to thank me' Edward said – his voice back to its velvety smooth musical tone. I heard the distinct sounds of some of the pack walking out of the room. 'We will be back tomorrow, we cant stay for to long, we need to keep an eye out for Victoria' Paul said, his voice also different, more understanding – even though we were in a house full of vampires.

I felt the vibration through Edward's chest as he let out a low hiss at Victoria's name 'I am going to kill her' he said, his voice actually sounding like what I always imagined a vampire would sound like.

'No, you wont kill her' Embry said 'we all will' and I heard the sound of him slapping Edward on the back before heading toward the door 'well, we are all going, we trust you to look after him Edward, and we will stay in contact with you. So listen for our thoughts' Embry finished before closing the door behind himself.

As my lids became super heavy and my breathing began to slow and soften, as sleep was finally getting the better of me, and I wasn't going to be able to listen to everything anymore, I heard Edward whisper, his mouth close to my ear, his sweet breath sending chills through my body.

'Don't scare me like that again Jacob. I think I am falling in love with you'

Assuming I was already dreaming after hearing that, I snuggled into Edward, who responded by tightening his arms around me, and holding me in a way that said – don't worry, go to sleep, I will be here when you wake up – and I let the sleep take me over.

**Well, I hope you all like it, it wasn't that exciting, but Victoria will be back….but the main question at the moment…will Jacob be ok? Will there be any side effects from the venom?**

**Tune in next time to find out!**

**Anyway, like always, read and review!**

**And I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I tried to fix them all, but my keyboard has been a pain in the butt and some keys are sticking all the time.**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	11. Demolition Lovers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews. It really means a lot! Keep them coming, the more reviews, the longer the reviews, the quicker I get the chapters up here! Oh and to one of my reviewers – you know who you are – I sent you an email, I sure do hope you got it.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

---- Jacob's POV ----

The sun beamed through the open window onto my bare back. It was probably afternoon by now – how the heck did I manage to sleep for so long?

I twisted around and allowed my eyes to slowly open. Looking up I seen that Edward was with me, he had his cool arms wrapped tightly around me, his normally golden brown eyes now black as night, his pale skin glistening like diamonds where the sun was hitting it.

Oh, now I remember what happened.

I reached my hand up and placed it on my neck. There was a bandage around it – great, did that mean I wasn't healing from the leech bite?

'You are awake' Edward observed, moving slightly and helping me up into a sitting position. 'Yeah, finally, what time is it?' I asked, looking out the window – it was an unusually sunny day for Forks. 'It has just gone past 1pm' Edward answered, standing up and walking to the door 'I must get my father, he wanted to look you over and check everything was normal before he allowed you to even get out of that bed'. And with that Edward took off down the stairs.

I could hear his hushed conversation with Dr Cullen – normally if they were that far away from me, and talking that low, I wouldn't have heard them – wow, my senses must have been improving again.

The sound of footsteps approaching caught my attention 'Hey Jake' Embry called, bounding into the room and sitting on the end of the bed 'do you feel better?' he asked, looking me up and down, his eye's still full of concern and worry. 'Yeah, I am alright, although my throat is killing me and I am starving' I answered, sitting up more then I was before and pulling the sheets off of me and allowing the sun to bathe me in it's UV goodness. 'Well the guys are worried about you, they told me to come here and make sure none of the Cullen's had eaten you as a midnight snack. Well Leah said it, if we want to name name's here' Embry said, erupting into laughter, which in turn made me laugh like an ape as well.

'Ah, Jacob, you look much better this morning' Carlisle said, gracefully walking into the room and standing near my bed. 'How are you feeling?' – oh, he was in doctor mode – great – I hate going to the doctor. 'I feel fine, just a little sore and hungry' I answered, looking up at him.

Wow, he smelt so different now, I wonder what he did. Normally he smelt like bleach and it would burn my senses, but now he smelt more like citrus and sun – I wonder if I am becoming too used to their scent.

'Well I just want to run a few tests, nothing painful, but I can hear that you still have a heartbeat, so that is one good thing' Carlisle said, lightening the mood – did he know about my fear of doctor's – as though he could read my mind he smiled at me and began taking some blood samples.

'Dude, we are so glad you are alive' Embry said, clearly making a desperate effort to keep my mind off of what the doctor was doing – he has known me forever, he knows I don't like doctor's and hospitals – not since my mum died.

'The results may take a while, Esme is downstairs making some lunch, I know she is happy to be in the kitchen again, you are more then welcome to tell the pack they can come and eat here as well, and if there is anything else you need, please, don't hesitate to come to me – my door is always open' Dr Cullen said, handing me a change of clothes and pointing me in the direction of the bathroom so that I could shower and change.

I took a longer time in the shower then I thought, my stomach was growling and my throat was burning with pain by the time I walked down the stairs and into the Cullen kitchen. 'Jacob, please sit' Esme said – she had a beautiful and kind face, especially for a vampire.

I took the seat near Embry and Quil and we all began eating a buffet of food – it was delicious. Emmett and Edward who were bored joined us moments later, both interested in how much us wolves could eat.

'Wow, that was enough food to feed an army and you three ate it all' Emmett exclaimed, his large hands clapping together 'well done'. I couldn't help but laugh – Emmett was one of the other Cullen's, beside, Esme, Carlisle and Edward that I actually would get along with.

'Do you feel better now?' Edward asked, coming over and standing behind my chair, taking the plates and throwing them roughly into the dishwasher. 'Yeah, I feel a lot better, but my throat is still hurting' I said, rubbing my throat, hoping it was just an infection of some sort.

Edward was looking down at me with a worry line appearing in his forehead 'what does it feel like?' he asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. I thought for a moment, wanting to get the pain across in words 'it feels like it is burning, but it isn't hurting that bad, but it is kind of annoying'. Edward's eyes widened at my response 'what?' I asked, standing up and shaking him out of his daze 'oh, nothing, I am sure it is nothing' he said, putting his arms around me and pulling me to him.

I bent my head down to his level and found his lips – wow, they tasted even better then before – my senses were getting sharper. This kiss was soft and sweet, it would have looked like something from a romantic chick flick to the others in the room, but I didn't mind, I liked having Edward's lips moving in sync with mine.

'Oh la la, Jake, you are my idol dude, now all I need to do is find me an imprint and I will copy your smooth moves' Embry said, giving Quil a high five – they really were just happy for me, but man, I am still kicking their butts.

'I really didn't realise my brother was homosexual' Emmett said, sitting across the table from Embry and Quil now – all three of them staring at the public display of affection Edward and I were putting on. Feeling my face flush I pulled away, glaring at all of them in turn. 'Really though, Edward, when did you turn homosexual?' Emmett asked, a smile in his voice, which made it easy to tell he was mucking around with his younger "brother". 'Dude, Edward isn't homosexual' Embry said, looking over at Edward and I before turning to Emmett again 'he is more like, Jake-sexual, or something like that'. With that we all cracked up into a fit of laughs.

But the fun didn't last long as Rosalie entered the room – a sneer planted firmly on her would-be-beautiful-if-she-wasn't-such-a-bitch features.

'Oh the dogs are still here' she drawled, walking over to the kitchen bench and pulling something out. 'Yes, they are Rose, and I think, looking at these two' Emmett said, gesturing toward Edward and I 'that you better get used to it, because I don't think Edward is going to let Jacob go anywhere' he finished, smiling broadly at his mate. 'Whatever' she replied, walking past Edward and I and freezing in her spot, sniffing the air toward us 'what the hell Rosalie?' Edward asked, looking disappointed in his "sister". 'Edward, I know the mutt smelt nice to you the entire time, but he smells different now, those two' she said, sticking her thumb in Embry and Quil's direction 'they still smell like a wet dog, but Jacob, he smells different, it isn't as bad' she said, taking in another gulp of the air around me and Edward.

Emmett came over then as well, putting his nose on my shirt and inhaling a large amount of my scent 'wow, Rose, you are right babe' he said, grabbing a hold of me and pulling me away from Edward 'we need to see Carlisle' he said, quickly turning around and grabbing Edward by the arm as well, and motioning for Rosalie, Embry and Quil to follow.

'Come in' Carlisle called before anyone had even knocked on the door 'Hey, Carlisle, can you sniff the dog for us and tell us what you smell' Rosalie said – directly to the point – oh yeah, I was meant to kick her in the head – oh well, I will do it later.

Dr Cullen came over and took a deep breath of the air around us 'well, I smell the scent of the wolf on Embry and Quil, but Jacob, you do smell different, it isn't a major change, but the smell of the wolf isn't as strong as it once was, it is still there, but there is something masking it, something stronger and sweeter, like musk and fresh grass'. I stared at Dr Cullen dumbfounded and reached my hand out and grabbed Edward's. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, trying to make me feel better.

Before Dr Cullen could explain what he said, or try and figure out what the scent change meant I heard the pixie one – Alice – call out Edward's name from down the stairs 'Bella needs to speak to you' she said. Normally Alice loved Bella, and I know Bella loved Alice, but it seemed to me like the pixie wasn't to happy about Bella turning up like this – I guess she just wanted her brother to be happy – no matter who that was with – and god, I sure do hope it is me that can make him happy.

'Do you want me to tell her to go away?' Embry offered, his eyes filled with rage as his body began shaking – he really wasn't too happy with Bella at the moment – and he wasn't doing anything to hide that fact. 'I will get rid of her, it's ok' Rosalie said, walking out of the room and down the stairs with such grace that I could barely hear her footfalls.

Why did Bella have to be so persistent?

'Don't worry about Bella' Edward whispered into my ear 'I will talk to her later, over the phone, I know what I want now, and she has a right to know the full truth and the reasons' he said, pulling me into his side and wrapping both of his arms around my waist.

'I am not going anywhere until I see Edward' I heard Bella scream from down the stairs. I could feel the rage welling up inside of me, my entire body was shaking, and Edward tightened his arms around me, whispering in my ear to calm down.

The moment I managed to calm down so that it was only my hands shaking I heard Bella's movements, and heard her heart accelerate as she stepped over the threshold – yeah, the blonde was doing a great job at getting rid of her.

As soon as Bella walked toward the stairs I smelt her – it was burning my throat – I wanted to run out of here and attack her. I didn't know why, maybe it was my rage and anger about how she spoke to me, or because of the way she was handling the situation, but whatever it was, I wanted to hurt her.

'Bella go away' I screamed, my body beginning to shake again as my urge to hurt her grew and the pain in my throat intensified. 'I am not going anywhere until I speak to MY Edward' she said, causing my anger to rise slightly higher. 'Bella, GO AWAY' I screamed, pulling my shaking hands up to my eyes to stop from phasing.

The moment I pulled my hands up to my eyes I heard a loud crash, the sound of metal hitting a wall and landing on the soft carpet below. I moved my hands slowly and noticed that the bed – the one that I awoke on – was over in the corner of the room, it was bent out of shape and the mattress was torn in two.

'What happened?' Alice asked, running into the room and slamming the door behind her. 'I don't know what happened, but it was awesome' Emmett said, his eyes full of excitement and pleasure. 'Well what happened to the bed?' she asked, looking over into the corner. 'It was awesome' was all Emmett could say.

I looked around at the others in the room; they all wore different expressions. Carlisle had his hand under his chin and looked lost in though, Embry had his mouth hanging open and it looked like he was trying to catch flies. Quil looked dumbstruck, and a little worried. And finally, Edward, his eyes were full of concern and empathy. It was like he was feeling sorry for someone – as though he knew something bad had happened with the bed in the corner.

'Ok, will someone please tell me what is going on?' I asked, my voice not as calm as I would have liked it to be. Alice was nodding in agreement – she wanted to know what was happening as well.

Dr Cullen opened his mouth to say something but stopped as soon as the door flew open and Rosalie came in again, followed by the other vampire – Jasper, I think – and Esme, all of them with the same questioning look on their face as Alice and I have.

'Well?' I prodded, looking at Dr Cullen and then Edward – clearly it would be one of them two, or both, who knew what was happening and why the bed went flying into a wall – or it might have gotten thrown – who knows.

'Lets all go and sit in the living room, this is going to take a lot of explaining, and a lot of research, it is truly interesting' Dr Cullen said, giving Emmett and Quil a nudge toward the door. I stood with Edward while everyone else left the room. I turned to him, looking down into his still dark eyes 'Edward, please, tell me what that was, I don't care too much for research and stuff, I like things kept simple' I said, pouting my bottom lip out. Edward stood up on his toes and pressed his lips to mine.

Wow, this was intense – it was like it was our first kiss all over again – his sweet taste all over my tongue as they danced neatly together, his cool hands roaming my body, pulling me closer to deepen the kiss.

'I am so sorry Jacob' he said, pulling away a little – sorry? What for? Oh no, don't tell me he doesn't want me.

'No, it has nothing to do with us Jacob' he said, smiling at me and helping ease the worry that was running through my head. 'Jacob, when we go down there and Carlisle explains what is wrong and what is happening, promise me something' he said, his voice sounding a little scared and desperate.

'Sure, Sure' I said, looking down and pulling him tighter against my chest – clearly he knew what had happened just now, and he didn't like it, it was hurting him, and I wanted to make sure that nothing ever hurt him. But not knowing what was happening meant that holding him and reassuring him was the best I could do.

'Promise me you wont run, I don't want to lose you Jacob, not now, I feel so happy when you are around, it is hard to explain, I have never felt like this before, and' but I cut him off there, pressing my lips to his 'I promise I wont run away, Edward' I said, pulling away and taking a deep breath. 'I don't want to be away from you' I said, holding him to me again, taking his hand in mine and walking out the door.

So, whatever happened has something to do with me, and Edward thought I was going to freak – why did stupid things have to happen to me – I didn't throw the bed, so what hell was that? No matter what Dr Cullen's theories were, I knew one thing for sure, I was not going to freak and run – I couldn't do that to Edward, not when we were becoming closer like this.

**Ok, so I will update again soon, I just need to write the next chapter using the correct wording so that it won't sound stupid and under educated.**

**Well I hope you all read and review.**

**Until next time…**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	12. Vampire Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Thanks to mia-dcwut-09, fuzzycocoa64, Pace1818, Rebelwilla, InsaneYuki, lilli kitty, Rê and teambellaedward for reviewing the last chapter, it really means a lot. I was going to wait until later on in the week to post this chapter up, but as you all know, I don't like waiting, and when I get stuck into something, I pretty much need to get it out and done before I explode.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

---- Jacob's POV ----

I descended the stairs slowly with Edward walking a few paces ahead of me. I could feel everyone staring at me, I tried to avoid looking up, I was already nervous – this really did have something to do with me, and it must not be good, because Jasper was using his 'gift' to control emotions on me, sending me waves of calm. They obviously thought I was going to freak – and not all of them even knew what was going on.

'Please, Jacob, take a seat' Dr Cullen offered, putting his hand on Emmett's shoulder as a silent gesture for him to move. I took the seat Emmett was on, sitting between Quil and Embry – both of them staring at me with worry and confusion on their tanned faces.

Edward came and stood behind the couch, carefully placing both of his hands on my shoulders, his grip was gentle and soothing.

'So, what is it? Is someone going to tell me what happened in there, and why the hell are you looking at me like I might be dying?' I asked, staring up into Dr Cullen's liquid topaz eyes.

The doctor placed his hand gently under his chin – it looked like he was trying to find the right words to use – or perhaps he was considering a different option – I didn't know.

I looked around the room at everyone else. Jasper and Alice were hand in hand by the front window, Emmett was leaning against the wall just behind Dr Cullen, Rosalie was looking up at Carlisle waiting for him to explain and the mother hen – Esme – was standing behind the couch near Edward, her arm placed gently around his shoulders.

'Ok, this is weird, can someone just tell me what is happening?' I demanded, my throat burning the more I spoke and the more I breathed. When I didn't get a response right away I stood up, 'I am just going to get a drink, my throat is killing me' I said, leaving the living room and heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

When I came back they were all still in the same positions, none of them had moved – could they stand that still, like a statue, for ever if they wanted to?

As I sat back down in my seat Dr Cullen came closer, sitting across from me on the small glass coffee table in the centre of the room. 'Jacob, there is no easy way to tell you this, and we aren't even sure what it all means, it is going to take some research to know for sure' he began, his eyes not meeting mine, instead they were looking down at his pale hands, which were intertwined together on his lap.

I took a large sip of my water – great, it didn't even help with the burning sensation.

'I am sure I can handle whatever it is you think is happening' I said, hoping he would not see through my relaxed façade and find out just how nervous I really am.

Edward was still standing behind me – staring out the window – his hands placed on the back of the couch. He looked like a god – admittedly – a worried one, but still a god none the less.

'Jacob, we think there has been some side effects from the venom' Dr Cullen said, causing me to look away from Edward and back at him. 'Side effects?' I asked, my voice wary and slightly shaky. Dr Cullen nodded in response before standing up. He was slowly pacing the room, his hand on his forehead – clearly he didn't like whatever this side effect was – it seems it has baffled him.

I felt Edward move his arms, placing them both around my shoulders, his hands resting gently on my chest 'please, just stay calm Jacob' he whispered in my ear, his normally cool breath not as cold as it was just the other day – that was weird.

Before I had time to wonder why Edward's breath, and hell, even Edward's skin wasn't as cold today as it normally was, Dr Cullen spoke again. 'Jacob, you told me that your throat has been burning since you woke, did the water help?' he asked, still pacing the room slowly. 'No, it didn't help at all' I answered, placing the now empty cup between my legs. Dr Cullen simply shook his head and closed his eyes – completely lost in thought again.

Damn, now would have been a good time to be a mind reader.

'Ok' the doctor began, stopping where he was, in the centre of the room and looking over at me. 'Jacob, I believe, and this is still a theory, so please, don't get too upset, but I believe you have contracted some of the vampiric abilities. I think the burning in your throat is the thirst, and Jacob, nothing but blood will be able to fix that' I shuddered at the thought, but kept quiet, allowing him to continue 'you also seem to have a gift, like the one's that Edward, Alice and Jasper have' he continued, his gaze still on me.

Everyone was looking at me now – Quil and Embry both looked scared and nervous – but all of the Cullen's seemed at ease. Except Edward, he looked like he was about to vomit – if that is even possible.

'So, you are telling me that the venom, rather then killing me, has made me a freak?' I asked, my legs turning to jelly – thank god I was sitting down.

Dr Cullen half smiled before continuing 'I know this is hard for you to believe Jacob, but that is the only answer I have at the moment, you have a gift, your wolf scent isn't as strong, and your throat is burning. How did you feel when Miss Swan dropped by earlier?' he asked, placing his hands in his pockets and leaning against the wall near his wife now.

I thought for a moment – when Bella came here I was angry – I was worried she was going to convince Edward to be with her – I wanted to hurt her.

'Um' I began, still thinking about how I felt when Bella dropped by uninvited earlier 'I wanted to hurt her' I said 'but that really doesn't mean anything, I am still angry at her' I quickly added, hoping that would help Dr Cullen wake up and stop with the crazy talk – there was no way I had any leech in me.

'Jacob, I am sorry, this must be hard, and I know you were already angry at Bella, but I seen the change of colour in your eye's as she got closer to the door – Edward seen it as well – they turned red Jacob'

'Oh yeah, then how come they are brown now?' I asked, looking at my reflection in the glass coffee table. I could feel my anger rising – my entire body was shaking – the heat from the core of my body was fighting it's way through my system – I was so close to phasing that I wanted to get up and leave the room – I wanted to run, despite telling Edward I wouldn't, I wanted to run away.

I was willing myself to run toward the door – to get out of here – to stay away from the madness for a while – but it was as though an invisible rope was holding me down – keeping me here. Then I remembered Edward asking me not to run – he wanted me here – another quirk that comes with imprinting – you do whatever they want you to do, no matter what.

I sighed in defeat, closing my hands into fists to stop from phasing and hurting my friends and Edward – if the blonde was close by I wouldn't have minded phasing, but I didn't want to hurt the others.

'Jacob' Dr Cullen began. But I wasn't having it – this was crazy talk – I wasn't part vampire, I couldn't be, Edward took the venom out of my system – why do they keep insisting that I am thirsting for blood and that I have a stupid gift.

'NO' I screamed, forcing myself to stand up 'I don't want to hear this, none of this makes sense, Edward took the venom out of my system, I think you need a new theory here, and my god, you still haven't told me what happened to the god-damn bed' I screamed, raising my arms up in anger, and pulling them to my face.

A loud crash caused me to remove my hands from my face.

The glass coffee table that was in the middle of the room was now shattered, a million tiny shards of glass scattered all over the carpet. Everyone in the room had their eyes on me, all of them now staring, some looking scared, the other concerned, and Emmett – he looked excited.

'What the hell happened to that?' I asked, pulling a piece of glass that had flown up and into my foot out and throwing it back down with the rest of the broken table. 'Jacob, that was so awesome' Emmett said, coming over and slapping me on the back 'that is the coolest thing I have ever seen'.

I stared at him with my brows pulled together and my mouth pulled down into a frown – what the hell was he on about?

'Jacob, please, sit back down' Dr Cullen said, looking past me when he spoke and over at Edward, who came over, and took my hand in his, dragging me back to the couch. Edward practically forced me onto the couch, and then he sat on my lap, pulling my arms around his waist and leaning back into me, his head resting in the spot between my shoulder and neck. Wow, why did this feel so right?

'Stay calm' he whispered, kissing my neck with his hard lips – damn, now I wasn't even going to be able to get angry – I didn't like this part of imprinting – if Edward really wanted me calm, then I would have to stay calm.

'What happened to that?' I asked again, my voice normal again as my body slowly stopped shaking and the fire in my body made its way back to my core.

'That was the gift I was telling you about' Dr Cullen said, walking past the broken glass and standing in front of me again.

Wow – I didn't believe it, and until he gave me proof – since I didn't see it – then he was just going to have to deal with the fact that he was mistaken. I had no gift; even if it was cool, according to Emmett.

'I didn't do anything to the stupid table, or the stupid bed for that matter' I said as a wave of calmness flew toward me. Wow, they are scared or I really was angrier then I thought I was just before.

'Jake, I need to go' Quil said, looking down at his watch ' I have to run perimeters, and I think Sam should know what is happening' he added, standing up and giving Dr Cullen a polite nod.

Before he could get to the door I screamed 'so what, you believe this crap as well?' he simply nodded 'Jacob, you didn't see that thing with the table, I did, and there is no other explanation' and with that he took off, the loud, distinctive crack of him phasing into his wolf form filling the air for a split second.

'You know what, I am out of here' I said, but I wasn't able to move as Edward put his hands on my shoulders 'Jacob, please, you told me you wouldn't run' he said, his velvety smooth voice making my heart miss a few beats – I could see in his eyes that he was hurting, and I didn't want to be the cause of the pain, so I relaxed back into the couch and wrapped my arms back around him, hoping that would help him feel a little better.

'Ok, so you keep telling me I have a gift, but what is it?' I asked, my voice sarcastic and uninterested.

Dr Cullen walked out of the room for a second; he returned a moment later with a small, leather book in his hand. He flipped through the pages quickly and found what he was looking for. He held the book out toward me 'this is your gift' he said, pointing to a small paragraph on the page.

I sighed as I looked down, my eyes landing on the spot he had pointed to –

_**Psychokinesis**_

_**The term psychokinesis, also known as telekinesis, referring to the direct influence of a mind on a physical system that cannot be accounted for by the meditation of any known phsyical energy. Examples of psychokinesis can include distorting or moving an inanemate object as well Astral Projection.**_

_**Psychokinesis is the umbrella term for various related specialty abilites, which may also include:**_

_*** Object Deformation – including metal softening and bending**_

_*** Phasing through matter**_

_*** Transmutation of matter**_

_***Thoughtform projection – including the ability to place thoughts into someone else's head using only your mind.**_

_*** Self levitation – ability to hover above the earths surface using your mind.**_

_*** Shape-Shifting.**_

I looked up from the paragraph, staring directly into eyes of doctor Cullen 'is this shit for real?' I asked, my voice a little scared now – surely he was lying, there is no way I moved that table or the bed with my mind.

'Jacob, I believe that you do have the ability of psychokinesis, you were already able to shift your shape, to phase through matter so to speak, before you were bitten by Victoria, so it would make perfect sense for you to now have the ability to do some, if not all, of the other things. I do not think you will be able to do all of them, as you are not a full vampire, you are still a wolf, who just happens to have the thisrt for blood and a vampiric ability, but please, accept this Jacob, we will all do everything we can in our power to help you with your new abilities, and we will, if possible, help you find a way not to drink blood, but you need to accept this. And if there is anything you havent told me, please let me know, I will always make time to listen if you need me' Dr Cullen said, looking at me in a way that said – you are part of this family now Jacob, and we will help you not matter the cost.

'Ok' I breathed, 'I don't think there is anything else, I mean, my hearing and smell is a lot better, but I am not any stronger, and my body is still hot, and I have a heart beat' I added, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

'Jacob' Emmett said, walking over and sitting in front of me 'please, please, please, show me that cool thing you did with the table'. I looked into his excited face, he and Embry looked like kids on Christmas morning, it was like I was the shiny new toy.

I still didn't know how I felt about all of this, but there was nothing I could do – hopefully it is just a passing thing and the venom will leave my system next time I go to the toilet or something.

Edward smiled into my neck as he listened to my thoughts.

'Please, Jacob, move something' Embry said, pleading with me using his hands for dramatic effect. Before I could concentrate on something to move my mind went to Sam and the other's – how were they going to take this – would this warrant me to have to leave the pack, was I going to have to move away from La Push – nothing like this has ever happened before.

My stomach twisted in knots at the thought of having to tell my pack what was happening – after all – vampires, even, I am assuming, part vampires, or whatever I was at the moment – were a wolves worst enemy.

'I am sure it will be fine Jacob' Edward said, snuggling into me as I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer – it seemed like the only thing that could relax me lately was Edward.

**Ok well, that was it, hope you all liked it, and I really hope it made sense and you didn't get too confused, Carlisle will explain more about it with the more he learns, but he couldn't know everything right away! LOL!**

**Stay tuned to find out what the pack thinks! And more about Victoria and what she is up to will be revealed soon as well!**

**Well, as always, read and review!**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	13. Blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot, and I am glad you are all liking the story, and I know I update like everyday, and again, I apologize, I don't want it to annoy people, but like I said before, I cant help it.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

---- Jacob's POV ----

As I lay on the couch next to Edward, my mind racing and my throat still burning, his arms wrapped around my waist and his head resting on my chest, I could feel my heart racing – I was nervous – Sam had called a little while ago. He told me my father knows what is going on and had to come and see me. Sam had to discuss my current situation with the elders, it is protocol basically, so I was trying my best not to pick up the phone and abuse him, I didn't want dad to find out like this, but it is partly my fault, I should have just went home rather then stay here.

'Edward, I don't want to do this, I don't want to talk to my dad, I am worried' I finally said, trying to stop the words before they came out – there was no need for me to put any of my pain or fear onto Edward – he was a lot calmer today then he was the other day, when he found out what was wrong with me.

'Jacob' he said, propping himself up on his elbow and looking down into my eyes 'you don't need to worry, I know it has been a few days since you found out what was wrong, and I can hear your thoughts, I know you want to go home, and I am sure your father is coming here to tell you that he wants you home, and that you could have went back at anytime'.

I stared up at him – his perfect face hovering directly beside mine 'I hope you are right, but if that was the case, why does he need to come here? Why didn't dad just call me and tell me to come home?' I asked, my voice breaking a little because of my desperate attempts not to cry at the thought of never seeing my family, my pack brothers, and most of all, my dad, ever again.

Edward sighed and then pulled his face down to mine, his lips inches from my own 'I don't know why he didn't just call you, but Jacob, please, try and relax, and I really think you should eat something before your dad gets here' he said, pressing his lips to mine.

My heart began to race instantly and I allowed a small moan to escape my lips. I pulled him closer to me until he was on top of me, his perfectly chiselled body pressing down on mine. My legs were slightly spread apart, and he seemed to fit perfectly between them. His hands were in my hair, pulling me into him, deepening the kiss. Our tongues dancing together, our lips wet and bruised. I could feel myself calming – nothing could be better then this. Edward didn't break this kiss; he was into this as much as I was – he was rubbing softly against me, causing a loud moan to escape my mouth. I was getting turned on when I heard Edward moan back into the kiss after he pulled his face away from mine for a second to allow me to breath.

I slowly pulled my lips away from his and spoke 'Edward, I already ate' I said, finally registering what he had said – he knew I had eaten, he was in the kitchen with me – hell, he made the food for me. 'I meant that you should try some blood' he said, I looked away from him then – the entire Cullen family had been trying to get me to drink blood for the last few days – ever since we found out what was happening – and now they finally realised they should get Edward to talk to me. They probably figured that I would do it if he asked.

'I don't want to' I said, crossing my arms and pulling them close to my chest. Edward sighed before speaking 'your dad is human Jacob, you seen how you were around Bella, I know you think it was because you were already angry with her, but there is more to it Jacob, you don't want to risk hurting your father, do you?'

What a cheater, he went straight for the heart – of course I didn't want to risk hurting my dad.

'Fine, I will try the blood, but it better not be from a human' I stated, sitting up as Edward took my hand and lead me toward the stairs 'where are we going?' I asked. He smiled his crooked smile at me 'we need to tell Carlisle, he will want to know that you have agreed to try the blood'. I felt my face pale, and perhaps turn a little green with the more I thought about it.

Before were got halfway up the stairs Dr Cullen came down 'come on' he said, looking at me and walking past us to the kitchen. I watched as he bustled about, pulling out a black plastic cup with a lid, and a bendy straw. Edward pulled me toward him and sat me on the stool in the kitchen, he then proceeded to sit on the bench – very out of character for him – but then I realised what he was doing. He was sitting on the bench so I couldn't see Carlisle pour the crimson red liquid into the cup.

'Here, try this' Dr Cullen said, handing the cup over to me. I stared down at the cup – the burn in my throat intensifying tenfold with the smell of the blood – 'where is it from?' I asked, setting the cup down between my arms and Edward's legs 'it is pigs blood, it is from the butcher, I sent Alice out to buy some after what happened with you'. I nodded before retrieving the cup. I placed the straw gently between my lips, inhaling slowly I watched as the red liquid made it's way up the blue straw.

_You can do this Jacob, god, do it for your father, don't be such a girl. _

Edward got off of the bench at my thoughts, he came around and stood behind me, his hands wrapped neatly around my neck 'I know you can do this'.

I sucked the straw harder, allowing the blood to reach my lips, I slowly allowed it to enter my mouth, and I swallowed it quickly, not allowing it to stain my teeth red, even for a short amount of time.

The moment it went down my throat I stood up, ran into the bathroom and leaned over the toilet. Edward came in right after me 'that bad huh?' he asked, sitting next to me and rubbing circles on my back as the blood came right back up – ewww blood laced vomit.

'I'm sorry, Jacob' Edward said, his eyes full of sadness as he stared at me 'you don't have anything to be sorry about, Edward, but Victoria, if I ever see her again, she better hope she has an army to protect her, because she is going down' I said, getting up and washing my mouth out with water. 'Can I ask you something?' Edward asked, coming over and wrapping his arms around me from behind. I smiled as I looked up into the mirror – he was so short compared to me. 'Yeah, you can ask me anything' I said, twisting in his grip so that I could look at him easier. 'Did it do anything, the blood, did it feel better?' he asked – I could tell that wasn't what he was going to ask – but I wasn't going to push him into asking whatever it was he wanted too. Instead, I nodded 'yes, it eased the burning for a moment, but now my throat has gone right back on burning again' I answered, resting my head on his.

Edward pulled his head up and kissed my chin 'I think there might be another way for you to get the blood that you need, without having to drink it straight' he said. I felt him smile as he reached my cheek and he pressed his lips to it. 'Oh, really, and what might that be?' I asked, staring into his perfect features – he was gorgeous and he was mine – damn, I shouldn't think things like that, he might not want to hear things like that.

I quickly changed the direction of my thoughts when Edward spoke 'I think, and I am still not sure, but, I have a feeling if you hunt in your wolf form, you can eat and get the blood intake that you need, directly from the animal. You have eaten in that form before, haven't you?'

Instead of answering I simply pressed my lips to his, pushing him against the back of the cabinet, and pressing my body into his 'you. Are. So. Smart.' I said between kisses. Edward smiled into my lips, and responded by swapping our positions, I had my back against the hard wall now, Edward's hands roaming my body, and sliding slowly up my shirt - I felt the vibration through Edward's chest when he moaned upon touching my stomach – wow, he is amazing.

I could feel my most private area doubling in size as Edward slid down and used his tongue to trace the lines on my stomach. His cool touch – not as cold as it was before I was bitten – sent chills up and down my spine. The lower he went, the larger I grew. I was gripping onto the bench with my hand to stop from exploding with pleasure. I felt Edward smile as he reached the belt buckle at the top my jeans.

Unable to control my urges anymore I used my hand to push him to the floor, straddling him and pressing my lips to his neck first, and slowly kissing my way down to the top of his pants.

'Jacob, I' Edward began, but before he could finish what he was going to say Emmett's loud and booming voice called from down the stairs 'Jacob, your dad is here'. I looked up at Edward; he slid out from beneath me and helped me up.

_Damn, dad, could your timing get any worse?_

'Don't worry, Jacob, I am sure we will have plenty of time for that later' Edward said, pressing his lips to mine one more time – yeah, what a great way to get rid of the tent in my pants, ok, don't touch him, let it go down and then talk to your dad. 'I', sorry' Edward whispered, a chuckle in his voice as, as he stepped away from me, and stood near the door – how was he able to get rid of his bulge in his pants so easily.

Edward smiled in response 'come on' he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the stairs 'wait' I said, stopping where I was, causing Edward to almost fall – wow, that has never happened before. 'What is it?' he asked, his face full of concern now 'what about my eyes? Will they really be red?' Edward's face fell as he walked over to me and took my face in his hands 'yes, Jacob, they will, but don't worry, I will be with you, okay' he said. 'Oh, and Edward' I said, walking with him again 'what is my dad thinking?' Edward didn't answer, instead he just kissed my cheek, smiled, and led me into the living room, where my dad was sitting his chair, watching a game with Emmett, both of them really into it.

'Hey, dad' I said, my voice steadier then I thought it would have been. 'Kid, I was so worried about you, don't you just hey dad me' he had that parental tone to his voice. I could tell he had been worried about me. 'I'm sorry, dad, I just couldn't come home, I didn't know what to do, and I know Quil told Sam, didn't they tell you right away?' I breathed in after I finished – I was trying not to breath, because I could feel my throat burning and the urge to attack my dad was getting stronger – if it wasn't for Edward having my hand in his, I don't know what I might have done, and I'm not even a full vampire, imagine how crazy and thirsty I would be if I was.

'Sam only told us because he had to, and I didn't know where you had gone. I was worried sick, and so was your sister' he said, his voice calming a little as my body began to shake – this wasn't my fault – I couldn't just go home.

'Dad, I am sorry, I really am, but I couldn't come home, I didn't know what would happen, or if I was going to be exiled or something, I am a freak among the freaks now, and part of me has some vampire in it, and I thought I wouldn't be able to cross the treaty line, and' but that was where Edward cut me off 'Jacob, breath, your not breathing, and you still need to breath' he said, before I could take a breath I felt a tear fall from my eye. Edward reached his hand up and wiped it away 'Jacob, look at your father, does he look like he is going to exile you?'

I looked over my dad, his eyes were heavy and he looked like he hadn't slept for a week 'dad, I really am sorry, I should have called or something, or trusted that you wouldn't hate me'. Before I could finish he reached his hand out. I unlaced my fingers from Edward and walked over, taking my dad's hand in mine – the urge to bite him and drink his blood had subsided – the burn was still there, but the love I have for my father seemed to out shadow it.

'Jacob, I don't know what all of this means, or if it will be permanent, but the other elders, have unfortunately, decided that, for the time being, until you can prove you have control over your vampire attributes, you are not to be in La Push. The tribal elders have ordered the pack to attack if you cross – of course none of them would – but to be safe, I think it would be best if you stayed away' my father said, tightening his grip on my hand to show that he was sorry. 'Dr Cullen has said you are more then welcome to stay here, and I will come and visit, but it would be best if you stayed away for now'.

I felt my world crash down around me – so I was being pushed out of my own home – my worst fears were being realised right now.

Edward came over and put his arm around me. I leaned my head into his shoulder and did my best to smile at my dad – seeing the hurt in his eyes only made it worse – he didn't want me to leave, but he also knew there was no other choice.

My attention got diverted for a moment by the news update that was on TV –

_Police in the local Seattle area are currently searching for a group of vigilante's who have taken part in over four ritualistic killings this week. All of the victims were found drained of their blood, with bite marks on various points of their bodies. If anyone has seen or heard anything recently, please contact crime stoppers on 131300._

I turned away from the TV when the sports report came on 'do you think?' I began, but looking at all of the Cullen's, there was no need for me to ask that question. Carlisle looked concerned, Rosalie mirrored the image of her adoptive father, Alice and Jasper were staring at one and other in silence and Emmett looked excited 'why all the long faces?' Emmett asked the room in general, looking between all of us.

Rosalie got up and slapped him in the back of the head – damn, the blonde had some attitude problems. 'The problem' Alice began, 'is that Victoria is in Seattle, and she isn't alone'. Emmett laughed his loud and booming laugh 'please, who cares, did you see what Jacob can do with our furniture? Imagine what he could do to Victoria and her little friends'.

I sighed softly as I got up and walked into the kitchen – it was all becoming too much – first I get bitten, then I turn into a freak, then I cant go home, and now Emmett thinks I could take care of a well trained vampire.

Edward came in after about ten minutes. 'Jacob, you know you can tell me how you are really feeling, I would much rather you did' I shook my head – he didn't need to put up with my problems. Edward sighed as he walked closer to me 'Jacob, you need to listen to me here. I want to know what you are thinking and what you are feeling, without having to hear it without your permission, I am your's now Jacob'.

I pulled Edward into me and pressed my lips to his - did he really just say that?

**Ok, well that was bit of a slow chapter, but again setting some things up, not every chapter can be over dramatic…more about Jacob's powers and Victoria in the next chapter, also, the long awaited confrontation between Bella, Edward and Jacob, face to face in Forks.**

**Please Read & Review.**

**I want to apologize for any spelling or grammar mistake, I really do try, but sometimes I miss things….**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	14. Poison Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Thanks for the reviews! It means a lot, please keep it up, it makes me want to update faster and more often.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

---- Jacob's POV ----

Edward's velvety smooth voice was the first thing I heard as I allowed my eyes to open. Slowly I pulled my hands up and wiped the sleep from my eyes 'Jacob, love, you need to get out of this house, we are going into Forks later' he said, as I turned and looked at him.

It has been over a week since I was told I could not go back to La Push for the time being. I hadn't left the Cullen house; I spent most of my time in Edward's bedroom, ignoring everyone and everything that was going on in the world. Edward was always with me, he didn't even go out and hunt until I finally wanted to try hunting in my wolf form, to see if I could get the blood I needed without drinking it directly.

It worked, I hunted with Edward last night, I ate in my wolf form, and got enough blood to stop the burning in the back of my throat – but – now Edward is insisting that I get out of the house – and if he wants that, he knows I will give it to him.

'Do we have to go out?' I complained, resting my head on Edward's cool, hard shoulder. 'Yes, we do need to go out, you cant stay in here forever, and I know you are hungry, and you would love to have some pizza' Edward said, using his hand to trace lines on my cheeks.

_Damn him and his mind reading abilities. So he knows I want pizza, which means he knows how much I miss my family, my pack._

'Come here' Edward said, pulling me into him and wrapping both of his arms around me ' I know you miss your family, I know you miss your pack, and I really wish there was something I could do, but Jacob, you will be able to go back there soon, as long as you can prove you have control'. I knew Edward was trying to make me feel better – and I did love him for it – so I gave in. I got up, took his hand in mine and dragged him out of the bedroom. 'So we are going out?' Edward exclaimed, excitement evident in his voice. I nodded and smiled at him before we walked out into the garage.

'Where are you two lovebirds going?' Emmett's loud and booming voice came from behind the red BMW convertible. 'We are heading into Forks, would you like to come?' Edward asked, and I could tell, by the sound of his voice, he didn't really want anyone to come along, but of course – he was Edward – he had to be polite and ask.

After Emmett said he had to stay home and help Rosalie on the car, Edward and I got into his silver Volvo and headed toward Forks. 'Edward' I began, looking over at him as he turned to me – _how could he do that and not crash _– Edward was staring at me, his gorgeous liquid topaz eyes staring through me.

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, I wanted to see my family, and I wanted to go to La Push. 'I-I-I' I stammered, but Edward knew that I was upset; he pulled me into him, placing one of his arms around my shoulders and the other on the steering wheel.

_Damn, I wasn't going to cry, not now, I want to get out of the house, I need to get control of myself here, this could be fun, I have never truly been alone with Edward, not when there was always someone around with super hearing like at my place or his._

Edward smiled at my thoughts, before pulling over out the front of my favourite pizza shop. My stomach grumbled loudly at my thoughts of all the different and delicious pizza that I could order from in there.

As soon as we stepped out of the car I was overwhelmed with the smell of blood. My throat began burning a little and Edward came over and put his hands on my shoulders 'you can do this Jacob, we went hunting last night, you will be fine, just remember, you do not need it'. I tried to take his advice as we sat down at a small table in the corner of the restaurant.

A young waitress of about twenty came over, her hair was pulled into a tight bun and her make up was packed on – what the hell was she trying to hide underneath all of that?

'Can I get you guys anything?' she asked, her voice nasally and crackly. As soon as she looked down at Edward it was as though I was no longer in the room – it was as though nobody was in the room anymore – she sat down on the edge of our table, her legs crossed, showing off her thin thighs, as she batted her fake eyes lashes at _my_ Edward.

I could feel the anger rising within me, but I fought it back until I was sitting still and calm – Edward was mine, not hers, there was no need to be jealous – while I was trying to calm myself down I heard the door open and then close again with such force it looked like it might have fallen off of it's hinges.

As the gush of wind caused by the door floated over, her scent caught me – it was familiar – it infuriated me – it made me angry. It was Bella.

Edward politely told the girl on our table that he needed to leave, and he got up from the chair gracefully and took my hand in his – the look on the waitress's face was priceless – it took my mind away from Bella for the moment.

'Where are we going?' I demanded, pulling Edward up, causing him to stop suddenly 'Jake, I can read your mind, I know that you almost lost it when Bella's scent hit you, and I don't want you anywhere near her, I don't want you to hurt her, I know you would never forgive yourself if you did' he said, pressing his lips to mine.

_Was this about him still loving Bella._

'Listen, Black' Edward began, pushing me into a cool brick wall in the ally, his hands beside my head on the wall and his body pressed heavily against me 'I don't want you thinking like that, I do love Bella, but I am not IN love with Bella, there is a difference'.

I wanted to speak, but I couldn't, he was so close to me now, his body pressed against mine, his hands near my head and his breathing dancing neatly across my face – wow, I love him.

'Oh My God' I heard someone from across the road scream – I recognised her voice right away – Bella.

She came over to us, her hands balled into fists. 'Jacob Black, what are you doing here?' she screeched, stopping directly near Edward and myself. 'Bella, please, just leave' Edward said, pulling away from me to stare at her 'Edward, stay out of this, it is between me and Jacob' she said, before bringing her hand up and slapping me across the face.

Instantly Edward was crouched down, a low hiss escaping his lips 'don't you ever touch him like that again' he spat, his eyes a darker shade of gold then they were just before.

I placed my hand on his shoulder 'don't worry about it' I whispered.

This seemed to make Bella even angrier, she screamed when she spoke 'I understand now' she screamed, pushing past Edward and standing directly near me 'your family are missing you Jacob, I was there last night with my father, and Billy misses you, he wants you home, yet here you are, bedding a vampire' she screamed, pulling her arms up and crossing them over her chest.

'Bella, do not talk about something you don't understand' I growled, looking down at her, causing her to step back a bit. 'I didn't want to stay away from them, I want to see them, I miss them as well' I screamed as a tear fell from my eye.

'Well go back there then, don't stay with Edward, go back to your family' Bella screamed, before trying to push me against the wall. Edward came over then, putting his hands on Bella's shoulders and pulling her back a bit 'please, Bella, he is going through a lot, just leave him alone'.

I watched as her face changed from calm at Edward's touch to anger as he spoke – as he stood up for me – 'I don't care what he is going through, he stole you from me and then he left La Push, he left his pack and his duties' she screamed.

I felt my body shaking and knew I was close to snapping. I was fighting, not only the urge to phase, but also trying to control my new vampiric ability – I didn't want to make a car fly down the street.

Bella's voice was a muffled scream in the back of my mind as I concentrated on remaining calm – if I was in La Push, with my friends and family, I would be calm right now.

I felt a strange lurching in the pit of my stomach and my head began spinning for a split second.

As I looked around for Edward I couldn't find him – or Bella – I was surrounded by the familiar shrubbery of the forest that backs onto my house in La Push.

But how was that possible?

'Jacob, honey, please, wake up' I heard Edward whispering in my ear. I tore my eyes open and tried to sit up with such speed that my head began spinning.

I looked around and saw that I was in the ally way again. Bella was kneeling down near my feet and Edward had my head in his lap, and his flip phone glued to his ear as he spoke to Dr Cullen in rushed and low tones.

I lay my head back down on Edward's legs – trying to stop the spinning – he placed his cool hands on my forehead, cooling me down – I didn't realise that my body was so overheated at the moment.

'Jacob, are you ok?' Bella asked, standing up and sitting closer to me, taking my hand in hers.

_I thought she didn't want anything to do with me?_

'Jacob, she may be angry at you, but she isn't a monster, she is worried about you, you collapsed, and your body is over heating and your eyes seem hazy, please, tell me you are ok, let me know what happened' Edward said, his voice, which was normally so calm and smooth was now breaking and sounded like he would cry if he could.

I didn't want to cause him any pain, and this was considered pain, I wanted to reassure him, to tell him that it was all ok, but I didn't know what to say, I couldn't lie to him, I wouldn't lie to him, even if he couldn't read my mind, but I really didn't have an explanation for what happened.

'Is someone going to tell me what is going on?' Bella demanded, looking between Edward and me. 'I know I have been a bitch, and it took something like this to make me realise, I shouldn't be like this, I am just glad you are both happy, I will always love you Edward, but if being with Jacob makes you happy, then I will try and get over it. Just please, tell me what happened, Jacob, you don't just faint, what is wrong?' she babbled, tears forming in her eyes.

Poor Bella, she was hurting, and now, as always, she moves forward and worries more about someone else – more about me – then herself.

I looked up at Edward, urging him with my thoughts to inform her of what happened, and about what was happening with me.

Edward spoke quickly, not giving Bella all of the details. I saw her eyes drop to the half moon scar on my neck as soon as Edward finished speaking 'wow, Jake, I am so sorry' she whispered, putting her hand back in mine again. 'Bella, it is ok, I am fine now, really, the only real bad thing is that I cant go home' I said, hoping she would feel a bit better – she always empathised with other people – always felt what they were.

'I am sorry Jake' Bella whispered as the tears fell from her face. I sat up and took both of her hands in mine 'Bella, this is not your fault, you don't need to be sorry, and you don't need to cry, I am fine, really'. She nodded and smiled a tear stained smile at me before she got up 'I think I should go, I will talk to Billy, I think he would want to know what is happening with you'. 'Thank you Bella' Edward said, smiling at her as he helped me to my feet. 'I am just going to take Jacob back. Carlisle wants to see him'.

As Bella took off toward La Push – to tell my dad, and my pack what was going on – I went back to the Volvo with Edward.

'Jake, love, are you ok?' Edward asked, as he sped off toward the Cullen house. 'Yes, I am ok, I just, I don't know what that was, one minute I was there, getting angry, and then the next minute I was in La Push, near my house, and then I was back again. I felt weird, I was so dizzy and felt sick when I got back'.

Edward seemed lost in thought, he was looking out at the road and his mind seemed to be wandering.

Edward reached his hand over and took mine. He pulled it up to his lips and gave it a light kiss 'we will figure this out Jacob, don't worry about it, I will always be here for you' he said, his perfect voice calming me down and pulling me away from the thoughts I was having – I was scared, and nervous.

As soon as we walked into the door we were bombarded with questions. The entire Cullen clan was there, and so was Sam and the pack, they – somehow- already knew something was going on.

**Hope you all like it, again, I had to establish something, the next chapter will go deeper into Edward and Jacob's relationship, as well as an explanation for what happened, along with more from the pack and Victoria…**

**Please read and review!**

**Thanks!**

**PrettyTwistedx0x**


	15. Killing Lonlieness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! But I do own a copy of the books, and the movie, and New Moon was my fav, so I am dying for that movie to come out, if that means anything, which it don't…so YAY Stephenie Meyer for her Twilight Saga awesomeness…. three cheers for her!**

**Thanks for the reviews! Love them all. Ok, so this was the longest it has taken me to update, well remember when I said that stupid things sometimes get in the way of writing, well that happened. I am just glad I didn't take to long…. please forgive me people!**

**Warning: Slight man on man action in this chapter, if you don't like it, I think you can skip it, but I had to put some in here, but there is more to come later, but not to much later….I wont make poor Jacob and Edward wait that long.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

---- Jacob's POV ----

Everyone in the room was staring at me. Edward put his arms around me and glared at each one of them, daring them with his eyes to start something before I was ready to talk about it.

I made my way over to the couch, instantly the entire pack and the Cullen family had come over, all of them standing across from me, accusing me with their eyes – though not in a bad way – Emmett looked excited, Sam looked composed, Rosalie looked bored and Carlisle looked interested. The others, aside from Edward, were hard to read.

_Wow, this is intimidating._ I thought, as I looked into the eyes of each one of them, still unable to find the right words, or to think of what I was going to say, because I really have no idea what had happened. I also had no idea how the pack knew, I didn't phase, so they couldn't have read my thoughts, and Bella wasn't exactly a NASCAR driver, so she couldn't have made it to my dad before we got back, so that rules out the option that he had told Sam and the pack.

Edward crossed the room and sat on the couch next to me, putting his cool, hard hand on my leg and leaning his head on my shoulder. His touch was reassuring; it gave me the strength to finally speak.

'Look, I don't know what happened back there, but judging by how you all acted when we walked in the door, you have a far better idea about it then I do, all I know is that I wanted so badly to be in La Push during my fit of anger, and then all of a sudden I was there, at least, I think I was' I said, slightly unsure of whether I was really in La Push or if I just fainted and hit my head too hard.

'Jacob, you were there, Jared was on patrol, he seen you, and he freaked, we know you aren't meant to be in La Push at the moment, but we obviously weren't going to do anything about it, you are still our brother, but if the elders find out, then we are in for a world of trouble' Sam said, his voice as calm and controlled as the emotion on his face.

'I didn't walk there though, one minute I was with Edward, and we were having an argument with Bella, and the next moment I was in the forest, and then, I was back again, on the floor in the ally where we had originally been arguing' I said, hoping that I didn't sound too crazy.

Edward was looking only at me, reading the thoughts in my head as I replayed the moment, and remembered the strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, and the whirring, the dizziness – all of it.

'Carlisle, you don't think this is another of Jacob's vampiric abilities coming through, do you?' Edward asked, finally taking his golden brown eyes off me and looking up at his adoptive father.

Carlisle seemed to fathom the question for a moment, running a pale, bony hand through his blond locks before speaking 'Actually, Edward, I believe you are correct, I think, and this is the only explanation we have, that Jacob astral projected to La Push'.

I felt the room tense and was unable to look at anyone, out of the corner of my eye I could see Emmett and Embry both bouncing on the balls of their feet in excitement – kind of like a young child that really needed to go to the bathroom.

I chuckled a bit at my own thought before I looked up at Carlisle 'so, basically, more freaky things are happening, and there is nothing I can do about it, except hope that it wont happen again?' I asked, my voice a little harsher then I would have liked.

Edward put his arm around my shoulders for comfort, he knew this was hurting me; he knew exactly how I was feeling – all the time.

'You said that I wouldn't have all of the stupid psychokinesis crap that the book implied, I thought the stupid moving of objects, bending of metal magic trick type thing was all I would have to deal with' I could hear the anger and fear in my voice, but I couldn't help it, this was getting worse and worse by the minute – the moving of objects I could handle, but moving from one place to another with just my mind – that is too creepy.

'Well I think you are getting more and more awesome by the minute Jacob' Emmett said, slapping me on the back while Embry stood not to far away, nodding like a loon, in a agreement with Emmett.

I tried my best to smile at him – but it was a wasted attempt. So I turned back to Dr Cullen to apologize for my rudeness 'I am sorry for my outburst, I just don't know how to handle this, how is it that I could move from one place to another and not even know, how did people not notice I just disappeared?'

'That is because you didn't disappear' Carlisle said, walking away for a moment and coming back with a book 'here read this, maybe it will help you understand the astral projection' he said, pointing to a small paragraph.

_Wow, I have been doing a lot of reading lately. _I felt Edward stifle his laughter at my thoughts – clearly this wasn't a time to have any fun. This was serious, and he didn't want to upset Carlisle, and after all the help he and his family has given me, neither did I. So I bent my head and began to read the section he had pointed out –

_**Astral projection is an esoteric interpretation of any form of out-of-body experience.**_

'Out of body experience?' I said aloud before I bothered reading anymore 'so basically, I was still in the alley, I was just in two places at once' my voice was shaky and a little crackly. Dr Cullen simply smiled and nodded before motioning me to continue the passage **–**

**_It is said that it assumes the existence of an "astral body" separate from the physical body and capable of traveling outside it._**

**_The idea of astral travel is rooted in common worldwide religious accounts of the afterlife in which the consciousness' or soul's journey or "ascent" is described in such terms as "an...out-of body experience", wherein the spiritual traveller leaves the physical body and travels in his/her subtle body (or dreambody)._**

**_It is therefore associated with near death experiences and is also frequently reported as spontaneously experienced in association with sleep and dreams, illness and anger or fear._**

I handed the book back to Dr Cullen 'do you understand it a little more now?' he asked, taking the book back and handing it over to Esme, who left the room immediately to put it back. 'I think so. But how did I do it?' I asked, looking up at the good doctor with questioning eyes.

'It is a part of your abilities Jacob, and I believe that you were angry with Bella, as you said you were in the middle of an argument when it happened, and I can only assume, knowing what you are like, that you were using everything you had not to phase right there, which would have caused you even more anger, perhaps a little pain, therefor, the one place you have been longing to be in, for an entire week now, your home – your safe haven – was the place you ended up'

This all seemed to make more sense now – I still wasn't happy with it, but there was nothing I could do about it, and at least it wasn't as confusing anymore.

Slowly everyone began to leave, myself, Dr Cullen, Edward and the pack were the only one's left in the living room now. 'Dr Cullen, what happened to my real body then, when I astraled to La Push?'

_Wow, I feel like a total loser, and a dumb ass for asking something like this_.

Edward smiled his crooked smile at me having heard my thoughts. I felt my face flush – the last thing I wanted was for Edward Cullen to think I was stupid.

In response to my thoughts he turned my face so I was looking at him, he pressed his lips firmly to mine. causing butterflies to well up in my stomach and my face to blush even more due to the audience we had. 'I would never think you are stupid, Jacob Black' he whispered before pulling away and allowing Carlisle to look at me and answer the question I had just asked.

Carlisle's face was easy to read now – he was happy – he was happy that Edward was happy. He showed no sign of being disgusted at our public display of affection just then.

'In answer to your question Jacob' he began, giving Edward a fatherly look that said 'do not distract him again' before he continued 'your body was still in the alley, but as you know, you fainted, you have no control of your abilities yet, so you cant control the astral body and your physical body at once'.

He must have read the concern on my face because he came over and placed his hand on my shoulder 'one day you will be able to control the both' and with that he left the room to join Esme.

Now that it was just myself, Edward and the pack I felt as though my body had gone rigid, I didn't know what to say – I didn't know if they would tell the elders what happened, and part of me didn't want to know if they would.

'Jacob' Quil began, coming over and taking the seat beside me that wasn't occupied by Edward. 'I know you are worried, but don't be, we are not going to tell the elders that you were in La Push, besides, it wasn't really you anyway, it was more like a clone of you'. I laughed at that – trust Quil to turn something so complicated and confusing into something so simple and funny.

"I have to go and speak to Carlisle for a moment' Edward announced suddenly, getting up, kissing me on the forehead and leaving the room before I even had a chance to say anything.

_I wonder what that was about, why did he leave so suddenly?_

I looked among the pack, trying to read something on their faces – hoping it would indicate whether one of them had said anything with their minds to make Edward leave so abruptly – but I got nothing, they all looked happy to be here – all except Sam, he looked blank and composed, and a little worried.

'Sam, whats up?' I asked, looking at him with my brown eyes, motioning for him to take the seat that Edward has just vacated.

'Jacob, I need to tell you something' I felt my face fall – if he needed to tell me something then it could only mean one thing – it was something bad. 'It isnt anything bad Jake, so wipe that look off your face' he said, smiling at me – his smile was so wide that it made me smile in return. 'Well, then what is it?' I asked, eager to know what was going on.

Sam made me wait a moment while he stared at his hands 'It is Emily, she is pregnant' he said. I felt the excitement bubble up inside of me right away. 'Wow, Sam, that is so great' I said, throwing my arms around him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spent the rest of the day with the pack, we were all helping – or hindering as Sam put it – choose baby names. But he didn't like any of our suggestions – I really didn't see a problem with the name Wolfe, but Sam didn't think Emily would go for it.

'Well, thank you for a lovely meal Mrs Cullen' Sam said, after we sat down and ate the meal the Esme had prepared for us. 'It was my pleasure, I love cooking, it is relaxing, and time consuming, so it is good to have people to cook for' she said, flashing them her charming, motherly smile.

Just as I was saying my goodbyes to the pack Alice came running down the stairs and called everyone into the kitchen. I dragged Embry with me, as he was the one I was hugging when I heard Alice call – the rest of the pack followed as well, and we were all joined shortly after by the Cullen's.

'This is bad' Alice began, pacing back and forth across the kitchen. 'I had a vision, it is Victoria, she has a coven, all of them are newborns, and she is headed here, I don't know when, but I do know it was snowing, so it isnt for at least another two months, she is gathering followers, she is gaining strength, she is coming here for Jacob, I am so sorry Edward, she wants her revenge for James – mate for mate'. Alice slumped down in the chair when she had finished – firmly pressing her hands to her temples 'the worst of it is, I cant see anything after she gets here'.

Edward looked like he was ready to murder someone. I walked over and took his hand in mine 'Edward, it is ok' I said – hoping to make him feel a bit better. 'No, it is not ok, look what happened last time, Jacob, you have become this hybrid because of what she did to you, and she wont stop next time, I don't want her to hurt you Jacob, please, don't tell me that it is ok'.

I was staring at him – he was pissed, he was upset, and he wanted to hurt Victoria – it was very vampire of Edward – something he normally wasn't – and I had to admit, seeing that sparkle in his eye, and feeling the anger radiating off him was a turn on.

I shook my head to gain control of my thoughts 'Edward, we knew she was coming, that was how I imprinted on you in the first place, because we wanted to help you, remember, we went to remind you of the treaty, and then we spoke of Victoria, we knew it would possibly come to a fight, and we knew we were going to be involved, and that hasn't changed, we are still going to do this'.

I watched his anger grow more and more – it took me a moment to realise that everyone else had left the room.

'No, Jacob, I don't want you anywhere near Victoria, or the newborns' he said, his voice not the smooth and velvety sweetness I was used to.

"Edward, do you think I am just going to sit back and watch her kill all my friends and family to get to me, what if something happens to you, I don't think I could handle that'. I said, choking back tears at the idea of anything happening to Edward.

'Look' Edward began, crossing the room and putting both of his hands on either side of my face – forcing me to look at him. 'I know you were originally planning on helping with the situation, but this is different now, she got you last time, and I don't think we could save you if she bit you again, we don't know what will happen if she bites you again, and I personally don't want to find out'.

I considered this for a moment – but I wasn't going to back down – the only way that I would stay out of this is if Edward ordered me to and I had no choice – which was all part of the imprint – you always do what the imprintee wants.

'I am not standing back while you fight them Edward, what if even with the pack and your family you are still outnumbered? At least if I was there, I would have the advantage of being able to phase and do some serious damage with these new abilities of mine' I shuddered at the use of the word abilities – they were more like a pain in the ass – but they would be helpful – if someone could help me control them properly.

'Jacob, I just don't want to risk losing you' Edward began, pushing me into the kitchen counter and pressing his rock hard body to mine.

Edward pressed his lips to mine, I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue enterance – the sweet taste of his scent filled all of my senses as our tongues danced together. Slowly Edward moved his hand behind me, pulling me into his perfect form, his free hand slipping up my shirt and caressing my nipples.

I tried, but failed, to stop the moan escaping my lips – but this seemed to encourage Edward futher – he pulled me with him to the table where we had not to long ago eaten a very nice meal thanks to Esme.

Edward fell backward onto the table and I landed, softly, on top of him. I pressed my lips to his harder – the fire in the kiss causing my jeans to tighten over my erection. Edward's hands slowly moved down my back, tracing the fine lines etched into my muscular frame.

I pulled him closer to me, the friction of my erection rubbing against his causing me to moan again in pleasure. As did Edward.

'Wow' I breathed, breaking the kiss for a second and staring into his perfect face as his hands moved slowly to my bulging pants. He expertly slid his hand down my jeans and began to stroke my throbbing penis – it was the most amazing feeling ever.

I moved my hands to his stomach, reaching up and under his shirt and pulling it above his head, revealing his perfect, pale and toned body. I began placing feather light kisses down his stomach, until I reached the top of his pants, where I slowly unbuckled his belt and gripped his erection through his undergarments.

Edward moaned in pleasure at this.

_Wow, what a distraction, if I could do this all the time, then maybe, just maybe, it would stop me from wanting to fight Victoria and her followers._

I sat up and straddled Edward – my legs placed neatly around his hips. His hands now roaming my entire body – the feel of his skin on mine causing electric currents to surge through me.

After a moment of exploring Edward caught me off guard when he finally spoke again –

'I don't want anything to happen to you Jacob Black, because….I love you'.

**Ok, well I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, spell and grammar check isnt working on MS Word at the moment, but I have been through this a few times trying to fix any mistakes.**

**Hope you all liked it, and remember, read and review, because it feeds the muses and makes me want to put more of this story out there….**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	16. Dead Lovers Lane

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Hope you like this chapter. Sorry for taking so long. Stupid stuff got in the way, but don't worry, I am thinking I will be back to more regular updates now! Thanks to all who are still reading my story! And for the reviews – love you all…it makes me happy with reviews.**

**Warning: a bit of male and male action in this one.**

**Apologizing in advance for any spelling and grammar mistakes…Spell check still wont work, and I have no idea what the hale is wrong with it.**

---- Jacob's POV ----

My heart was hammering in my chest – had Edward Cullen just told me that he loved me? Or are my ears decieving me? – surely he couldn't love someone like me.

'Wha-What did you just say?' I asked, shifting so we were looking into each other's eyes. My arms was resting on his lower back, pulling him close to me – our bodies flush against each other.

I watched Edward's crooked smile form on his lips, his gorgeous, liquid gold eyes boaring into my dark brown one's. His eyes were alight with a fire I had never noticed before – it was like looking into a new Edward – one who was relieved, like he had just gotten something off his chest that he had been waiting to say for a long time.

'I said' he began, his voice as smooth as velvet – as calming as a cool shower on a hot summers day – 'I said I love you, Jacob Black' he finished, smiling at me, moving closer so his petal pink lips ghosted over mine.

My entire world seemed to melt away – it was as though nothing else in the world existed – the threat of Victoria and her army was gone, the Cullen family, the pack and my father were all gone – all that mattered in this moment was myself and my Edward.

I opened my mouth to tell him that I loved him as well, but no words had left my mouth before Alice came hurtling down the stairs, the rest of the family following close behind with the pack at their heels.

'I am so sorry' she began, covering her eyes when she noticed the close proximity Edward and I were in. Slowly I pushed Edward away, opting to grab his hand instead. 'Don't worry Alice' Edward said – hoping to reasure his sister.

Alice was pacing up and down the kitchen, her eyebrowns knitted together in either confusion or concentration – I couldn't tell – and she didn't look like she was going to speak any time soon.

As soon as those thoughts left my head and I was about to ask Alice what was going on, Edward's hand gripped mine harder – if I didn't have the supernatural strength working for me it would have hurt.

'What is it?' I asked, turning my back on everyone else so I could look at Edward – who had clearly just read Alice's every thought – and he wasn't happy about it.

Edward looked down at me and drew his arms around my waist, pulling me into him and taking a large gulp of air before he spoke. His voice was slightly shaky – very different to how it was a mere moment ago.

The entire Cullen family – aside from Alice – leaned forward, knowing that Edward was going to inform everyone what was going on – what Alice seemed unable to say. The pack followed suit – all leaning in, waiting with the mask of indifference on all of their faces – if it wasn't such a serious moment I would have laughed at the identical look on the entire pack's face.

'The Volturi' Edward whispered, and I watched all of the Cullen's gasp at once and step back a little before Edward continued. 'The Volturi have caught wind of my relationship with Jacob, and of his new powers, they are coming here – they want Jacob as well now'.

It all happened at once – the Cullen's began strategizing a plan, the pack began working on one of their own, and Edward slid down the wall and sat on the floor, his head placed in his hands.

'Edward, are you ok?' I asked, knealing down and placing a hand on his shoulder. 'Jacob, I am so sorry, this is all my fault, I am putting you in more and more danger by the minute' he muttered, his voice muffled in his pale hands.

_Poor Edward, this isnt his fault – I mean, how bad can this Volturi be anyway?_

Edward looked up at my thoughts, though he didn't look at me, he looked at the wall behind me and above my head. 'The Volturi is basically vampire royalty, they also act like law enforcers, I don't think our relationship is something that has ever happened before, and I also think that it would be forbidden, we are meant to be enemies after all' he said, his voice quaking and breaking at certain points – still avoiding looking at me.

'Edward, this is not your fault, none of it is your fault, and how do you know our relationship will be frowned upon by the Volturi if it has never happened before?' I asked, moving to sit next to Edward – unable to handle the fact that I was right in front of him and he wouldn't look at me. 'Our relationship is not the only thing they are concerned about, it is not the only reason they are coming here, they also know about your new powers, and this – I imagine – will interest them even more then our relationship' he said.

_Well, that isnt so bad_

'Jacob, love, it is bad, they wont like it. There is only two things that could come from them visiting us, and seeing you. Either they will freak out because of your power – especially the conjoined power of the wolf and the vampiric abilities, in which case they will kill you. Or, they will take you away to study you, and in the end, I have no doubt, kill you anyway, and I don't want to lose you' Edward said, pulling his knee's up and placing his head on them.

I tuned out the Cullen's and the pack – who were now talking together – I heard my name, and Edwards, thrown around a few times, but I wasn't listening enough – my thoughts were of the Volturi, and the pain it would cause Edward if they came and done something to me.

Edward let out a small laugh beside me 'I am more worried about you then myself Jacob, and it wont come to that, so you don't need to worry about me. I want to protect you Jacob, from the Volturi and Victoria'

_He really is the sweetest person I know – but I am sure I can handle a few vampires – royalty or psychotic, like Victoria – bring them on._

'Jacob, please, stop thinking things like that' Edward pleaded, his voice desperate – his face buried deep in his hands. 'The Volturi are not like normal vampires, they don't need to bite, or even move, to kill'. Edward choked on the last word.

I couldn't take him sitting here and blaming himself like this – worrying only about me – what about himself, he was in this relationship as well – and if they wanted to punish him, or punish me through him…

Edward's cool hand touched my shoulder 'please, don't think like that love' he said, finally looking into my eyes. 'Sorry' I mumbled, leaning my head down and resting it on his shoulder.

'Carlisle' Edward called, as his long, pale hand absentmindly played with my hair as he spoke. 'What are we going to do? There is no way that I am letting them touch Jacob'.

I didn't even have the energy to argue – thoughts of hooded vampires coming toward me, simply blinking and killing Edward – his body lit in a burst of flames – his scream filling my ears and the surrounding area filling my thoughts – I didn't want anything to happen to Edward.

Edward tightened his arm around me, pulling me closer to him – I was almost sitting in his lap now. 'It is going to be ok, nothing is going to happen to me' he whispered, so low that I had to strain to hear him.

I turned my head – not wanting to notice the rest of the pack or the Cullen's.

_Just as I think my life is finally going to get back on track something like this happens – no wonder vampires were our worst enemy – they have terrible timing._

I felt Edward's chest rise and fall in silent laughter at my thoughts – this cheered me up a bit – but I still couldn't turn and look at the others, so I kept my face turned and buried in the crook of Edward's neck – my eyes fluttering to a close as I zoned into the conversation now taking place in front of us.

'…and then we do what?' Embry demanded. I could hear the anger rising in him – too bad I wasn't paying attention to the plan they were discussing just now – I would have known why Embry was so angry.

'I am with Embry on this' Emmett interjected, and Rosalie scoffed.

_Clearly whatever is bugging Embry and Emmett and causing Edward to tighten his grip on me possesivly don't bother her – she must think that whatever was said was a good idea._

'It is the only option we have at the moment, there is no way we can run – the threat of Victoria and her army is still looming, and I am sure that no matter what we do that the Volturi will keep hunting – they think of Jacob as a threat to vampire kind – I know them enough to know that much – or else they wouldn't be heading here with no notice' Carlisle said – his voice as calm as ever.

_Know I really do wish that I knew what they had been talking about before – that will teach me not to listen._

'No' was all Edward said, pulling me closer to him still 'there is no way this is happening Carlisle, think of something else, or I will leave, right now, with Jacob, and I don't know when we will be able to see you again' he threatened.

I chose this moment to open my eyes and take in my surroundings – the entire Cullen family was standing in the kitchen – Carlisle was near Esme, Alice was still pacing , Jasper was in the far corner, leaning casually against the counter, Rosalie was standing with her arms folded and looking down at Edward as though he was crazy – Emmett on the other hand was standing with the pack, his arms touching Embry's – both of them looking ready to launch at the Cullen's on the other side of the kitchen.

'We are not using Jacob as bait to draw Victoria out earlier then she had planned, I don't understand how having Victoria and the Volturi here at the same time is a good thing' Sam said, folding his arms over his chest and planting his feet firmly on the ground, the rest of the pack – and Emmett – following suit.

This caught my attention – well, no wonder Edward was so livid and angry, and protective at the moment – I wasn't even sure how I felt about this idea – but if it would somehow protect Edward…

'Don't even think about it' Edward growled, looking down at me, his smouldering eyes glistening with a new anger.

'Look' Carlisle said, leaning down so he was eye level with Edward. 'I know you don't want anything to happen to Jacob, and let me reassure you, we don't want anything to happen to him either' he said. There was a snort from the direction Rosalie was standing in, but it was easy enough to ignore her.

Edward seemed to be lost in thought at the moment – his eyes were slightly gazed over, but his arm was still wrapped around me – and I didn't mind, it was a wonderful feeling – being with Edward left me complete, and calm, even in a dangerous situation like we are at the moment.

'I don't want to use Jacob as bait to lure Victoria here, but maybe you are right, maybe if Victoria turns up while the Volturi is here they will be to wound up in her and her army of newborn vampires, and they will see both Jacob, and the pack, fighting with us, helping to regain order in the vampiric world' Edward said 'but, it is not my decision, it is Jacob's, and I want word from you, and the family, that he will be safe'.

Carlisle nodded before speaking 'you have my word, son, nothing will happen to Jacob if he agree's to draw Victoria to us once the Volturi are close enough. What do you say Jacob?'

I took a moment to register all of this – my thoughts a jumble of mush again. 'Yes, I will do it' I said 'but how will you know when they are close enough?'.

The entire room seemed to lighten a bit at my last comment.

_What, that was a serious question – and now there are a few select people who are laughing like I am an idiot._

I could feel something bubbling inside of me, and knew that something was happening with my new abilities – I still had no control over them.

_STOP! STOP! STOP! _I screamed in my head, pulling my arms up and over my head, hoping against hope that nothing happened – that I had managed to stop myself from losing my temper over nothing, causing something to break.

'Jacob' Edward said, pulling my hands away from my head and pulling me into him, his arms around my waist. 'Sorry' I mumbled, putting my head down in his bronze locks to hide my embaressment – I really didn't want anyone to notice that. 'Don't be sorry love, you are amazing' Edward whispered, turning his head up to face mine.

I looked at him with confusion written all over my face.

It was Embry who spoke this time though 'Jacob, I totally just heard you screaming to stop in my head'. Embry's voice was nothing compared to his face – he looked like he would burst with excitement.

I tried to think of what he was going on about – but my brain decided to ignore me – I couldn't even remember saying the word stop – not in the last five minutes anyway.

'You were losing control when people laughed at your question about how we will know when the Volturi is nearby, and in your head you were screaming to stop so you didn't break anything' Edward answered my thoughts, looking up at me with his crooked smile firmly in place.

'Oh, another ability thing' I said, looking over at Carlisle now – he simply nodded in repsonse. 'Thought Form Projection' he said, smiling at me before exiting the room.

_Oh no, he is probably going to get a book and make me read about the newest thing I can do_

'No, he isnt, don't worry' Edward whispered, grabbing my hand and leading me toward the stair case 'we are going to sleep, well, I am not, but you are, and then we will all meet back here tomorrow, and your dad will be coming – we want to make sure he is safe through all of this aswell'

As soon as those words left Edward's lips I pulled him into my arms, pressing his body to mine and pushing him against the door that leads to his bedroom 'You. Are. The. Best. Boyfriend. In. The. World' I said between kisses down his jaw and to his neck. Edward chuckled, causing my arousal, which had been threatening to grow from the moment I pushed him into the wall, to twitch and jerk in anticipation.

I pressed myslef between his legs, my erection pressing into his hip, causing an elicit moan to espcape Edward's mouth. 'Thanks for thinking of my dad, and for caring so much , this will all work out, we will talk it all through tomorrow, and it will be fine' I said, my voice sounding sultry.

Edward simply nodded while reaching his hand to open his bedroom door. 'Oh and by the way Jake' he began, dragging me into his room and pushing me onto the bed that I slept in when I was here. He straddled my hips, grinding his erection into mine – the friction alone was almost enough to make me cum right then – but I held it off – concentrating on the perfect figure before me.

'Alice' he said, kissing down my jaw and removing my shirt in a flourish and then reaching up and stripping his own off. 'Alice, what?' I asked, finally realising he had spoken.

Edward laughed again – still trailing cool, soft and caressing kisses down my torso now 'she will be watching them, keeping an eye out, watching the decisions they make, that is how we will know roughly when they will get here. What happens after that, well, lets not worry about that, we can get to that tomorrow' he said, reaching the belt buckle and undoing it, whipping it out without a struggle.

My breathing began to hitch as Edward slid his finger into the waist of my pants – trailing his cool hands down to rub the tip of my growing arousal – wow, this couldn't get any better.

'Edward' I breathed, his name ghosting off my lips with ease – as though I had been in this predicament with him before. 'Is this another distraction attempt, to keep my mind off things?' I asked, remembering what had happened, and how heated we got not to long before the news of the Volturi interupted and he was distracting me from the Victoria threat.

But instead of answering Edward removed my pants and boxer shorts and put his mouth over my throbbing erection, using his tongue to trace neat cirlces on the shaft while he slowly began sucking and moving, in slow motion up and down.

'Oh shit, Edward' I screamed, grabbing onto the sheets beneath me and closing my eyes – god I hope nobody with their super hearing heard that.

Edward laughed lightly at my outburst, the sensation vibrating through my throbbing and aching penis. 'Oh, god, I' I began – but didn't get to finish my sentence. Edward gave one quick, deep suck on my penis – his hand massaging my nipples as I came, fast and hard into his mouth.

'Wow, that, we, but' Edward laughed at my incoherancy. He came over and lay beside me, tracing patterns along my bare chest. 'And no, that wasn't a distraction' he said, putting his head on his elbow as he looked down into my face.

'Oh, Edward' I began, rolling over so that I was lying on top of him now. 'I love you too' I finished, before taking his mouth in mine and probing the cold cavern of his mouth with my tongue.

**Ok, so hope you all like this chapter, it was fun to write, not that exciting, but as you can tell, it is heading to confrontation, and not just one, but will it all work out? Will Edward and Jacob FINALLY be able to bond, entirely, complete sex….still thinking about how that will come to be, and the positions….but stay tuned, Victoria, Volturi and Edward/Jacob goodness coming up!**

**Please review, it will mean a lot…**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	17. Prelude To Tragedy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**OK, so I decided to update again, since it took me so long to do the last one…consider this an apology of sorts. Hope you all can forgive my lateness with the previous chapter.**

**Attention: Kelly – The Half Blood Prince DVD is out on the 18th of November, and that times well, since then, we can get that and watch it, then head into the midnight session of New Moon. Wow, the 19th of November is so close now. I can't wait. And the timing of the HBP release on DVD is awesome. I can have my platinum angel time followed close by to some Half Nakey Jakey time…YAY!**

**Please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes, the stupid spell check is still not working, but I will get someone who can figure it out for me. I am pretty computer illiterate. Sorry.**

**Thanks for the reviews…Means a lot…and now, onto the story!**

---- Jacob's POV ----

I awoke a few hours later, my head resting on Edward's chest, his toned and hard arms wrapped around me, his free hand holding a book – it is so sweet that he stayed here the entire time I slept.

'Hey' I said, looking up at him before grabbing my boxer shorts from the floor and pulling them on – the memories of what Edward did to me last night running through my head – a faint pink blush appearing on my cheeks.

Edward carefully placed the book on the floor and took me into his arms; he slowly pulled his head up to mine and kissed me on the cheek 'Sleep well?' he asked, pulling me toward the door as my stomach let out a loud grumble 'and now, it is time to eat' he said, laughing at the blush that was still on my cheeks.

We headed down the stairs – the house was empty, save for Emmett who was sitting at the kitchen bench – a wide, toothy grin on his face.

'Did you two have fun last night?' he asked, his booming laugh echoing off the clean and crisp décor in the kitchen. 'Emmett, please, shut up' Edward pleaded; walking over to the fridge and pulling out some milk and breakfast cereal. Emmett simply laughed again before turning to me as I sat down opposite him at the bench.

'Well, Jakey boy, wait until I tell Embry about this new development' he said, reaching over and slapping me on the back. 'What are you on about?' I asked, putting my head in my hands, trying as hard as I could to hide the heat that had crept it's way up my neck.

Emmett laughed again before throwing his head back and screaming 'Oh, shit, Edward', his imitation of my voice almost perfect. 'Emmett, if you don't shut up right now I am seriously going to hurt you' Edward said from the corner, coming over and handing me some food. I muttered a quick thanks to him and put my head back down – concentrating extra hard on chewing and swallowing each bite of breakfast cereal.

I tried as hard as I could to ignore him, but Emmett's voice was loud, if anyone else was here, even if it was someone like my father, with no super hearing, they would have heard every word he was saying.

'Jakey, there is no need to be embarrassed' he said, coming over and standing behind me now 'just wait until you and my brother actually have sex, you think this is bad, this is only a small amount of taunting in comparison' he whispered, so low that I wasn't even sure Edward had heard him.

'Emmett, leave him alone' Edward said, coming over and dragging Emmett back to the seat opposite me. Emmett huffed and waited until Edward was a safe distance away before speaking again 'Oh, shit, Edward' he said, again, throwing his head back and clutching the bench, his face a mask of pure ecstasy.

'Emmett' I groaned, pushing the bowl away from me and putting my head down on the bench.

_Hmm, I wonder how he would feel if I didn't act so embarrassed, what if I just told him a bit more about it_.

Edward laughed at my thoughts before turning away – I guess he wants to know how Emmett would react as well.

'Ok, Emmett, you want to know something?' I asked, hoping my voice was as confident as I wanted it to sound. 'What?' he asked, leaning forward – we were inches apart from one and other now – Edward was still looking away, his gorgeous face showing pure amusement.

Emmett leaned in a little closer when I whispered my next sentence 'it was awesome, your brother certainly knows what to do with his tongue and mouth – I have never had anything so great happen to me in my life, and to be honest, I don't mind that you heard all that, it kind of turns me on, and really, I cant wait for the sex, I bet that your brother would be excellent in bed, especially if what happened last night was anything to go by'.

Emmett walked away then, his head in his hands, rubbing frantically at his ears and eyes 'Jacob, please, stop' he pleaded, a slight laugh in his voice 'that is really disturbing' he muttered, walking carefully back to the seat he was in before and sitting down.

I smiled to myself – good, maybe now he wont tell Embry anything, because I doubt Embry would even care if I said that to him, he might actually want to know more – I need to get him an imprint.

Taking the momentary silence to change the subject I asked 'where is everyone else?'. Edward seemed just now to notice that nobody else was here as well. 'Wow, it really must have been good, for both of you last night, especially if you both only just now noticed I am the only on here' Emmett chuckled, his toothy grin firmly in place again.

'Well?' Edward prodded, wanting to know where everyone was. 'Carlisle is working today, Esme and Rose have gone hunting with Jasper, and Alice has been given a leave by the pack to enter La Push and bring your dad here' he said, nodding toward me when he mentioned my father.

After Emmett finished telling us where everyone was it was like the world came crashing toward me again – The Volturi, Victoria – the danger.

Edward came over and put his arm around me 'relax love, everything will be fine' he said, tracing neat lines on my bare back. I nodded in response 'I am just going to get dressed' I announced, standing up and dragging Edward with me. 'You can get dressed by yourself you know' Emmett called, his laughter back in his voice. 'Maybe we are going to have a little more fun' I replied, hoping that by showing Emmett that I didn't care – even though, deep down, I was embarrassed – that he would shut up about it all.

'Do you really think this is all going to be ok?' I asked, rounding on Edward as soon as we entered the room. 'Yes, Jacob, I am going to make sure that you, and your family are safe, nothing is going to happen' he replied, his velvety smooth voice acting as a relief for me. 'That's all good, but what about you?' I demanded, throwing my arms up in the air in frustration, causing the book Edward had been reading when I woke up flying across the room.

'Babe, come here' Edward said, taking my hand and sitting me down on the bed 'don't worry about me, nothing is going to happen to me' he tried reassuring me – it wasn't working.

'What is going to happen?' I asked, not really wanting to know, but hoping that he had some sort of answer. 'Jacob, I don't know what is going to happen, I know we will get Victoria here when the Volturi are here, which, hopefully, will cause them to step in and eliminate her, it is what they do, but after that, I don't know' he said, his voice becoming a bare whisper at the end.

_Oh no, I didn't want to upset him._

Edward leaned over and pressed his lips to mine 'I am not upset, I am frustrated, I wish I knew what was going to happen, I really do'. 'Well, cant me and the pack just fight the Volturi vampires, I mean, it is what we do' I said, hoping, in some way, that Edward would agree to this.

'No' he replied, without a moments hesitation 'it is to dangerous, I would rather you and the pack, along with me and my family, fight a million Victoria's then have to go up against the Volturi. No matter the numbers, we would not win'.

I thought about this for a moment, and realised, I didn't really know anything about this Volturi, apart from what Edward had told me earlier 'how many Volturi will be here?' I asked, lying down on the bed and pulling Edward with me, his head resting on my chest while my arms tightened around him.

'Well, they never come alone, there is usually an entire guard, witnesses and the wives with them' he answered, closing his eyes when I began pulling my hand through his bronze tresses. 'The main threat will lie in Aro, his ability is like mine, only he is limited somewhat, he needs to touch to hear your thoughts, but it is more then just your current thoughts he will hear, he can find out everything that has ever happened with you in your life'. I shuddered at this new information – this Aro guy sounded a little creepy.

I was about to ask another question when Edward pushed his way up, pressing his lips to mine; the cool sensation, the hard, petal pink lips, moving in sync with mine, his tongue probing in and around my mouth – savouring every flavour as I was doing the same with him.

Edward's hands slid down my body, causing a shudder, an electric current, to rip through me. I pushed my hands up and under Edward's shirt, taking it off with a rushed fever.

When Edward lent down again to capture my mouth in his, the skin on skin contact sent another shudder through my body – wow, this is amazing.

Our erections were grinding together, causing a new wave of electricity and friction to course through my body – it wasn't a bad feeling, it was amazing – like everything in the world was forgotten again.

I slowly slid my hands down, rubbing up and down on the material keeping Edward's erection encased. A low moan brushed over Edward's lips – his sweet scent filling my every fibre.

'I love you so much' he whispered, pushing down onto me, our erections grinding together, causing us both to moan aloud.

I reached my hand around and took his offending pants and underwear off – Edward Cullen looked gorgeous naked.

'Jake, the pack and Alice are here, they bought your dad with them' Emmett called, his booming laugh following right after 'guess you don't get to have sex after all. Don't take so long to get started next time' he said, laughing, his footsteps getting louder as he came toward the bedroom.

The blush that crept up to my cheeks was like none I had ever had before, I could feel the heat radiating off of me, I wouldn't have been surprised if I ended up in the hospital for over heating.

Edward got off of me gracefully, pulling his clothing on in a second. I wasn't far behind him. I bent down and picked up a pair of jeans and a plain black tee. 'Wow, you do have a really nice ass, Jacob Black' Edward said, coming up behind me and pressing his hips into me, causing my slowly softening erection to spring back to life. 'Have I ever told you how gorgeous you look from behind?' he asked, pressing into me further, his own erection making itself known against my butt. 'Actually' I began, trying to keep my breathing normal 'I remember this one time at Bella's house out in the garden, under the tree, on the blanket, when we went to go back inside, I remember you commenting on my butt'. Edward laughed a little at my answer, and carefully pulled me up and kissed me on the forehead 'come on, we don't want to keep them waiting, or Emmett will start to talk'.

With that we went down the stairs. Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme were still not here – so it wasn't as bad when Emmett opened his mouth 'Oh, Embry, I almost forgot' he began, but I cut in 'Emmett, please, my dad is right there' I said, pointing to my father, sitting in his wheelchair, staring at Emmett, waiting in anticipation for what he was going to say. 'I don't care' Emmett said, looking at me before turning back to Embry, who, like my dad, was waiting with excitement and anticipation. 'Jacob got his first blow job not to many hours ago' he said.

This caused everyone in the room to laugh – my dad was looking at me with a mock parental facial expression, but I could tell he wasn't really angry, Embry looked ready to ask a question, or maybe to taunt me a little bit, Sam and Paul looked a little horrified at the mental images that were, no doubt, going through their heads, and Quil looked like he was going to be sick.

'Jake, you really are growing up' Embry said, coming over and guiding me away from Edward and to the couch 'so, was he any good?' he whispered, glancing over his shoulder toward Edward. 'Fantastic, and it would have gone even further just now if you lot could have waited a bit longer' I said, causing Embry's eyes to widen – why didn't he freak out a tiny bit like Emmett had when I did something like this?

'I guess it is too late for the birds and the bee's talk now, huh son?' my dad said, causing everyone, including Edward, to crack into a new fit of laughter – I was the only one not laughing – this was so unfair, why couldn't they pick on someone else.

Slowly, but after what felt like days to me, they all calmed down, except for Embry, he looked like he had a million more things he wanted to say. 'So, you know you are my best mate and all' he began, scooting closer to me and putting his arm around me 'and you know we tell each other everything' he continued, leaning his head down so he was closer to me now – good, closer for me to hit if he says one more things about mine and Edward's relations. 'I just wanted to know, is his penis really hard, I mean, the rest of his body is hard all the time, so I can just imagine how hard his penis would be once you got him going' he finished.

Emmett was the first to laugh, clapping his hands together as a 'well done' to Embry – I was the only one, aside from Edward who wasn't laughing – even Alice's musical laugh was filling the room.

I pulled my hand back as far as I could and slapped the back of Embry's head 'you better learn to shut up' I growled, trying not to show the embarrassment that I knew I was really feeling – I wanted him, and Emmett, to think I was angry – and know this is serious.

Rather then stopping this just made Embry laugh more, which in turn caused another round of giggles from everyone else. This time I couldn't help it – I had to join in, I know if this were someone else that was being picked on, I would have found it funny.

_Who thought we would see the day when the wolf pack was getting along with a family of vampires_ I thought, smiling to myself a little – maybe this imprint was even better then what I originally thought.

I looked over at Edward, knowing he had heard what I was thinking – I mean, he always did – and I think it is just another reason why I love him.

'So' Quil began, slowly trying to regain his composure and breath 'where is everyone else?' he asked, letting out a large breath of air when he finished.

Emmett was the one who answered 'they all ran off at the sound of Jacob's screaming…oh, shit, Edward' and with that everyone was laughing again.

_I have to admit, Emmett does a pretty good impersonation of me._

'Well, Well, Well, what is all this laughing about?' a deep, dank voice called from the front door. My heart sank as I turned around and seen who it was – although I wasn't sure, but I had a pretty good idea.

**Ok, well I hope you all like that chapter, I know I did, it was a bit of a filler, but it was fun, well it was fun to write, I don't know about the people reading it…So who does that voice belong to? Well, looks like you will have to wait and find out…this story is reaching the main bits now! Yay! Which means, more Jacob and Edward goodness soon…and action…fighting, screaming, injury…a lot of things happening…plus a new look at Jacob's awesome powers.**

**Please remember to review!**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	18. Passions Killing Floor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Thanks for the reviews people, and I am sorry for not updating sooner, I have just been too busy, but I hope you will all forgive me and that you like this chapter…**

**Ok, and of course I have been watching New Moon like crazy, I love that movie, it came out on the 19th, and yeah, so awesome!**

**Please review again, it means a lot to me when you do.**

---- Jacob's POV ----

It all happened so suddenly – Edward had positioned himself in front of me, leaning down slightly, his body tense and strained slightly with his defensive stance.

'Now, Now, young Edward, there is no need to look at me like that, I can almost feel the anger and fear for your beloved rolling off of you' the man in the doorway spoke again, his pale, almost translucent hands held up in surrender, his deep, blood red robes falling down, revealing a small part of his pale arm.

'Leave. Now' Edward growled, putting a hand in mine, but not moving from his protective stance.

Looking around the room I noticed that the pack members were all struggling to keep control of their emotions, all of them shaking violently – the smell of the vampire in front of us – not as disgusting to me anymore – testing the little self control they have.

'What is going on?' I growled, my anger escalating slightly at – according to me – being the only person who had no idea what was happening.

It is just another vampire, but why are they all acting like this?

'Oh, how rude of me' the vampire in the doorframe called, looking directly at me 'I didn't introduce myself, if you would like to take a step outside you can meet my family' he said, stepping aside.

It was then that I noticed them – a group of vampires, two of them, one with dark hair, and one with blond – almost white – hair with the same skin texture as the man who had spoken standing just outside the house. Behind them were a few other vampires, though none of them had the same intimidating, and old air that the man in the doorway, and the two directly behind him had.

'We will not be going anywhere' Edward hissed, his body slowly moving further into a more defensive stance. 'You will leave, you have no business being here'.

The vampire in the doorway laughed, it was a cold and diverse sound – something I would be happy to never hear again. But as soon as he stopped laughing his polite, almost condescending, tone was back in his voice 'you know very well why we are here, Edward, that abomination of freak behind you, the one you are courting at the present time, we must dispose of him, he is a threat to our world, different to all we have ever known, this cannot continue' he said, taking a few brave steps toward Edward.

Nobody had moved – it seemed as though they were all frozen in place – the only movement was from the pack – all of them – fighting the urge to phase and attack the vampire threatening my life.

'Leave now, Aro, you are not going to be touching Jacob, he has done nothing, this was not his fault, I think you should be more worried about the attacks that have been happening around here lately, the newborn attacks, which you know, full well, we had nothing to do with' Edward growled, standing up to his full height as the one he referred to as Aro stepped within reach of me.

_Stay calm, don't phase, don't lose control of your abilities, relax._

Edward slipped his hand into mine upon hearing my thoughts – and I was grateful – just the feel of his skin on mine was enough to comfort and calm me.

_This must be the Volturi._

The thought hit me suddenly when Aro reached his hands out and placed them on Edward's shoulders – the urge to push the translucent hands away from my Edward not as strong as the one of fear – fear of everything Edward had told me about the Volturi – running through my every fibre.

It was a few moments before Aro removed his hands from Edward's shoulders, he took a step back, a large, evil grin gracing his face 'well, you really do love the mutt' he began, walking toward the door 'but, that will not make a difference, I also seen what he can do, and, to say I am interested is an understatement, you have two options here, Edward, let us take your Jacob, study him, learn from him, find out more about what is happening, or' but he was cut off there.

I didn't realise it had happened, but a loud crack rang through the air, my body, once smooth and textured now covered in the red-brown fur of my wolf form.

'Jacob, calm down' Edward whispered, turning his back on Aro, and the other two, as they entered the house now, to get a better look at what was going on.

The growls that were escaping my mouth were uncontrollable, I have never been this angry in my life – this is going to end. Now.

Edwards cool hands came to rest on my large heard 'Jacob, love, no, they will kill you in an instant, please, just phase back; the others will be back soon. We will sort this out, I will not let Aro touch you' he said, his cool breath tickling my nose.

I headed to Edward's request, unable to do anything but – it is hard being imprinted, you always do what they want, even if it is the total opposite of what you would be doing otherwise.

The moment I phased back, crouching on the floor, hiding my naked form, the rest of the Cullen's arrived home – all of them shocked to see the three members of the Volturi standing in the living room.

'Carlisle, my old friend' Aro called, walking over and shaking hands with the doctor 'we are here on business, and, as it stands, your son is getting in the way of what we want'.

'Jake, take these' Alice said, handing me some of, what I assume, are Emmett's clothes.

_Thank god I can't smell them as much as I used to._

I hastily pulled on the pair of cream coloured, corduroy pants Alice had handed me as Carlisle spoke. 'Aro, I think I know why you are here, and, I am sorry, but I will be standing by my son, you are not going to be putting a finger on Jacob, he has done nothing wrong'

This seemed to upset Aro, he began pacing the room, the other two, the blond and the dark haired one, falling in step behind him – if this wasn't such a serious moment, it would have been funny.

'May we please take this outside' Carlisle began, moving forward and opening the door 'I am afraid that the pack are maintaining little control at the moment, and I would much rather this didn't escalate into a fight'.

As we all headed out onto the front lawn Edward rounded on Alice – his normally, golden brown, love filled eyes, now a dark black, and full of anger and fear. 'Alice, why didn't you tell us they were coming?' he asked, grabbing her by the arm, causing her to stop and look at him 'Edward, you know I cant see past the pack' she whispered – I knew, if she was human, she would be crying right now – so I stepped in 'Edward, it isn't her fault, you said her visions are subjective one time when I asked you about them, you also said she couldn't see when the pack was involved, please, don't blame her' I said, leaning into Edward as he put his arms around me and smiled a weak, apologetic smile at Alice. 'Come on, lets get this over with' I whispered, leading him out the front.

The blond Volturi member was talking when we walked out there, his voice wasn't as creepy as Aro's, but it was intimidating 'and, to top all of this nonsense off, a human, knows of our existence, we must do something about this, why can you not understand this?' he almost screamed – clearly he wasn't as composed as Aro.

I looked over at the other one, the one who hadn't spoken – he looked bored, like he had much more important things to do then to sit here, in America, and talk to a coven of vampires, and a pack of wolves, one human and one freak, about what they should and shouldn't be doing about everything.

As I went to look away from him his eyes landed on mine – there is no way I am backing down – he has to look away first or I will stand here all night – that leech has nothing on me.

'Jacob, that is Marcus, he can sense people's bonds, he has had a troubled life, I am sure, right now, that he knows how very much in love we are' Edward whispered, by way of explanation about the man I was having a stare down with.

Unlike the other two, and the multiple other vampires that the Volturi had bought with them, Marcus, seemed nicer, he even smiled slightly after a moment of looking at me, and then, he turned to Edward – yep, he must have sensed something, he looked like he was about to speak when something dawned on me.

'Wait, what, you, blond leech, did you say something before about my father, being human and knowing about all of this?' I asked, turning to him.

To say he looked putout by the way I spoke to him would be an understatement, he looked utterly furious. 'You will not speak to me like that, freak, my name is Caius, and you will show me some respect' I simply snorted and allowed him to continue 'but yes, as this man, your father, from what I gather, knows too much, he must be taken care of'.

My heart broke; it was one thing for them to come here and threaten me, but to say something like that about my father, that is not happening.

'You will not touch my father, he already knew about the existence of you leeches anyway, so this isn't like some random human finding out' I began, but was cut off by Caius, who, in a flash of light, so quick that I didn't even have to time to register it, was right in front of my face. His fist connected with my jaw, sending my spiralling toward the house, as I landed against the wall, and the debris from the broken bricks fell onto my head I phased.

_This leech is going down._

The rest of the pack phased as well, and in a matter of seconds we were joined by the others, they heard of what was happening through our mental link.

_So, we finally get to eat some leeches? _Leah asked, her, normally annoying voice actually a nice change of pace – if anyone would be willing to help me out, it would be Leah.

_Guys, we need to remain calm for the Cullen's, just don't do anything too rational just yet, ok? _Sam said, his alpha voice not as strong as it normally is. _This is not a demand, it is a simple request, we don't want to lose anyone, we don't want them to hurt Billy because of us; this is simply a safety precaution._

'Well, I must say, they would be rather good guard dogs' Aro said – I was struggling to not attack him – I could almost feel my vampiric abilities pulsing through me, it was harder to control them when I was in my wolf form – _crap, why didn't I think of that before?_

'Don't worry love, we will settle this, just try and stay calm, we don't want them to have any more reason to hurt you, I don't want to lose you Jacob, I don't know what I would do if I did' Edward said, standing directly in front of me, with Sam and Embry on either side of him.

Why are they all protecting me? What about my dad?

_Jacob, your dad is going to be ok, Paul, Quil and Jared are right there, they will not let anyone harm him_ Sam said, helping put my mind at ease.

'Please, leave, now' Carlisle said, the always calm doctor slowly losing a little of his well practiced self-control. 'We cannot do that, my dear Carlisle' Aro said, daring to take a few steps toward the direction I was in 'we are here for the freak of a wolf, he is a danger to our race, he shows abilities, I seen them in Edwards thoughts, he must be stopped, combining out traits with those of the wolf, it is not good' he finished, taking a few more steps toward me. 'How do you know, it has never happened before?' Emmett called, walking forward and pulling me back a bit 'but hey, if you old men want to fight, we will let the dogs loose' Rosalie said, coming forward as well 'I may not like Jacob, or the pack, but, he makes my brother happy, and you will not be taking that away because he has power you do not understand' she finished, smiling an angelic smile at me.

_Wow, I really didn't expect the blond bitch to come and stand up for me, I thought she would have handed me over or at least just walked away._

'This is unheard of' Aro screeched, losing any control he had 'you, a family of well respected vampires, defending a human and a bunch of dogs'.

I flinched at his words – _No, he can't hurt the Cullen's because of me, because of what happened. I will not let them._

I tried to take a few steps forward, but Rosalie and Jasper both put a hand in my fur and held me in place 'Jacob, please, we don't want to lose you, it will destroy Edward, just stay where you are, let us handle this' Jasper pleaded, sending waves of calm through me.

The entire pack was growling uncontrollably – hopefully there are no people in the woods nearby, we don't need any more trouble.

The one named Marcus, who I had a staring competition with before stepped forward, his eyes never leaving me, even in my wolf form 'Aro, I see the connection that is forged between the young wolf and Edward, it is strong, do you think it wise to destroy something like that?' he asked, turning his attention to Aro. 'Marcus, we must not look at this from that perspective, we must see it for what it really is, and that means that we must destroy Jacob'.

I hissed through my teeth at him – how dare he use my name.

Unfortunately, Marcus seemed to back down, he walked back a few steps until he was just behind Aro, his bored demeanour back in place.

'There is one other option, we will keep Jacob alive on one condition' Aro began, walking forward, his face unreadable. 'What are you doing Aro?' Caius demanded, stepping forward and grabbing onto Aro's hands, allowing him to read his thoughts. 'Caius, I know what I am doing, please, stand back' Caius did as Aro requested.

_Is he like the king or something? Why do they all listen to him? I wish I could get a piece of Aro._

'What are your conditions?' Carlisle asked, causing me to break the images in my head of me taking a bite of Aro.

'Well, I suggest that I take Edward with me, he comes to Volterra, where he should be with gifts such as his, and Jacob lives…for now' Aro finished, his eye's landing on Edward.

I felt my heart break, no, Edward, they cant take him from me, he will agree, he will if it means saving my life – but no, I would much rather fight, they aren't taking my Edward away from me.

'Jacob' Edward's voice caught me out of nowhere; I was just getting ready to lunge toward Aro. Edward placed his hands on either side of my large wolf head 'Jacob, I love you so much' he said as he buried his face in the fur on my neck.

_No, Edward, don't, I know this means you are considering going, please, don't leave me. _I begged, a large tear rolling down my wolf cheek.

The rest of the pack had changed back to their human forms – they didn't want to feel the pain I was feeling, or to listen in to the conversation Edward and I were having.

_Please, stay, we will fight them or something, I don't want to lose you. I love you, Edward, more then anything, please, don't do this. _I begged – I have never begged for anything in my life.

'Jake, I am sorry, I will not lose you, and I promise, I will be back, I will see you again, I just couldn't live knowing you were gone' he whispered, his eyes filled with sorrow – he is so perfect.

'Edward, we will be leaving shortly' Aro called, walking back toward the other Volturi members with a large, triumphant smirk on his face.

'I am sorry Jacob, but I couldn't let you die, I must leave with them, please remember how much I love you' Edward whispered, kissing the side of my hairy face – why cant I phase back, I want to kiss him properly.

Edward, I love you so much, don't go I begged, slowly losing control of myself as Aro stood on the other side of the lawn, smiling and laughing with Caius and Marcus, and a couple of other people I didn't notice at all before.

'Bye Jacob' he said, kissing the top of my head before walking toward the Volturi and accepting the robe that Aro handed him.

In a flash they were all gone, my life felt like it was over, I didn't even realise I had phased back until my dad came over and helped me into a long jacket 'I am sorry son, I know it hurts, but, you will see him again, have some faith'.

The entire Cullen family, and the pack, looked upset, I was the reason that the Cullen's had lost one of their family members, the reason Carlisle and Esme lost a son, the reason I lost the love of my life – all because of me.

'Jacob, please, do not blame yourself' Rosalie said, surprising me by coming over and throwing her arms around my shoulders 'this is all Victoria's fault, she bit you, we will get our revenge, and you will get Edward back soon. I promise'.

I smiled at her as she led me inside, she helped me onto the couch and left to help Esme and Alice in the kitchen.

'Poor Jacob, he looks so broken' Quil whispered, not wanting me to hear – not that I would bother responding. 'Well, Quil, Jacob may well lose it soon, if we cant get him near Edward he might go nuts, or kill himself, I don't think anyone has been forcibly separated from their imprintee before' my father said, his low baritone voice seeming final – as though – I really might die with not having Edward around.

**Ok, hope you all like the chapter, and don't worry, there is a lot more to come, a lot more on Jacob's powers, and how they are going to effect the story, more on Volturi and Victoria later…**

**Ok, don't fret, Edward might not be in the story for a tiny while, but Jacob will be thinking about him, so he will be here in spirit…. don't get angry…please!**

**Now, review! Please and thanks!**


	19. Save You!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Ok, sorry for taking like a month, I have just been so busy!**

**For all of you who celebrate Christmas…have a good one! And a Happy New Year to you all…**

**Now, on with the story! Please remember to review! It means a lot! Oh and thanks for the reviews I got for the last chapter…loved them all…and I do look forward to more!**

**Ok, so this chapter is kinda short, but really, it is kinda a set up, I wanted to drag this non Edward bit out more, and it will be for a bit, but this was pretty much setting up for getting ready for what is going to happen…If that makes sense!**

**Warning – there is a little bit of swearing in this chapter!**

---- Jacob's POV ----

My heart was heavy, my eyes were stinging, and my stomach was growling – the bloodlust that comes with the vampire attributes in me were on a high – I just have no energy to do anything. I can't even remember the last time I got out of bed – the entire room smells of Edward.

A soft knock at the door bought me back to earth. I rolled over and made to open it, but before my feet had even hit the floor Alice Cullen came in. She was wearing a grey argyle sweater with blue skinny jeans, her normally, spiked pixie hair was slightly limp – her lips were pulled down into a frown.

'How are you feeling today Jacob?' she asked, sitting down on the end of the bed – all of them seem to know I don't want them too close to me – it has nothing to do with the smell of them anymore, it really doesn't bother me – but I want Edward's unique, honey and lilac scent to be around me as often as possible.

_What do I tell her? Do I lie, so she can tell my family and the others that I am fine, or do I tell her the truth, and let her know that this has been the longest and hardest month in my life._

As though she could read my thoughts she spoke 'you are not doing to good are you?'. Before I could even register what was happening I broke down into tears – this was the first time I had let any of them see me cry – although, I have a feeling that they have known all along that I don't sleep, I spend the entire night crying and thinking of Edward – although, I try not to, it hurts to much, it is hard to even say his name, and to hear someone say his name.

Alice seemed hesitant, her golden brown eyes – oh, so much like Edward's – were looking awkwardly at me and the air around me.

She made her mind up in a split second, before I even had the chance to run out of the room and phase so she didn't need to see me like this. Her little arms were around my waist, and she had pulled my head down, my tears soaking the shoulder of her vest. 'Come now Jake, everything will be fine, I know it hurts, and I know you miss him, we all do, but he will be fine, we will be fine, we will sort all of this mess out, we will get him back'.

_Was she reassuring herself or was she actually trying to convince me of all this._

'I don't know Alice, I just have a really bad feeling, I don't want to do anything, unless it involves going to those damn bloodsuckers and getting him back. My entire body is drained, I feel like I am losing my mind, I' and I stopped, there was no way I was going to finish that sentence.

Alice tightened her hold on me 'I know Jake, honey, this is all to do with the imprint' I glared at her and she pulled back a little bit, 'not that I am saying that you don't love Edward and you wouldn't be deeply hurt by all of this, I know you would, but the reason you are avoiding civilisation and general life is because of the imprint, your inner wolf – who is also, very much, in love with Edward, doesn't want to go on without him' she said, her musical voice ringing in my ears.

A fresh round of tears made there way into my eyes.

When did I become such a girl?

'Come on' Alice began, pulling me up on my feet and wiping the tears from eyes 'Esme has told me that you need to eat, and if I cant get you to come down stairs, then she is going to come up and force feed you herself'. I allowed myself to chuckle at the image of Esme hand feeding me – this was the first time in a month I had smiled – it hurt my cheeks a little to do so.

Esme was waiting in the kitchen with my father, Sam and Paul, all of them staring in amazement that I had come down to eat and socialize with people – the only food I had been eating for the entire month that Edward has been gone is the stuff that Carlisle brings into me – and, him being a doctor, I am assuming is full of some sort of drug to keep all my vitals and vitamins at their peak.

'Jacob, how are you?' Sam asked, moving so that I could take the seat next to my dad – the seat Edward usually occupied when we were in the kitchen for whatever reason. 'Fine' I mumbled, in way of a response – I noticed the look that my father, Sam and Paul shared between one and other. 'What is it now?' I asked, accepting the large plate of eggs and bacon that Esme had put in front of me.

'We will just leave you guys to it' Esme said, walking out of the door with Alice, closing it with a soft click.

Before any of them even had a chance to speak, I stood up, throwing my hands into the air in frustration 'if this is some lame intervention, where you lot come in and try and talk me out of this depression, then you can save it, I don't want to hear it' I screamed, my voice scratchy and husky for lack of use over the last month.

'Jacob Black, you will not talk to me like this, now sit down, and listen to what we have to say, and then, after we are finished, you can decide if this was an intervention' my dad said, his voice laced with sympathy and concern.

I let out a large breath that I didn't realise I was holding as I sat down, putting my face in my hands so that I didn't need to look at any of them.

'Now, son, I am sure you are well aware of what happens when an imprinted has died, or, in this case, left, you are falling apart before our eyes Jacob, and not just mentally, but physically as well, I will not sit here and lose my son' my dad said, his hand resting on my shoulder as my body began racking with sobs that I was trying to hold in.

'I am sorry dad, but, in case you didn't notice, there is fucking nothing I can do about it' my dad and Sam both looked stunned by my outburst – I am not usually one to swear – but dammit, this hurts.

'He fucking left me, he is gone, he isn't coming back, they are going to keep him, I have learnt enough from Ed – from him, to know this, they have wanted him for his mind reading abilities for a long time, they are never going to let him come back, he is gone, he is fucking gone forever, and I will never see him again, and did he think about me once…NO! He thought this would protect me, well he was fucking wrong, this is worse, if we had of fought, we would have stood a chance, but now I am just – just' I screamed, unable to finish as the kitchen table went flying across the room, sending Sam with it.

The Cullen's all came rushing in at the noise, turning to them I started on them as well 'all of you bloodsuckers are all the same, you all think you know what it better for everyone else, when really, you don't, I am sick of this, all of it, I cant do it anymore, I want him back'.

Dr Cullen was helping Sam off the floor and re-arranging the furniture, my dad had Paul's arm around him – he was crying – obviously because of how upset I am.

_Oh wow, look what I did, now they are all going to hate me, and to be honest, I wouldn't blame them, I hate me as well._

I didn't even notice I had fallen to my knees on the floor, Emmett came over and hooked his arm under mine, helping me up 'we don't hate you Jacob, and we don't blame you for anything' he whispered, walking me to the couch and sitting with his large, mountain like arm around my shoulders.

'How do you know I' I began, but he cut across me 'your powers remember, well, you were losing control in there, hence the table, which, by the way, I still think is awesome, but anyway, yeah, your thoughts projected into ours, we all felt your pain, your blame, all of it, for that split second' I couldn't help but smile at him – Emmett was defiantly one of my favourite Cullen's.

'I just need to step outside for a minute, I need to think' I said, getting up and walking out the front door.

As I was walking away I could hear the worried conversation they were all having inside – my dad didn't think I would last much longer before I did something stupid and reckless, or just gave up completely.

I heard someone come out after me, but I chose to ignore them – they are probably trying to be sneaky with the following, they must really think I don't want to live on anymore – and who knows, perhaps they are right.

The trees in the forest were blooming – it was a nice day outside – not too sunny really, although, after a month of not stepping out of the bedroom, unless for a bathroom break, or a snack when I was hungry, it was extremely bright – it just wasn't the same, I couldn't enjoy anything without my beloved here.

'WHY DID YOU DO THIS? HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME! IT HURTS SO MUCH, I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THIS WORLD WITHOUT YOU, YOU STUPID, STUPID, IDIODIC, LEECH' I screamed, my throat hurting, the birds in the trees scattering away to a safer place.

'I WANT TO BE WITH YOU, I CANT DO THIS WITHOUT YOU! COME BACK TO ME, LET ME SEE YOU, I LOVE YOU EDWARD' I screamed again, my anger and hurt from the entire month seeming to come out in one hit.

'I FUCKING HATE YOU SO MUCH FOR DOING THIS TO ME! BUT, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, AND IT HURTS, AND I NEED YOU TO COME BACK TO ME…NOW' My throat was raw and hurting, I ran further into the forest, tears streaming down my cheeks until I hit the small stream that runs through toward the back of the forest, closer to La Push.

I plunged my hands in and took a few gulps of the fresh water into my mouth, cooling and relieving my throat from the outburst I had.

_I bet they all heard it as well, and it wont be long until someone is coming up to me to ask me how I am – well, they better hope they are a safe distance away, I know I haven't really phased in awhile, but, you never know when I am like this, it could happen._

My mind was wandering, between images of ending it all now and the happier times I had with Edward – I miss him so much.

'Why' I breathed, knowing I probably looked crazy talking to myself, but I didn't mind, I needed to get all of this out, it was hurting to much, and it was hurting those around me – especially my dad – and that was the last thing I wanted to do. He didn't need to feel any pain because of me.

'Why did you do it Edward, did you not realise what would happen to me?' another round of tears fought to spill from my dark brown eyes, but this time, I willed them away, crying wasn't going to help. It wasn't going to bring Edward back.

'Jacob' someone whispered beside me – the honey smooth voice sent chills up my spine – it was so familiar, it was his – it was Edwards.

I got up and spun around, looking everywhere for the source of the voice, but I couldn't see him – was he even here? Or am I going crazy?

'Edward' I whispered, my fingers crossing in the hopes that he really was here.

It felt like I was standing there, waiting for a reply – that in the back of my mind, I knew I was never going to get – but I couldn't move – what if he really was here? I need to see him – it would be too good to be true.

After a while I gave up, dejectedly walking back toward the Cullen house, where I knew I was going to go straight into Edward's bed and waste away the rest of the day.

'I really thought that you were here' I whispered, a single tear falling down my cheek.

A sudden pull began on my navel, it spread through my entire body, my head was spinning and I felt like my feet had left the ground – this wasn't phasing.

I opened my eyes – having closed them during that strange, yet still familiar feeling I was having as I was walking back to the house.

'You cannot keep me here forever Aro, I have changed my mind, I do not wish to be of service to you all any longer' a sweet, honey smooth voice was saying just behind me.

I spun around so quick that I thought I was going to fall over – but I was stopped in my tracks from running forward when another voice I knew – unfortunately – all to well spoke.

'Dear child, you have no choice, you know what will happen, you know the consequences, it is up to you though, we take your mutt, or we keep you, either way, we win' involuntary chills ran up my spine at the sound of that voice.

I watched as Aro stalked off, his robes billowing behind him, reminding me of a bat.

I willed my feet forward, I need to get closer to Edward, I could see his bronze hair, and it was shining with the slight light that was coming through the roof. But I couldn't speak; it was like I had no control over my voice or my actions.

The pulling sensation started again, and suddenly I was looking up into the eyes of a very concerned looking doctor Cullen 'Jacob, you gave us a fright, are you ok?' he asked, fussing about and checking my body for any harm.

_Did I really just see Edward – no, that cant be, he is in Italy._

'Jacob, can you hear me?' Carlisle asked, leaning closer to me.

_Oh, right, I didn't answer him before._

My voice was slightly softer then normal when I spoke, and my head was spinning, as though it was an effort to try and open my mouth, or to move a single muscle in my body 'I seen him, Edward, in Italy, he really does want to come back'.

I saw the smile grace Carlisle's features.

He probably thinks I am crazy

'Well, it seems Mr Black, that you were right, he is a lot better now, after the intervention, you do know your son quite well, after that chat, you said he would lose it, he would let it all out, and he did, which, of course, invoked some of this abilities, and the one we wanted for him to experience most – without us pushing to far – was the astral projection' Carlisle and my dad were beaming brightly at each other, everyone else in the room, including Rosalie, had smiles on their faces as well.

Wait, so they planned for me to have that psycho attack outside?

'Yes, we did' they all answered at once before they all broke into a fit of laughter.

'It was the only way we could save you son' my dad said, his deep voice right near my ear, his warm breath ghosting across my neck 'you were on the verge of breaking down, it happens with the imprint, and, we knew if you could just see Edward again, you would be ok, if only for a little while'.

'Wow, thanks, and really, I am sorry about the table, and the mean thoughts and the things I said and' but Rosalie cut me off there 'Jacob, please, just go and eat while you are ok, we don't know how long this will last, and a shower would be nice as well, for all of our sakes' she said, a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth as she threw me a fluffy pink towel 'now, go, and don't worry, when you start missing him to much, I can rile you up, or beat you, which ever you prefer, until you desperately want to see him, and you lose control of your abilities and astral travel to him again' she added, a sheepish grin on her face.

'Until we get him back permanently' she added as I closed the door to the bathroom.

_Maybe it will all be ok…. maybe._

**Please read and review, thanks!**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**

**P.S – sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes! I don't mean it, and I hope you can forgive me!**


	20. Authors Note apology!

Hello to anyone who is still reading this. I am so sorry for not updating in forever, but my computer crashed and I haven't had access to one since the last time I updated, please forgive me and know that I was thinking of this fic a lot while I was unable to gain access to the internet. I should have the next chapter up within the week. I lost all the chapters when my computer crashed, so I an going to hopefully re do them tomorrow. Please accept my deepest apologies, and I do hope you all continue to read my story!

PrettyTwisted xox


	21. Love, The Hardest Way

**First of all, I wanted to apologize again for my absence, my computer shit itself and it took me a while to get back on track, so, if anyone is still reading this, here is the next chapter, please, read and review, I need to know people are still interested in this story! Thanks!**

--Jacobs POV –

Three more weeks had passed – three more weeks without a single sign of Edward. It is beginning to hurt me physically, my body is aching – the hole that has been punched through my chest seems to be widening now – or maybe it's infected with pain – either way, I want to give up.

A soft knock at the bedroom door brought me out of my musings. "Jacob, its Embry, open the door bro, I need to talk to you, nobody else is here, all of the Cullen's have gone hunting, I got some food for you, a little raw meat, you need to get a bit of blood in you, we don't want you in a frenzy". Purely to shut Embry up I rolled over and padded over to open the door for him.

Embry greeted me with a soft smile before pushing past me, placing his hand on my shoulder as he went past and sat on the small black leather couch that faces the large window toward the forest.

"Come and eat Jake, I need to talk to you" Embry said, turning to face me, his eyes reading nothing but sympathy for me. I huffed out a large breath as I went and sat beside him on the couch "what do you want?" I asked, my voice dripping with acidity.

_I really should stop being mean to everybody around me, but I just can't help it._

Embry sighed, placing the three raw steaks on my lap "eat, and I will talk" he began, looking at me in very much the same way that my father used to look at me when I was in trouble as a kid. Slowly I picked up one of the steaks and put it to my mouth – Embry watching anxiously to make sure I did actually take a bite.

The wet and bloody mouthful I took felt like bliss going down my throat – I really should eat more, I am a wolf for heaven's sake, I am meant to eat.

"Good, now, I heard from your dad that you haven't been able to astral travel to see Edward since the one time in the forest" Embry began, his voice soft as though anything above a whisper would set me off. "Well, this is scaring everyone, you are just not the same, we are losing you Jacob, and, being your best friend, I don't want that to happen, so, I have a plan" he said, a small smirk creeping across his tan facial features.

_A plan? What, another intervention?_

I stopped eating the steak, setting it down on the floor and then looking at Embry directly in the eyes "if you are planning on trying to piss me off, don't bother, it wont work, not even Rosalie managed, at that is saying something". Embry just laughed, placing his hand on my shoulder "no, Jacob Black, I am not here to try and piss you off, I am here to give you these" he said, reaching into the back pocket of his ripped jeans and pulling out a small red envelope.

_What the hell? He wants me to go to a party, get drunk or something, yeah, because that will work._

"Stop looking at the envelope like it is going to bite and just take it" Embry said, his voice on the verge of laughter.

I extended my hand as he placed it on my palm "If this is a party invitation and you and the boys are planning on getting me drunk, I swear I will rip you all apart" I growled, slipping my finger along the opening of the envelope. "It isn't a party invite Jake" Embry replied, his voice breaking as he was trying not to laugh.

_Why is he staring at me so expectantly? Embry must think this is the best thing he has ever done for someone._

Slowly, ignoring the excitement radiating from my friend next to me, I pulled the contents of the envelope out.

"Embry, no way, you can't do this, take them back, I will deal with it myself" I said, pushing the gift back toward him. Embry simply stood up and turned his back to me "No way, they are for you Jake, and there is nothing you can do about it, all of us put together to get these for you, so, if you don't take them then we will, and I quote, rip you apart" he said, moving as I tried to get to his front and force the gift back to him.

I stopped, allowing myself a small throaty chuckle at Embry using my choice of words from earlier. Slowly Embry turned to face me "Jacob, just keep them, you need to go, you have two there, and you can choose who goes with you, but, if I may, I would suggest taking a Cullen, they can handle themselves better, they know what they are dealing with here".

I felt my eyes filling up with tears again – but, for the first time in a long time – they were tears of happiness, I just couldn't believe my pack would do this for me.

_Do not cry Jacob, you idiot, they already think you are a girl because of all this._

Embry reached over and pulled me into a hug "no need to thank us either, we know it is for the best, just promise me, promise the pack, that you will get your leech" I pull out of the hug and glare at him. "Sorry" he mumbles, but continues "promise me that you will go there, get your boy and come back to us safely, because, if you don't**, **you know that we are going to kick your ass six ways till Sunday" he finished, laughing at his own choice of words. In return, I laughed as well, and it was a nice sound, even to me, I didn't realise how withdrawn and quiet I had actually become.

Just as we stopped out round of laughter the front door opened "And, that's my cue to leave, I told them I would be here until one of them got home" Embry said, clapping me on the shoulder as he walked toward the bedroom door.

"Wait, so, you are taking turns looking after me?" I ask, knowing he is going to say no, but, I know the truth now – and my own realisation hit me – I must be a lot worse then I thought.

"I wouldn't call it looking after you Jake" he replied, winking at me before walking out the door.

_Wow, did my pack brothers really just give me two tickets to Italy?_

My mind is racing as I pace the room, thinking about who I should take with me.

_If Carlisle knows I am going he will try and stop me, Esme would be the same, and she seems to think that it will all work out on its own. I don't really know how Jasper would react as he seems to be the one I know the least about. Alice would come, but, I don't know if she would keep the secret from her adoptive parents, she might tell them – and not out of malice – just out of sheer worry for my safety, and possibly, my sanity._

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. I walked over slowly, my brain still over thinking.

I didn't even register who was at the door; instead I just walked over to the black leather couch, the plane tickets in my hand, concealed inside the red envelope.

"Hello, Jacob, did you even notice I was here" Emmett's loud booming voice hit me, laced with laughter.

_Emmett, that's the perfect choice, he will come, he wants to help Edward, and he would never say no to a good fight, even if it is with the vampire equivalent to the Royal Family, and, knowing that he does want all of this, he wouldn't even tell his 'parents'._

I grinned as I turned to face him. Emmett stepped back in shock "Jake, I think you have finally lost it, you are scaring me with that smile, you were crying just last night because my brother is an idiot, and now, not 6 hours later, you are here, smiling at me, what the hell?". I laughed as I stood up and walked past Emmett to close the door.

"Ok, Jacob, what are you doing? Is this one of them weird things that come with the imprint? Because, if it is, and you change to a family member of your imprinted if they are away for too long, then I suggest Jasper, you and I would be way to loud in the sack together, we would break houses, more houses then me and Rose did" Emmett said, his normally happy voice faltering a little, but still, managing to stay as joking as ever.

I walk over and turn the stereo on 'Claire De Lune' by Debussy playing loudly over the system.

_That should make sure that nobody else in the house can hear us._

"Ok, Emmett, first of all – ewww, I don't need to know anything about you and Rosalie, especially when it involves breaking houses, and secondly – no, I am not changing to you, I love Ed" I stopped, still unable to say his name.

I put arms around myself and averted my brown eyes to the floor, hoping that Emmett didn't notice the tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Jacob, are you ok? I didn't mean to upset you" Emmett said, coming over and placing his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about that, it isn't important at the moment, I have something I need to ask you" I say, walking over and sitting on the bed "come, sit" I say, motioning with my hand for Emmett to sit on the end of my bed.

He does so – only slightly hesitating.

_How do I put this? Do I just come out and show him the tickets; do I tell him my plan and then ask if he would like to come? God, this is hard._

"Jacob" Emmett says, a loud booming laugh echoing around the small bedroom "you just went blank, what did you need to ask, I am all ears. Just, please, if you feel any vamp attacks coming on, would you let me know, I don't want to fly off the bed" he finishes as I look at him. Both of us erupt into a fit of laughter – wow, more laughter, who knew simple plane tickets could make someone so light-hearted after weeks and weeks of depression and suicidal thoughts.

"I won't have a vamp attack, but, just in case, yes, I will try and warn you" I say, sucking in a large breath – all of this laughing is hurting a bit.

I stand up, my nerves getting the better of me as I begin pacing a hole in the floor. Emmett waits patiently while I figure out the best way to say this.

_It would be best if I just get it over with._

"Emmett, here is the thing" I begin, looking over into his golden brown eyes – oh, so alike to Edward – seeming to know what I am thinking Emmett covers his eyes with his large white, bucket sized hand. "Jacob, you are going to get all of this out, you are walking a hole into the ugly gold carpet in his room, so, I am going to sit here like this so your thoughts don't wander to him" Emmett chuckled, ensuring his hands were still over his golden brown eyes.

_Wow, Emmett is fast becoming one of my favourite people. He knew where my thoughts were headed, and he didn't even say his name. He didn't say, Ed – urgh, I can't even think his name without the pain._

I shake my head of the thoughts, going back to what I was actually talking to him for.

"Ok, Emmett, please, just promise me that what I am about to say, that you will not tell anyone, even if you do decide it is a stupid and reckless idea" I begin. I look over and see him nod, his hands still covering his eyes – it is a funny sight. "Thanks" I whisper – well, that is one weight off my shoulders. Emmett smiles up at me from underneath his large hands "continue, dude" he says, lounging back on Edward's bed.

"Well, Embry was here earlier, as you would know since you all seem to think I need to be baby sat" I growl – wow, I got to control my anger – Emmett is simply smirking, his hands still un moving from his eyes "sorry Jacob, it wasn't my idea, it was Alice, she thought you might do something stupid" Emmett muttered, settling further into the bed.

_Alice – of course it was her who suggested them looking over me. Not the point here, back to the point._

I shake my head again "that's not the point, my point here is, Embry gave me something, he and the pack got together, and from god knows where, they gathered enough money to get me plane tickets to Italy" my husky voice is low, knowing that, even with the music on, Emmett would still here me – hopefully the music blocks it from the others if they are here.

Emmett shot up so quickly I didn't think I had even finished my last sentence and he was right in front of me "and you are going?" he asks, whispering in my ear – ah, he must have caught on as to why I put the stereo on. "Yes, I am going, but that's not all. I have two tickets, and Embry suggested that I take one of you with me, because you all know your way around Volterra, and you know the Volturi better then I do, I was just wondering, would you please come with me?" I ask, closing my eyes and holding my breath.

Before I knew what was happening I was being picked up as though I weighed nothing more then a small child. "Hell yeah Jake, you are like my little brother, I will defiantly come with you and save my other idiot brother" Emmett said, swinging me around once before placing me back on the ground.

I couldn't help but smile – this was the happiest I have been since he left.

"When do we go?" Emmett asked, his voice eager "well, as soon as possible, like, now?" I suggested, looking around the room.

_Not long now my love, we will be in here together, after I kick your ass anyway._

"Alright Jacob, lets go" Emmett laughed, picking me up around the waist and throwing me on his back "It's much faster this way, do you have the tickets?" he asked, opening the large window facing the forest. I nodded, padding my back pocket to ensure the envelope with the tickets was in there "alright then, lets go" he said, jumping out the window.

I looked back – possibly checking to see if my stomach had been left behind – vampire travel is sickening. But what I seen when I looked back made my heart skip a beat – I thought I was going to die, right there on Emmett's back as he ran, oblivious toward the edge of the forest.

**Ok, so I apologise for the spelling and grammar mistakes, and of course, for taking so long to update, that was out of my control, and it was killing me. I never am going to abandon this story, it is like a pet, I love it too much…hope you enjoyed this chapter…**

**Please remember to review.**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	22. Gone With The Sin

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight!**

**First of all, I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed, and I am glad that people are still reading this story! It means a lot, more then it probably should, I think! So, here is the next chapter, there isn't much to go really, and yes, some sexy, smutty and nakedness is coming up soon, I promise! Ok, well, enjoy!**

--Jacobs POV –

_No, it can't be, not now; we need to get to Edward. Should I tell Emmett? Before we get too far? Should I leave the others alone to deal with it?_

"Jacob" Emmett called, his voice right near my ear as I felt my feet land on the ground, "we are at the airport" he finished, walking toward what I assumed to be the main entrance, as I stood there, my brain working over time and my body not working at all.

_Wow, we are at the airport already? That was way too quick; I didn't even get a chance to make my decision. Why now? Do these leeches not care about timing at all?_

"Jacob, are you ok?" Emmett asked, breaking me out of my inner struggles. "Emmett, I don't know if we should be going just yet, I think we need to go back" I said, my voice shaking, through anger, or fear, I was unsure.

I turned around to face Emmett, looking past him at all the happy, oblivious people heading toward the front gates of the airport. The children smiling, the business men looking important and the teenagers looking like they owned the place.

_Why can't my life be that simple?_

"No, we are not backing out now Jacob Black, I am going inside and I am booking two tickets to Italy" Emmett said, a hint of finality in his voice – he really did want to save his brother, almost as much as I did. "Wait, you have to listen, Emmett, when we left the house, I felt sick because you lot are to fast for your own damn good, so, I looked back, and I saw her, at least, I think it was her, she was near the house".

Emmett was staring at me now, his eyes moving quickly around my face, clearly trying to catch the underlining meaning there. "Victoria" I whispered, in answer to his unspoken question.

Emmett stood still for two seconds before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a small blue cell phone. He quickly dialled a number and began talking in hushed tones to the person on the other end. Even with my super abilities I was unable to make out anything more then a few words here and there.

I watched as he closed the phone and put it back in his pocket, he walked over and waved his hand in front of my face "are you in there?" he asked, laughing as I jumped and rubbed my eyes – damn, I must have zoned out while trying to listen to his conversation. "Sorry" I mumbled, looking up and staring into Emmett's liquid gold eyes.

_It still hurts to look at the eyes so familiar to Edwards – especially now, when I know the right thing would be to go back and stop Victoria, I did promise I would be the one to rip her head off after all. But, then there was Edward, I was so desperate to get to him – so much so, that it was hurting just to think about the fact that I may not be heading there today._

"I just spoke to Alice, her and the family are going to try and get Victoria, the pack will help them, they don't know what we are doing, but they told us not to worry, they have it under control" Emmett said, grabbing my arm and half dragging me toward the gate and to the ticket sales desk. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here and help? Victoria is dangerous, remember?" I whispered, pulling my large hand up to the bite mark I received from the red headed leech, the mark that has changed my life forever. "We are going, I am sure that between my family and your pack, they can either take Victoria down or, at the least, run her out of town for the time being" Emmett said, his voice betraying him, it seemed torn, like part of him wanted to go back, while the other half was adamant about getting to Italy. I opened my mouth to tell him I could go alone when I was cut off but the young woman behind the counter.

"How can I help you gentlemen today?" she asked. I looked down at her – she was decent enough, she had long black hair and bright blue-green eyes, her full lips were curved into a sweet smile, placed perfectly on her pale and pointed face. "We would like two tickets, direct, if possible, to Italy please" Emmett said, his voice laced with the sweetness that all vampires manage to get when they want something. "Sure, let me just check" the woman said, bending down to type away – really quickly – at the computer in front of her.

_Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up._

Emmett squeezed my shoulder, instinctively knowing what was going on through my head "we will be there in no time, and don't worry about Victoria, have faith in our family and friends" he whispered, looking back up just as the printer began printing off flight information.

"I have one flight that leaves in twenty minutes, it isn't full, and it is past check in time, but I think I can get you on that one, if you would like" the young woman – Tennille, according to her gold name plate – said, her smile still firmly in place. "That would be lovely, thank you" Emmett said, laughing as he turned around to see my face light up.

_Edward, I am coming._

"Here we go" Tennille said, handing over the two tickets to Emmett "I have phoned ahead, so if you head to gate nine and show them your tickets, along with the note that I attached, they will let you on, but, you need to hurry" she finished, smiling at us both before taking her seat again. "Thank you so much" I said, my voice sounding more excited then I had ever heard it. I felt the urge to reach around the desk and hug the young woman – she was so helpful. "Sorry about my friend, he is a little over excited sometimes" Emmett said, twirling his index finger around his ear as though to say I was crazy. I looked at him, then back at Tennille, who was laughing a little bit, and I huffed, storming toward the sign that would show me where gate nine was.

"Calling all passengers heading to Italy, please make your way to gate nine, you flight will depart in approximately ten minutes" a loud, robotic sounding voice called over the intercom system. Emmett began walking faster and I followed suit, it seemed like it was taking forever to reach gate nine.

Emmett turned all of a sudden and I skid to a stop to see what he is doing.

_Oh gate nine._

I smile like a loon as I walk over and stand behind Emmett, who handed the tickets and note over to the man standing by the aisle to head onto the plane. "Very well" he muttered, pursing his lips together before handing the tickets back to Emmett and allowing us to pass.

"Wow, this is so surreal" I whisper, leaning back in the seat that was far too small for my oversized body. Emmett seemed to be having the same problem. "They really should accommodate for steroid junkies and fat people on planes" Emmett said, loud enough that the passengers all turned to look at us. I tried to sink down in my seat so the people wouldn't see me, but, no such luck; my bum just seemed to get stuck between the arm rest and the side of the plane. "Emmett, shut up" I whispered, trying again to get comfortable. Emmett just laughed, his loud and infectious laugh causing the people on the plane to turn and look again, before a few smiled and broke out into laughter themselves.

_Ok, weird, these vampires, I swear, all they have to do is walk past you and people are addicted to them. Well, they can look at Emmett and laugh along with him all they like, because I am so close to seeing Edward again._

The smile spread across my face, it felt like it could break the sun.

_Just a few more hours._

"Jacob, wake up, we are in Italy" Emmett said, his cold breath dancing across my face as he shook me awake.

_How on earth did I fall asleep on that plan? It was so uncomfortable and I am too anxious. Oh, who cares, we are in Italy now._

I sat up and Emmett led the way off the plane. Italy really was beautiful, there was greenery everywhere, trees and hills that went on for miles, there were old, cement buildings that just smelt of ancient history, you knew there was something special about them just by looking, you didn't even need to know the story.

_Whoa, how are we getting to Volterra?_

I cleared my throat of sleep, causing Emmett – who looked like he was looking for something, or someone – to stop and look at me. "Sorry, didn't think it would be that loud, but, I do have a question" I said, my voice sounding normal and husky – well at least I don't sound tired. "What is it?" Emmett laughed, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. Before I could even open my mouth to ask how we were going to get to Volterra, Emmett had disappeared.

_Where the hell did the idiot go?_

I didn't have to think about it for long. A loud honk distracted me, I looked up, and there was Emmett, sitting behind the wheel of a shiny red Ferrari. "Jacob, get it" he called, leaning across and opening the passenger door for me.

As soon as I sat down on the clean, white, leather seat, Emmett had taken off toward an asphalt road that was surrounded by green rolling hills and open land.

"Where did you get this cherry?" I asked, admiring the car's interior as Emmett sped along the long – seeming to be never ending – asphalt road. "Well, actually, Jacob, I might have stolen it from the waiting bay around the side of the airport" he said, his sheepish grin placed firmly on his face. "So, you didn't think about a car before we got here?" I asked, slightly worried about being in a stolen car, and slightly elated at the thought that it was a top of the line, 2009 Ferrari. "I never think anything through kid" he chuckled, over taking a small white Ford that was actually doing the speed limit.

"Welcome to Volterra" Emmett said, pulling up and parking on the side of a cobblestone road, clearly made for walking, not driving.

The ride didn't take any more then 20 minutes, but, I assume it would take closer to an hour and a half if we had been doing the speed limit.

"Come on, show me where these damn Volturi reside, I am ready to kick some ass and take my man back" I said, my body shaking slightly as I looked around the beautiful city, desperately seeking for Edward. "Calm down, you wont do us any good if you phase now" Emmett said, pulling me toward a large porcelain fountain and forcing my hands into the water "now, calm down a bit, I am starting to hear your thoughts, and if you do that astral thing, we are pretty much screwed, if you do that awesome moving things accidentally thing, we could be ok, but I stress this wolf boy, if you phase now, everything is done for, possibly including you and I". I growled at Emmett as I used the water from the fountain to splash on my face. "There, I am calm, can we please find Edward now?" I asked, my voice laced with anger and sarcasm.

Emmett sighed as he dragged me toward a small pizza shop "just eat something first" he said, ordering me a large peperoni pizza and soda. As we sat down at a small table out the front of the pizza shop I looked over at Emmett "I am sorry that I am freaking out and acting like a jerk, I just cant stand the fact that I am so close to him and am still stuck, not being able to just run in, where ever he is, and take him home" I said, looking down at my plate.

_Wow, I must be coming accustomed to all of the Cullen's now, I feel bad for being a jerk to Emmett, my heart is aching at the thought of Victoria doing something while we are over here, if you had told me a year ago that I would care about leeches this much, I probably would have bitten your head off._

"Have you heard anything from the others?" I asked, wondering how everything was going with Victoria. "No, I haven't, but, knowing them, they are worried about us, I think they may have figured out where we are by now, my family isn't stupid" he said, "and I am sure they are all fine, it is one against my family and the pack" he said, patting me on the shoulder before standing up and walking out into the cloud covered open terrace.

I finished my pizza quickly, standing up and walking over to Emmett, putting my hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "What's wrong?" I asked, looking at the sullen look on the vampires face – he was normally so happy all the time.

"Nothing Jacob, I was just trying to remember where the Volturi are" he replied, stepping away from me and closing his eyes as though expecting me to phase right there.

My anger was rising, the heat at the core of my body threatening to spread, my entire body was shaking, and the table I had just been sitting at began shaking slightly.

_Calm down Jacob, now is not the time to lose it._

I repeated that same mantra in my head until it was only my hands that were shaking. "Sorry" I mumbled, leaning against the railing behind me, my elbows resting there lightly. "I should be sorry, I am the one who should know where to find the Volturi, and, good news, since, I don't want to get eaten by the smellier side of you, I think I know where we have to go" Emmett said, motioning for me to follow him. "There is an entrance beneath the clock tower over there, if I remember correctly".

I had never ran so fast in my human form in my life, I doubted even Emmett could have kept up with me. Within a matter of seconds I had crossed the entire square, jumping the oversized porcelain fountain and was standing directly under the clock tower as it struck midday.

"Shit, Jacob, don't do that again, I thought your dumb ass was actually going to burst through here and not wait for me" Emmett almost yelled, but stopped himself, realising where we were. "Well, I didn't, so let's go" I replied, pushing the door that was behind us open.

Emmett shut the door as quietly as he could while I started walking down the long hall, decorated with paintings and other various art pieces – it would have been nice to look at, under different circumstances.

"How may I help you?" a young woman asked, standing up from behind a large desk that I hadn't even seen.

Emmett rushed to my side, ready to make up some story to tell the woman.

_Wow, she is human, her heartbeat is loud and stands out in this place. Crap. If I can hear her heartbeat so easily, then that must mean…._

"Welcome, my young friends" the cold, calculating voice of Aro called from behind the desk somewhere.

**Ok, I know that chapter was probably boring and a little all over the place, but, it is here purely for the set up. Jacob and Edward will meet again in the next chapter, and, never fear, this isn't the end for Victoria, we will hear from her after the Volturi problem is either sorted or something happens that makes Jacob have to go back.**

**I know, I am being cryptic, but, yeah, I am in the process of re writing all of this, I found my really rough draft that was on paper, but my real first draft, which was complete, is gone, it disappeared with everything else when my computer crashed…but I don't mind, I have my papers that contain the basis of what I was doing and where I was going with the story…**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes, my spell check is real dumb sometimes.**

**Please read and review, it makes me happy. It makes me get chapters out faster as well..**

**Sexy Edward/Jacob stuff will be real soon…I promise.**


	23. Dying Song

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. That honour belongs to the lovely and extremely talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**I just want to thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter, and a special thanks to my good friend Emma, who reviewed all the chapters from chapter one until chapter twenty two. Thanks to you all.**

**Ok, so remember to review after this chapter, and I apologize in advance for any spelling and grammar mistakes, but I am not perfect, I wish I was though.**

**WARNING – CHARACTER DEATH!**

- Jacob's POV -

We were walking down a cold and extremely elegant hall, heading toward what appeared to be an elevator. I turned my head to look at Emmett who smiled weakly at me before gesturing with his eyes to look back toward the elevator.

Aro was no longer alone. Two more people had joined him inside the elevator – a young girl who smiled sweetly at us, and a young boy who was scowling at us from the back. "The witch twins, Alec and Jane, watch out for them" Emmett whispered as we walked solemnly into the elevator.

The one named Jane pressed the button to go up and I felt my heart sink.

_What if we die? What if I don't get to Edward? Even worse, what if they punish Edward because of mine and Emmett's intrusion?_

Before I could think on it any further the elevator had come to a stop and the doors opened with a soft ping.

The room we walked into was luxurious; it was a huge domed room, decorated in marble, with three large, black and gold thrones, a-topped by a circle, sitting up on a marble podium.

Aro walked and sat down on the middle throne, his head held high, his back straight, his translucent skin almost glowing under the lights centred on him.

Jane and Alec came and stood behind Emmett and I. Jane had her small, delicate, pale hands under my elbow, holding me in place, squeezing harder then probably necessary. Emmett was being held around the middle by Alec – it looked like he was taking no chances with letting Emmett go.

"Well, I say, what do we have here?" Aro asked, his voice oily and smooth, grating on my last nerve.

_Calm down! The female leech is looking at you funny, she knows what you are. Relax._

"If you dare ruin my outfit I will make sure you pay for eternity mutt. So you better stay in your stinking human form" Jane hissed in my ear before she looked up and smiled sweetly at Aro.

My hands and arms were shaking, I could feel the heat rising inside of me, threatening to overtake me. I had to calm down, not only would phasing be bad, but letting Aro know what abilities I had would be even worse.

"Well" Aro began, smirking down at us "I must say, it is a surprise to see you both here, if I had known you were coming for a visit I would have been better prepared" he said, his voice laced with sarcasm. Emmett let out a low, vampiric hiss from my right and I saw a small marble bench in the corner begin to shake – almost as badly as my body was.

_God, I need to calm down, and where is Edward?_

I opened my mouth to speak, or perhaps yell, I don't know, but I was stopped when the double doors at the back of the room opened and the two other members of the Volturi stepped through, dressed similar to Aro, dragging a limp body between them.

_What is it, feeding time?. No, wait, I recognize that bronze hair and that long, muscular, pale neck._

"Edward" I yelled, pulling my arm from Jane's grip. But she was quicker then me, she had me pinned to the ground, her knees digging into my back before I had even moved two steps.

I heard the leeches around me laughing, causing my body to shake even more. Emmett was somewhere behind me, and he was hissing angrily at the leech who had a hold of him.

"Do not worry young pup, he is fine, I expect he will awake soon and be here to witness the 'experiments' we have planned for you" Aro said, stepping down the steps and walking over to where I was lying, face first, on the hard marble ground.

"You leave him alone" Emmett yelled, struggling, from what I could hear, to break free of Alec's grip. "Your father would be so proud Emmett, sticking up for a mutt like this" Aro said, laughing in a high pitched mental patient sort of way at his own joke.

I looked up, straight through Aro's legs toward Edward, he was lying on the steps, the other two, Caius and Marcus, who had bought him in, were sitting in their thrones – Caius looked mad, and Marcus looked bored, as though he thought there was better things he could be doing. As I looked back down at Edward I noticed his eyes begin to flutter, and so suddenly that I thought I was imagining things, his eyes shot open.

Edward was up in less then a second, he ran at Aro, but was stopped halfway by a mountain of a man I had never seen before, I didn't even notice he was here. Another man, slightly smaller, but just as dangerous looking was standing on the other side of Edward.

"How nice of you to wake Edward" Aro said, turning to him and placing one of his sick, translucent hands on Edward's cheek.

_How dare he touch my Edward, I haven't even touched him in god knows how long, and here Aro is, thinking he has a right to touch my Edward._

The heat in my body was becoming too much. I scrunched my eyes closed as I heard a loud crash from somewhere on the other side of the room. I felt a strange pull begin in my stomach and knew that I would astral travel if I didn't stop.

"Remarkable" Aro whispered, stepping away from Edward and coming over too me. "Usually I would have to touch someone, skin to skin contact, to hear their thoughts, every thought and moment in a person's life, but you it appears can send thoughts to people. I heard what you were thinking just now about keeping my hands away from Edward" Aro's eyes were alight, the red seemed to glow in his excitement.

_Shit, now I am in for it._

"You leave him alone" Edward growled – probably having heard something in Aro's head. "If I may" Aro said, bending low and gripping my hand in his.

His hand was cold – way colder then what I remember Edward's hands to be. My body still shaking insanely, but it didn't seem to bother him. He was too interested in looking at all my inner thoughts.

"Very curious" Aro whispered, standing up and straightening up "I believe now that I know everything, more then I knew the last time we met, and I must say, I am _very _interested in finding out more".

_No, No, No, just please let us go._

It was all too much, my heart rate sped up and my body was shaking from head to toe.

"Edward, get here" Aro called, grabbing Jane by the arm and moving her away. Edward came over, his sweet, honey and lilac smell, assaulting my senses. "Control your dog, we still have more to do and discuss" he said, his voice sounding evil and calculating as though he had a plan already forming in his head.

I felt Edward's hands pulling me up into a sitting position, his cool hands rubbing up and down my back and into my hair, his sweet scent assaulting all of my senses and calming me down, slightly.

"Jacob, love, calm down, it won't do you any good to phase right now" he whispered. It was his voice that calmed me down enough to at least look up at him. My breath hitched in my throat at what I saw; His perfect bronze hair was slightly limp and matted, not at all its usual perfection. His eyes were a dark black, not the usual liquid gold and his skin was – if possible – paler then normal.

But he still took my breath away.

_I missed you so much Edward_

"I missed you too love, more then you could possibly know" he whispered, placing a light, feathery kiss on my forehead before resting his cheek on my head. "Do you think you can stand without phasing or making things happen now?" he asked, his hands still rubbing up and down my back. I nodded and he helped pull me up onto my feet, his arm firmly around my waist – much to the displeasure of the large man and his friend who had stopped Edward attacking Aro earlier.

"Now, onto business" Aro said, a smile spreading across his face. "No, you stupid leech, don't you understand, there will be no business taking place, and no 'experiments' done on me" I said, walking forward and coming face to face with Aro "we are leaving, and Edward is coming with us, and I swear, I will get out of here with Edward if I need to rip you all apart to do it" I snarled, my body beginning to shake again before Edward came over and took hold of my hand.

"Jacob, please calm down" Edward whispered, his hand squeezing mine lightly but his eyes never leaving Aro.

"You will not speak to me like that" Aro snarled, his voice more angry then I had ever heard it "Jane, show him what we do to mutts like him who treat and talk to us like nothing more then common people".

As soon as Aro had finished talking I felt a sharp pain run through my arm, it began at my fingers and spread all the way up to my elbow. It was excruciating, and slowly the pain spread across my chest. It felt like a million tiny knives were digging and twisting into my flesh. I fell to the floor, my face contorted in pain as it spread through my legs, around my back and up to my head.

"Stop it now" I heard Edward scream through the haze of pain I was in.

_Do not scream Jacob, do not let them know how much this hurts._

Out of the corner of my eye I seen Edward lurch forward, followed by a loud crash and a lot of snarling, and the pain stopped.

Slowly I opened my eyes, and got gingerly to my feet.

Over in the far corner of the room I could see the blurry outlines of two people fighting. One was Edward, and the other was the mountain of a man I had seen holding Edward not too long ago.

"Edward. Please, someone make it stop" I screamed, just as a loud cracking sound echoed through the room and my body elongated and changed into my russet coloured wolf form.

"Stop" I heard Aro order, his voice trembling, just slightly, with fear.

I was on all fours, the hair over my body sticking up at all ends, my ears were flattened to my large head as I growled and snapped at the leeches around me.

Slowly I inched forward, my teeth bared toward Aro who was backing toward his throne. The other two Volturi members sitting, still as statues, staring at me "Jacob, please leave them" Edward begged, coming forward and placing his hands in my fur, his cold hands slightly calming.

_Edward, I cant, I want them gone, they aren't going to let us leave together._

"Jacob, please, let me handle this, phase back, I am begging you, I don't want them to hurt you anymore. Alec looks ready to attack, and his power is worse then Janes that you felt before, he cuts off all of your senses" Edward whispered as he rubbed soothing circles on my large, oversized wolf back.

_Fine, I will let the stupid leeches live, for now, but I am not phasing back_

Edward nodded in response, his hands still resting in my russet coloured fur.

"We will just be leaving now gentlemen, ladies" Edward said, his voice laced with sickly sweetness, nodding slightly at all of the people in the room.

Edward had turned around and started walking toward the door, me following directly behind him and Emmett just behind me.

"Unfortunately I don't think that is possible at the moment friends" Aro said.

As soon as the words had left his mouth I felt something stick into my side. A fist, the mountain of a man and the other guy – whose names I still didn't know – had come over and tried to stop us.

It all happened so fast, Edward and Aro were fighting insanely, so quick, Emmett was fighting with the twins, Jane and Alec, and I was cornered by the two men whose names I didn't know.

"Felix, Demetri, kill him, then we can take care of Edward easier" Caius called as Marcus got up and left the room, huffing softly about children and the stupid games and testosterone fuelled violence.

Felix and Demetri –I assume – were the two who had me cornered, and at that moment they both pounced.

Felix had his arms around my large wolf body as Demetri punched me all over my body. It was painful, and I could see Edward had the upper hand on Aro, but Emmett was struggling slightly with the twins as they had the power advantage.

"Die wolf boy, die" Caius called from up on his perch, watching the action take place, not even attempting to help Aro.

Another punched connected with my stomach, causing a loud yelp to escape me.

_I am not letting these leeches get the better of me; I want to get out of here_

So suddenly that everyone else in the room had stopped fighting I had managed to gain a little control of my vampiric abilities and I sent both of Felix and Demetri flying across the room.

I jumped up suddenly and willed myself over to the other side of the room. My legs taking me faster then I ever thought possible. I jumped and landed directly on Felix, just as he was standing back up. I sunk my large wolf teeth directly into his neck, ripping his head clean off. His body falling to the floor, making a loud thump as it hit the marble floor.

"Stop now, we don't have the resources to fight them off at the moment. The guard are gone, the wives are gone, there is only us, so please, my family, let them go" Aro said, his voice a mixture of anger and fear.

My body slowly phased back to human, my naked form shivering. Edward came over and put his arms around me "can we have a robe, please Aro?" Edward asked, his voice icy with anger. Aro came over with a large red robe, handing it to Edward who put it around me and pulled me up to my feet with ease.

"We will be visiting again soon" Aro called as the three of us left through the large double doors.

"I killed a leech" I said, my voice slightly elated at the thought. Edward smiled up at me and placed his hand in mine "well, you did good. Felix is gone, they are burning the pieces now, they consider him worthless" Edward said as we exited beneath the clock tower – wow, night time had arrived.

"Lets go home now" Edward said smiling up at me and walking, his hand still in mine as we headed toward the red Ferrari that Emmett had stolen earlier.

**Ok, well, there is still a bit more to go, we still have to see what became of Victoria, if anything, and we need the smut filled goodness. Which is coming up soon, I promise.**

**There will be a sequel.**

**Ok, please read and review. Thanks!**


	24. Razorblade Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Ok, so firstly, thank you for the reviews, it means a lot. So please review this chapter. **

**Warnings – Smutty man loving in this chapter. So if you don't like it. Just skip that part. Thanks.**

- Jacobs POV -

We arrived home to a house full of Cullen's and pack members, all of them looking expectantly at us before the Cullen's all closed in on Edward – hugging him and welcoming him home.

"As glad as we are to have you back, Edward, we must know, why did you not tell any of us what you were doing Jacob?" Carlisle asked, taking a seat on the lounge beside his wife, Esme.

"I am sorry, I would have told you, but I didn't want you all to stop me. Embry knew, so because of our mind connection, I am assuming that the pack knew as well. I couldn't go on without him any longer, I couldn't handle it" I said, looking down at my feet – not daring to meet the eyes of any of them.

"Well, at least you are all ok" Carlisle said, his voice soft. "But, your father was extremely worried about you Jacob; you should go and call him".

"Sure, sure" I replied as Embry handed his mobile over to me.

"Hey, old man" I said as soon as he picked up the receiver "look, dad, don't say anything ok, I am sorry, I should have told you, but I know you would have tried to stop me, and I needed Edward back" I finished, feeling slightly ashamed that I had left him here worried about me.

The conversation with my dad was short; he told me he would be coming to the Cullen's house tomorrow to see me.

_Well, he wasn't as angry as I thought he would be._

I walked back into the living room where everyone was talking to Emmett about what happened. I went and sat next to Edward, putting my large arm around his shoulders.

"Wait" I called suddenly, remembering something "What happened with Victoria?"

Emmett and Edward perked up at this, eager to find out what happened while we were in Italy.

"She fled, the pack followed her all the way to the Canadian border" Carlisle answered, smiling fondly at my pack brothers for protecting his family.

"Speaking of packs" Sam said, standing slowly "we should go and patrol. Jacob you can have the night off, spend some time with Edward. We will come and see you tomorrow. We just wanted to all make sure you were ok" he finished, walking outside, followed closely by the rest of the pack.

"We will leave as well" Esme said, standing up, much to the shock of the rest of the Cullen's – who all looked quizzically up at their adoptive mother. "I am sure Jacob and Edward have a lot to discuss and it would be nice for them to have privacy to do so" she finished, ushering a shocked Alice and complaining Emmett out the door – Rosalie, smiling happily at me and Edward left directly after, followed by Jasper and finally Dr Cullen, who squeezed both mine and Edward's shoulders before he left, closing the door with a soft thud.

"Jacob" Edward began, twisting in his seat to look up at me.

"No, Edward, don't, just please don't" I shouted "I don't want you to apologize for your stupidity, I am glad you are here, but I just cant get over the fact that you left me, did you not know what would happen to me?" I screamed, traitorous tears sliding deftly down my cheeks.

I watched Edward's face fall – his beautiful features distorted slightly because of my tears. His black eyes rimmed slightly in a strange tinge of red, rimmed as though he was crying – or would be if he could.

My mind was racing with the memories of what I felt, thought and done when he was gone.

_Oh, no, Edward, I am so sorry, you didn't need to see that._

"Jacob, you have nothing to apologize for" Edward whispered, looking down at his feet, his normally golden eyes – now black from lack of eating – were shining with a strange liquid silver substance, similar to tears.

"I didn't want you to have see that Edward" I whispered, shaking slightly with anger at myself.

"Jacob, again, please don't apologize, it is my fault you were feeling those things anyway, it is only fair that I feel them as well" he said, looking up and meeting my gaze.

"But, Edward, you have your own pain to deal with, you don't need mine as well" I said, choking slightly because of the sobs racking through my body.

"I didn't realise how bad it would be Jacob. I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking. My only concern was for you and my family. I had to go, otherwise I would have lost you, and that would have been even more unbearable then being away" he said, standing up and crossing the room, putting his strong, marble hard arms around me and rubbing small circles on my back in a soothing manner.

I pulled my own arms around him – the shaking of my body stopping as I did so.

"Can we just forget about it, please?" I asked, looking down into his eyes – still rimmed with that strange silver substance.

Edward nodded in response before pressing his lips into mine. He pressed himself closer to me – his body moulding perfectly into mine.

My body felt alive again – it was tingling, my blood pumping quickly through my veins and my brain clouded – the only coherent thought being of the way Edward's hands were in my hair, holding me in place.

He nipped my bottom lip with his teeth, begging for entrance into my mouth. I opened my mouth and felt his cool tongue slide across mine – meeting halfway – our tongues fought for dominance – Edward's sweet taste the only thing filling my senses.

"I missed you so much" I breathed when he pulled away to allow me to breathe.

I grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs to his bedroom, closing the door behind me with my foot.

I moved closer again, pressing my lips roughly into Edward's – his mouth automatically opening to allow me entrance.

The heat was running through my body – though for the first time in a long time – it was a good heat – headed straight to my groin – I could feel my erection growing harder and harder, throbbing slightly with anticipation.

Edward rolled his hips against mine ensuring our erections rubbed together and causing a loud wanton moan to escape my lips.

Our lips were still connected – our kisses a mix between rough and passionate.

I felt my legs hit the back of the leather couch he had in his room and I allowed him to push me onto it.

I looked up at him – my Edward – my angel - as he slowly slid on top of me again, straddling me, causing my erection to jolt when he used his hips to grind against me.

My body was pumping with anticipation, jolts of pleasure shooting through me with the slightest of touch.

I slid my hand between us, removing the Volturi robes that Edward still had on – his now naked body pressed firmly into mine.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked at him; his pale white skin, well toned and slightly muscled was rippling with pleasure as he slid his hands into the red robe I had on, using his cool hands to rub lightly across my nipples, causing me to arch up from the couch and push our erections together again.

The sensations were different then when we both had our clothes on, and I found myself wishing he would take mine off as well.

Edward smirked down at me.

_Damn him for reading my mi…._

My train of thought was lost when Edward bent down and removes my red robe, throwing it onto a heap on the floor.

He was staring down at me – his black eyes shining with love an admiration.

"Edward, please, I want you" I breathed, pulling him down into a searing kiss, ensuring our erections rubbed roughly together.

"Jacob are you sure? I don't want to hurt you" he breathed, using his tongue to slide down my throat and stop at my nipple – biting it slightly before blowing it too cool and soothe it.

"Please" I breathed again, gripping his beautiful golden hair as he slid his tongue down my toned stomach, dipping into each crevice.

Edward nodded before using his tongue to continue his line down my body – his cool tongue, across the top of my cock, licking up all of the pre cum that had gathered there before sliding it all the way down my length and across my balls.

I couldn't control the loud moan that escaped my lips as he did it, and I didn't want to – at this point – if the others came home I would deal with the comments Emmett would make in the morning – it was a small price to pay for the pure bliss I was feeling at the moment.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked, looking up at me from somewhere between my legs. I nodded eagerly as he used his saliva to wet his index finger – wow, my cock was twitching at just the sight of that.

He slid his finger in slowly, leaving it still for a moment before moving it slowly in and out, creating a strange painful, yet pleasurable, feeling in my anus.

Edward bought his free hand up and began rubbing up and down my stomach – helping me to relax to the new feelings as he slid a second wet finger inside of me.

After stretching me as much as he could Edward slid up my body to place a mind blowing kiss to my lips, his tongue dancing expertly with mine.

Edward reached under the couch and grabbed a small jar of lubrication, which he used to lather up his own throbbing erection.

"Are you sure Jake?" he asked, his velvety smooth voice sending blissful chills through my body and even more heat toward my painful erection.

I nodded and smiled at him "yes, I want you so much" I breathed, unable to speak coherently or clearly because of the sensations – things I had never felt before in my life – running through my body.

Edward slowly, slid the thick head of his cock into my tight hole – the burning sensation returning with rapid intensity.

I felt Edwards's cool hand on my thigh, rubbing it slowly to help me relax.

After a few minutes he was fully sheathed inside me. Staring down at me, unmoving, allowing me to adjust to the size of him.

"Ok" I whispered, moving myself slightly in a way of letting him know I was ready.

Edward smiled his charming and breath taking crooked smile at me as he slowly slid out of me and pushed back in, causing me to arch off the bed and cry out in pure ecstasy.

My body felt like it was on fire as he slid slowly in and out of me.

"Fuck, Edward I" But I never finished what I was going to say as stars seemed to explode behind my eyes and I arched my body off the bed, thrusting myself harder into Edward on my way back down.

I was breathing heavy and I slowly opened my eyes again and noticed Edward was smiling at me again. He slid out and back in again causing more stars to explode behind my eyes, my body arching again and my cock twitching on the verge of release.

All coherent thoughts left me, my body was arching and meeting Edward thrust for thrust; I was breathing heavily and moaning loudly.

I felt his cool hand slide between us, and closing around my cock.

He began pumping my cock in time with his thrust, causing me to scream out in pure bliss.

My breathing was ragged and my body was tingling, my cock was throbbing so hard that I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

Edward was still hitting that spot inside of me that caused stars to explode behind my eyes and caused my body to feel like it was on fire – in a good way.

With the feel of his cock throbbing deep inside of me and brushing – relentlessly – against my prostate, as well as his cool hand pumping my cock in time with this thrusts it was all too much. I screamed out his name as I came, Edward following two thrusts later.

I could feel my sticky juices all over my stomach, and I knew they were all over Edward's hand and stomach as well. Just as his cum was running, slowly down my leg.

"That was amazing" I breathed, unable to move, as the high from my orgasm was still running through my body. Edward was lying on top of me, also unable to move because of the earth shattering orgasm we had both reached – together.

Edward moved off of me and lay beside me on the leather couch "I love you Jacob" he whispered, placing a soft kiss against my temple.

"I love you too Edward" I replied, wrapping my arms around his waist and putting my head on his chest, my legs dangling off the side of the couch because of my height.

"Sleep love, you look like you need it" Edward said, using his hand to run through my hair. "mmm-hmm" I voiced, my eyes slowly drifting closed at the soothing way his hand were playing with my hair.

I felt him move for a split second and grab the gold throw blanket from the edge of the couch. He pulled it up and over us both before pulling me back onto his chest and resuming the soothing way he played with my hair before I fell into the best sleep I have had in the longest amount of time.

**Ok, so that is it for that chapter.**

**Please read and review, it was hard for me to write as I am a massive Jacob fan and am not too fond of Edward. But I had to take up the challenge.**

**The reviews would be so appreciated, you have no idea how many times I had to delete this chapter before I was semi happy with it….**

**PrettyTwisted**

**xox**


	25. Heartkiller

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. I am simply a fan who is enjoying playing with them for a while.**

**So, have any of you seen Eclipse yet? I loved it; I am going to watch it again on the weekend. It was pretty awesome.**

**Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter, so here is the next one, and there is maybe only a couple to go, but that is because there is going to be a sequel, which, by popular demand will be done in Edward's POV!**

**Warnings: Smutty man loving…again! LOL!**

- Jacob's POV-

The morning light was fluttering neatly through the windows, causing me to stir awake slowly. I stretched my limbs, enjoying the creaking and cracking of my bones as I did so before turning to find Edward.

But I was alone; he was no longer on the couch next to me.

_Oh no, oh no, he has left me again._

I sat bolt upright, ignoring the head spin it caused, the smell of bacon, sausage and eggs suddenly assaulted my senses, causing my stomach to give an almighty growl. I pulled myself off the couch and a small folded bit of paper fell to the floor. I bent down and picked it up.

_Jacob,_

_I do hope this note is unnecessary and that I will return before you wake._

_I needed to feed; it was slightly unbearable, I am sorry._

_I will return before you know it, love._

_Edward._

I smiled down at the note before lifting it to my nose and inhaling Edward's scent.

My stomach growled at me again, so I resigned to grabbing some clothing that was conveniently laid out at the foot of the couch and headed to the shower.

"Jacob, nice of you to finally join us" Carlisle called as I entered the large kitchen, taking a seat at the table and ignoring the slight pain in my butt.

Emmett was smirking at me from across the table, so I shot him the middle finger as soon as Esme and Carlisle were distracted with cooking. "So, little Jakey, what did you and my charming brother get up to last night?" Emmett asked; his voice laced with laughter as he looked pointedly at the awkward way I was sitting on the stool.

"Emmett, leave him be" Edward snarled, walking into the room – his eyes now back to that perfect liquid gold colour. I smiled up at him as he came to stand behind me, placing his marble hard arms around my neck and placing a sweet kiss to the top of my head that made me smile and blush, knowing that not only Emmett, but Carlisle and Esme were all looking at us.

Emmett opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Esme "your father and pack brothers should be here in a moment Jacob, and then we will eat" she said, her smile was vibrant, and it reminded me of my mother.

_I wonder what my mother would think of all of this._

"She would be proud of you Jacob" Edward whispered in my ear, having heard my thoughts. Pulling my head back I looked up at him and smiled before kissing his cool lips briefly.

There was a loud knock at the door, which didn't go unanswered for more then two seconds, Carlisle had the door wide open and was helping my father up the stairs and into the kitchen before I could even register what was happening.

"Hey kid" my father said, smirking at me, his eyes also heading toward the way I was sitting on the stool. "Hey dad" I replied, ignoring his pointed looks and hauling myself up to pull him into a tight hug- hoping that it would portray all of the emotion I was feeling, and how sorry I felt for making him worry.

"Jacob" Embry called, coming up and pulling me into him "what did you do last night bro?" I ignored that last part and went back to my stool, pulling Edward down into my lap as I did so "I am seriously going to hurt one of them in a minute" I whispered into his ear, knowing that he knew what I was talking about "read their thoughts, are they on the right track?" I asked, knowing the answer before he even nodded.

_Great! They all know I got laid last night, even my own father does._

Esme set all of the food onto the table and ordered everyone to dig in.

The spread of food was amazing, there were sausages, eggs, bacon, tomato, toast, cheese and mushrooms. The entire pack, my father and I ate it all within half an hour.

"Well, thank you Mrs Cullen, that was amazing" my father said, smiling at the vampire. "Please, call me Esme" she said, returning his smile with one of her own.

_If you had told me a year ago that my family would be sitting here with a bunch of bloodsuckers, I probably would have smacked you up side the head._

I felt Edward stifle laughter at my thoughts before we were once again assaulted by Emmett as soon as Carlisle announced he had to head to work, and Esme left to tend to the gardens out the front.

"So, I am assuming that Jake was the bottom?" he said, laughing his loud and boisterous laugh, the pack and my father was joining in a moment later. I felt my face flush with embarrassment and Edward placing his cool hand into mine in an effort to keep me sane.

"Our little Jacob Black is all grown up now" Embry quipped, causing more laughter to break out around the room. "Was it good? Did Edward pound you into the mattress? Or was he a sissy girl, like I always said he would be?" Emmett asked, leaning forward as though he was about to hear a secret.

"We didn't…." I began, but I was cut off by Emmett – again – "Jacob, you do know I heard you screaming and breathing in pure ecstasy, I had to come back toward the house, call me a perve, I don't mind, but really, I was just checking to make sure you two weren't killing each other, or, to make sure you weren't killing my brother at any rate"

I buried my head into Edward's back at that, allowing him to take the floor on this one.

"Emmett, can you do me a favour?" Edward asked "Anything, bro" Emmett replied, looking over at Edward with a large grin still stretching across his face "shut up".

I chanced lifting my head at that, Emmett's grin had fallen from his face, his eyes were now narrowed into slits toward the two of us "fine" he began, turning in his chair to face Embry "take the floor Embry, I am forbidden to say anything more on the topic".

Everyone broke out into peels of laughter again – and this time Edward and I joined in.

"What is going on in here? What joke did I miss?" Alice asked, skipping into the room and taking the only spare seat around the table.

"You didn't miss any jokes Alice, this is actually a serious matter" Emmett said, his grin now back in place. "Our precious Edward lost his virginity last night" he finished.

Alice's face seemed to light up at that before she jumped out of her seat and came over to the Edward and me. She pulled us both into a tight hug – one that would have crushed any normal human to death. "Congratulations, both of you" she whispered, squealing slightly before returning to her seat – next to Quil.

"Oh gosh, I just thought of something" Paul perked up, the first time he had spoken since getting here – he was still slightly uncomfortable around the Cullen's. "What did you think of? I hope it didn't hurt to much" I said, narrowing my eyes at him – knowing that whatever he was going to say was not going to be good.

"Hush, Jacob, let me finish" he snapped, a small smile playing across his tanned features "we are going to know way more about Jacob losing his virginity then we really need to, so, Jacob, do us a favour and never phase again" he finished, causing everyone, including myself and Edward to break out into more laughter.

_Oh crap, Paul is right; they are going to know everything, damn this wolf telepathy._

The mood for the rest of the day was light, everyone was enjoying a game of football outside – Cullen's verse The Pack – and it was a close game.

"Jacob, come here son" my father called. I stood up off the slightly damp grass and headed over to him, taking up a new patch of grass right next to his chair. "What is it old man?" I asked, looking up at him "I have some good news for you, I spoke to the Elders, to the council, and they have all agreed that you should be allowed to come home, and they have allowed Edward to cross the treaty line, he can come and go as he pleases, but the others still have to follow the rules".

My mind began to race – I was allowed to go back home. My father was still looking down at me "I can understand, of course, if you would rather stay here" he added, smiling fondly down at me as my eyes automatically went over to Edward.

_What do I do? Go home with him or stay here with Edward?_

"Thanks dad, it means a lot that I am allowed back, but I don't know, I don't think I want to stay away from Edward" I said, hoping that I wasn't crushing his heart into a million tiny pieces. He smiled at me again causing me to look at him in shock "just promise me that you will come and stay at least once a week" he said, placing his hand on my shoulder "both of you" he added, looking over at Edward who was currently being held in a head lock by Emmett, who had deflected teams a moment ago and started helping the pack.

"I promise" I said, pulling myself up to my knee's so that I was eye level with him before pulling him into another hug.

"Jacob" Sam called, causing me to turn around and look at him – covered in dirt and smiling like a loon – "Paul, Jared and myself have to patrol the reservation now, can you, Embry and Quil take over at night fall?" he asked, his smile still in place.

"Sure, sure" I replied, ignoring Embry's protests that sounded a lot like 'why do we have to listen to Jacob's sex thoughts. That is so not fair, you are the alpha, it should be you that has to listen to and see his sexy Edward thoughts'.

Sam, Paul and Jared left a moment later, taking my father with them – who made me promise I would stop in after my patrol tonight.

"So, who won the game?" I asked, walking back over to the Cullen's and Embry and Quil – as the others were all gone so they could relieve Leah, Seth, Colin and Brady of the morning patrol.

"I don't think anybody won per se" Alice replied, walking back toward the house – everyone else was following alongside. "We would have won if Emmett hadn't of switched sides" she finished, mock glaring at her taller sibling, who just laughed at her.

When we entered the house we all went our separate ways – Alice grabbed Jasper and they headed out to the gardens, Emmett found Rosalie and the two of them sat down to watch the midday news, and Quil and Embry were offered some food by Esme, so the three of them headed to the kitchen.

Edward and I walked the stairs together, heading toward his bedroom on the third flight of steps. "I need to take a quick shower" Edward said, casting his eyes down to his dirt and mud covered clothing "I think I can help with that" I said, my eyes darkening with lust as I pushed him into the bathroom and began taking his form fitting shirt off.

I allowed my hands to run along his toned and chiselled, slightly muscular chest as I came down to his belt buckle, which I unbuckled quickly before sliding his dirty wash denim jeans down his slim hips.

Edward only had his black silk briefs on now, and I couldn't help but stand back and admire him – he was perfect.

I reached around him and turned the porcelain faucets on in the shower, allowing the warm water to run down my arm before turning my attention back to Edward. "You are gorgeous" I whispered, pushing him – still in his briefs – into the running water and pressing him up against the white tiled walls – my body melting into his and not worrying that my clothing was getting saturated with water.

My tongue was deep in the crevices of Edward's cold mouth, his arms wound tightly around me, pulling me tighter into him. Our erections were rubbing roughly together; mine was throbbing frantically at the friction that was being caused between our two erections and the water that was cascading down between us.

Slowly Edward removed my soaking shirt, throwing it over the top of the shower, where it landed with a wet slapping sound onto the tiled floor. My pants followed soon after, my erection springing free from the confines of my tight black jeans – as I went sans underwear for the day.

My body was on fire as I removed Edward's briefs, allowing his erection to slap against his stomach – the sound alone enough to send fire through my body.

I pressed myself up against him again, rubbing our now naked erections together, causing a spine tingling amount of delicious friction to run through my entire being.

"Gosh, Edward, please" I begged, pressing myself into him harder than before – a small crack appeared in the tile, but I ignored it as I felt Edwards cool hand slip down to cup my butt, his index finger slipping slowly inside of me causing another jolt of pleasure to work its way through my entire body and pool into a large puddle in my groin, causing my already throbbing erection to throb even more.

"Come on Edward, now" I begged; my voice coming out in ragged breaths.

Thankfully Edward complied with his crooked smile firmly on his face. He spun me around and I pressed the palm of my hands against the tiles to support myself as he slid slowly inside of me.

It took me a moment to adjust to the feel of him inside of me – but not as long as last time. In a matter of moments Edward was pumping into me frantically, my breathing became even more ragged and I bit down on my bottom lip to avoid screaming out when his large cock brushed my prostate.

Edward reached his marble hands around and began playing with my cock, moving it in time with his thrust.

I screamed his name – unable to bite my lip and hold it in any longer – as I came, hard and fast into his hand. Edward finishing at the exact same moment I did – and for whatever reason, that made it all the more special.

"When did you become such an exhibitionist?" he asked, smiling his crooked smile at me as we wrapped the white and fluffy towels around us and headed toward his bedroom to change.

As soon as we reached the door and Edward opened it, his eyes never leaving mine as he backed into the room, we were stopped by an embarrassed looking Alice, who was sitting on the couch we had used just last night, she politely put her hands over her eyes before she spoke "I had a vision, you two need to get dressed, its Victoria, she has made a decision, she is coming back, and she wants Jacob, she is even willing to risk her own neck this time to get him. She will be here tonight"

I felt my self go pale as Edward took my hand and helped me into the room "Thank you Alice, we will be down in a moment" he whispered, his hand tightly in mine.

_Why, when everything is going right, does it have to fuck up with something like this – that leech is going to pay._

**Ok, well I hope you like the chapter.**

**Please read and review.**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	26. Wicked Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter; it really does mean alot to me. So again I ask you to all to read and review this chapter.**

- Jacob's POV -

"There isn't much we more can do, we have planned it all out, she will come tonight and we will be ready. Emmett and Rose will stand over here" Jasper said, pointing toward the eastern side of the clearing we were standing in – the one Victoria was coming toward "myself and Alice will be on the North with Esme and Carlisle on the South" he continued, gesturing to where each member would stand until Victoria finally arrived "the pack will be split, some are remaining in La Push to protect the land just in case, the rest will spread out across the forest"

I sat there in silence, listening to Jasper explain how we would best handle the situation, as Alice had seen that Victoria was not coming alone – in fact, she had about two dozen crazy newborn vampires with her.

"We have the numbers here, and remember what I told you all early, do not go for the easy kill, and most importantly, do not let a newborn get his or her arms around you. They are stronger then we are as they still have human blood, their own blood, in their systems" Jasper continued, looking around at everyone as he spoke "there isn't much more we can do but wait"

I looked around at everyone – all of them ready for battle – Alice and Jasper were now standing close together, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. Emmett and Rosalie were standing together, kissing fervently, while Carlisle and Esme were standing in silence, both looking around at their children.

My eyes landed on Edward last; he was standing a few short feet away from me – his eyes closed, his lips pursed tightly together and his arms folded across his chest.

_What would I do if something happens to him in this fight? And it will all be my stupid fault if it does; the damn red headed leech is after me. Why couldn't we just fight one on one – wolf versus leech?_

I felt Edward's cool arms wrap around my waist "Jacob, nothing is going to happen to me; mind reader, remember?" he said, pointing at his head when he spoke "nothing will happen to any of us, we have it all worked out, and Victoria will not have thought it all through clearly with how desperate she is to get to you now" he said, and I felt him shudder slightly at the last part.

I pressed my lips into his, savouring the sweet and cool sensations of his tongue and mouth – it was literally heaven on Earth. "Edward, I love you, so much" I whispered after pulling back slightly so that I could look down into his beautiful liquid gold eyes. "I love you too Jake" he said, pressing a light kiss on my bottom lip.

"She's coming now, give her about five minutes and she will be in the clearing. She has at least two dozen newb –"but Alice was cut off as a large rock the size of a small car landed hard into her chest, causing her porcelain skin to crack slightly along her cleavage line.

Edward quickly turned around "Victoria is smarter then we gave her credit for. There are more of them, we didn't see them all. She must have had someone else gathering newborns as well in order to ensure we were outnumbered" he said, looking around at his family "Jacob, I think you should phase now, the pack are heading this way" he added, looking over at me with a sad smile.

I felt my body shaking with rage, the fire that starts in the centre of my body spreading all around me – all the way to my fingertips and toes – until a loud crack filled the air and my body shifted into the large russet coloured wolf.

The chatter in my head began instantly –

"_There are at least forty of them, Leah, Seth, Colin, Brady and Jared have La Push taken care of" _said Embry, sounding as though he was relaying a message.

"_Jacob, can I just quickly thank you for imprinting on a leech, because that is what has lead to this crazy red head being after you, and well, to be honest, I am looking forward to actually being able to kill some blood suckers" _Paul said, a slight amount of humour apparent in his voice.

"_This is no time for jokes Paul, this is a serious matter, and we promised Billy that we would protect Jacob, and we must respect our Tribe elders and leaders, so make sure you protect him at all costs. Understood" _I heard Sam practically scream – his alpha voice fully in place.

"_Sam, I am right here, I can hear you guys; I don't need protection, I can take care of myself"_ I spat, ensuring that they could not only hear, but feel the venom in my voice at the suggestion that I would even need help.

The voices all seemed to stop at once as I seen Sam, Paul, Embry and Quil come into the clearing, followed shortly after by a group of screaming mad vampires who seemed to be looking for blood.

"Now, we fight" Jasper called, running full speed toward a group of three newborns who were trying to sneak past – maybe to avoid the fight, or because they smelt a human somewhere close by. Jasper hit them all on the way through, pulling two arms and a head with him.

Everyone was engaged in battle now. Edward was picking off newborns quiet easily. Alice was easily avoiding getting hurt again by the newborns – she was easily dodging any attack that came her way. The pack were helping each other, two wolves on one vampire at a time.

I ran toward a tall, dark skinned vampire, sinking my large, razor sharp teeth into his exposed chest, pulling out his still heart and spitting it to the side before throwing my front paws onto his chest, causing him to crash noisily to the ground.

Between the Cullen's, myself and the pack we seemed to have gotten the newborns that we didn't even know were coming down to less than half.

"_This is way too easy, and here I was this entire time thinking that vampires would be decent opponents for us" Quil_ chuckled inside my head.

Out of the corner of my eye I seen a young newborn trying to make an escape while he still could. So I quickly ran ahead to cut him off on his way toward the forest.

"_Get back here you stupid leech"_

I reared myself back, jumping high into the air so that I could sink my teeth directly into his throat when I felt someone grab me from behind – her small, but strong arms squeezing me tightly – so tightly that I could feel and hear the bones in my chest, arms, hip, ribs and back breaking.

My body instantly phased back to human – my naked form falling with a small thud on the dewy grass below me.

"Well it looks like my plan worked the way I wanted it to; no mind trick in the world could have predicted that I would have had an army as large as I did, but I will admit that I had help. But do you want to know what the best part is?" Victoria drawled, kicking me hard in the side to roll me over so that I was now looking up into her feral, cat like features. "The best part is that the group you were all just fighting, and the one's that I allowed you all to see are not the only ones; right now for instance, forty more of them have come, and your precious little Cullen's are now outnumbered and unable to get to me and you over here"

She kicked me in the side again before gripping me by the still broken arm and forcing me to look toward the clearing, which was hardly visible now – I didn't realise I had jumped so far to get that leech.

"I wish I could let you go and say goodbye to your precious Edward, but I didn't get to say goodbye to James, so it is only fair that Edward doesn't get to see you again before you die" she snarled, throwing me down into a heap on the grass.

My anger was staring to get the better of me – my bones were healing already due to the way we wolves heal faster than humans – but they were healing wrong – my legs didn't feel connected to my hips at all and my arms was healing in an awkward position; but the pain in my back was the worst. I could literally feel that during the quick healing process that all of vertebrae had fused together in the wrong place – there was no way – no matter how angry I was that I could phase; it was too risky, and there was too much pain.

"_Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward...EDWARD"_

I felt a slight pull behind my navel as my body seemed to lurch forward. "Edward" I called, running over to where he was helping Sam with a particularly oversized vampire. He didn't respond, so I ran around to stand in front of him and stop him from going on to another vampire.

"Jacob, what are you – are you" but he stopped there, his golden eyes travelling the length of my body "You don't look right, did you, wait, where are you? This isn't you, this is an astral projection" he said, spinning around to look for the more solid version of me. "Edward, I am with Victoria, I was chasing down a newborn and she came out of nowhere and" but I was cut off there as a sharp pain ripped through my back.

I was once again staring into the feral red eyes of Victoria. She was holding me by my wrist "I knew you were up to something the moment that your beady little eyes glazed over" she snarled, dropping me unceremoniously onto my back with a loud thump – causing the already destroyed and re-healed awkwardly bones to break with a loud crack again.

I slowly got to my feet – ignoring the searing pain running down my spinal cord – if I was going to go down – I was going to do it fighting.

"Aw, does the little puppy wanna play now?" Victoria asked using a sweet sing-song voice. "If killing your sorry ass constitutes as playing, then yes, that is exactly what I want to do" I hissed, bring my fist up and slamming it into the side of her head, causing her to stumble backwards a bit "well, you still have a bit of bite left in you yet" she snarled, throwing her fist into my abdomen, causing me to double over in pain as the ribs shattered once again.

_If only I could bloody phase _– Even as the thought entered my head I could feel my anger rising. It was paramount now – I have never been this angry in my entire life – and I still couldn't phase. My arms were shaking, and my legs were shaking, but the heat that usually spreads through my body like fire seemed to have dimmed – it felt like a warning – like my body was telling me that phasing now in the state my bones are in would be a bad idea.

"You know what kid, as a favour to you, for being such a good sport about this, and really, for being an unfortunate candidate for me revenge, I will do you a small favour after I kill you" Victoria said, her sweet voice completely contradictive of her feral feline features "I will destroy Edward for you as well" she finished with a loud cackle that sent chills down my spine.

_I will not let her touch MY Edward._

At that moment – when my anger had reached fever pitch a large oak tree from somewhere behind me got pulled from the soil – roots and all – and lurched forward, smashing into the middle of Victoria's stomach, which caused her to go flying backwards – straight into another tree.

"Leave Edward out of this" I snarled, standing up again – ignoring the shooting pains and the numbness that was now taking over my entire body as the bones all began re-healing for the second time in the wrong way.

"What exactly are you going to do if I don't leave him out of this?" she hissed, running full speed toward me before a large rock smashed directly into the front of her face causing her porcelain nose to shatter into a million tiny pieces. "How are you doing that?" she demanded, standing back up to face me – her red eyes shining with a renewed hunger and anger.

"How am I doing that? Well it is simple really; you see, even as only a part bloodsucker, I am still better at it then you will ever be. What is your special ability? Being a pain in everyone ass?" I hissed, laughing my low and husky laugh as her body went rigid with rage. "You stupid, idiot wolf, you are going to pay for that" she snarled.

She moved so quickly that I didn't even have time to blink; her small fist connecting directly with my nose, breaking it right across my face – my blood was tricking down my from nose and into my mouth leaving a salty taste at the base of my throat.

"Now kid, this is it. I think you have had enough suffering now. Too bad I didn't think to film it so that I could show Edward what you went through. I bet that would break his little heart" Victoria said, making the blood in my system boil over in anger again.

"Now say goodbye lover boy" Victoria whispered before slamming her foot into my hip and causing the bone to shatter again – making sure there was no way that I could escape

"You get your filthy hands away from MY Jacob now, Victoria" I heard Edward snarl, the vampiric hiss evident in his voice – his eyes a dull gold now, his lips curled maniacally over his teeth, his pale, slender hands balled into tight fists at his sides.

**So, that is all for the chapter. The next chapter will be out soon, I am sorry for taking so long with this one, but some stuff came up. Anyway, there is only really 5 chapters to go now and then I will be able to do the sequel.**

**Please read and review. It means so much to us authors when you do.**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	27. Crazy

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or anything affiliated with it.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter, it means heaps to me.**

**Well, please enjoy this chapter, and remember, we are nearing the end. It has been a fun journey and I hate to see it end. But, if any of you are interested in reading my current new fic, which is a Harry Potter and Twilight cross over, then please do so, it is on my profile. But still never fear, there will be a sequel to this. I always need to be doing more than one fic at a time for some reason! LOL!**

**Warnings: Swearing, a fair bit of swearing actually!**

- Jacob's POV -

Victoria and Edward stare each other down, both bent low with their eyes glued to each other, neither of them blinking.

"Come to save your lover boy?" Victoria hissed, stepping slowly closer toward Edward, who didn't even flinch – it was as though he was unworried.

_Oh, yeah, of course he isn't worried, he can read every thought in her head._

Edward's mouth curved up into that crooked smile at my thoughts.

"You will pay for this Victoria. You will meet the same sticky end that James met" Edward hissed – sounding every bit the vampire he is. "Do you really think that you can kill me before I off your boyfriend?"She snarled, stepping closer toward Edward again. "Let us find that out, shall we?" Edward drawled before running headlong for the red head.

The two of them crashed directly into each other – arms and legs flinging out everywhere. The sound was deafening, it was worse than a thunderstorm. Every time one of them hit each other a loud crack would resonate through the forest, scattering birds, bunnies and bears alike.

"If I have to kill you first Edward, I will" Victoria hissed, swinging her left arm toward his face. Edward dodged her arm easily and ended up behind her – pulling her into a tight headlock. "It is all empty words Victoria, because I can sense your fear, I can sense that you feel cornered, you feel that this is the end" Edward said, twisting her head to the side a bit more. Victoria let out a loud, primal scream at that which caused my sensitive ears to sting slightly. "Let me go Cullen" she hissed, flinging her head back to connect right with Edward's nose.

I pulled myself up to my knees – desperate to try and help Edward, but my bones were mended in all the wrong positions and I fell, ungracefully, back down on to my face, the taste of fresh dirty and grass filling my mouth.

_Edward, please rid us of her soon. My body is so damn sore because of that stupid, filthy, bloodsucking leech._

I pulled myself up, sitting awkwardly against the large oak tree behind me so that I could keep my eye on Edward – to make sure he was ok – because, even with all of this pain and agony – if there was even a slight hint that Edward was going to get hurt, or worse, killed then I would be right back up and in that red head's feral face.

Victoria had managed to wrestle Edward to the ground, but he quickly lifted his knee up, connecting it with her stomach and making her fly backwards, where she landed gracefully on her feet. Edward quickly pulled himself back into a standing position.

The two of them circled each other, both like wild animals hunting and stalking their prey – it was a frightening sight, and I realised that neither one of them would quit until the other was gone from this world forever.

The flew at each other again, meeting in mid air, but Edward got the upper hand this time, and he forced Victoria to the ground with a well timed punch to the side of her head. The ground beneath her began to shake and rattle like a small earthquake when she hit the floor. I could feel the vibrations under my bare butt.

"Now, Victoria, have you learnt something here?" Edward hissed, advancing quickly toward the feline faced female and gripping her around the throat and slamming her up against the trunk of an old oak tree. "I have learnt one thing" Victoria spat, struggling to break free of the hold Edward had her in "I have learnt that when you fight with your heart, and not with your head...you lose" she finished, using her forehead to slam into Edward nose, causing it to shatter into a million porcelain pieces – the same way hers had done earlier.

"Edward, look out" I screamed as Victoria took a sharp end of the tree trunk and drove it straight through his gorgeous stomach. It looked like a skewer had gone directly through him as he fell to the ground near my feet. "Please, please, please be ok" I whispered as I painfully crawl toward him, and spin him over to see his beautiful face.

"I have it all worked out now Edward. You see, if I don't think about what I am going to do, and I just do it on the spot, you cannot hear it, therefore putting us back on a level playing field" Victoria laughed, causing every fibre in my body to heat up like a million tiny candles had been lit inside of me.

"You shut up" I hiss, pulling myself up with the last bit of strength I had left – completely ignoring the rippling, gut wrenching pain that shot through my body from head to toe.

"Want to play some more do you puppy?" She laughed, jumping toward me, her small pale hands outstretched toward my exposed neck.

My body was shaking and I could feel the heat worming its way from my inner core all the way to the pores in my skin, and then it happened, a loud crack broke through the still air and in my place was the giant, russet coloured wolf.

"Oh, I guess I didn't do quiet enough damage then. Oh well, I am up to doing a little more, making sure you can NEVER change into that filthy mutt again" Victoria said, her voice calm and condescending, sending me into even more of a fit.

I went to jump toward her, effectively landing on her chest, pinning her to the ground below.

_Nobody, and I mean NOBODY fucks with my imprint and gets away with it._ I thought, sinking my razor sharp teeth into the side of her throat and ripping a large chunk of marble hard skin and muscle off and spitting it to the side.

In the two seconds it took for me to turn my large wolf head to the side and spit the chunk of vampire meat out Victoria had regained her composure as she threw me off, sending me flying through two rather thick trees.

"I told you not to touch him again" I heard Edward hiss.

I quickly got to my feet, ignoring the pain that seemed to have multiplied by ten in my wolf form.

Edward had Victoria slammed into the ground, his right hand clenched tight around her throat, and his left hand holding both of her wrists above her head. "Tell James I say hi when you see him again" Edward whispered.

This only served to anger the red head even more. She used her legs to swing into Edward's lower back, causing him to somersault in order to avoid being put on the bottom.

_Wow, they are both so evenly matched now that she has figured out that it is best not to think when Edward is around._

"Jacob look out" Edward screamed sprinting toward me and leaping over the top of my wolf body to slam a newborn vampire into a nearby bush.

_You go and get Victoria, do not let her get away Edward. I will deal with this one._

"Ok, but please be careful Jake, you are already injured enough as it is" he said, running his cool fingers through my warm fur sending a delicate shiver down my spine, causing my fur to stand on end slightly.

Edward took off toward Victoria, who looked like she was about to try and run again.

I spun around – my ears flattened to my head, my fur standing on end, and my hindquarters dug deep into the rough ground below as I pounce.

I sink my teeth deep into the newborns throat, ripping his head clean off. It rolled down the incline in the forest and fell with a small splash off the edge of the cliff a few short feet away from us.

I turned and ran back toward Edward. He and Victoria were going blow for blow. Edward's shirt had been ripped off. It was torn in half, lying on the damp grass just a few centimetres from where I stand. Victoria had lost a leg of her jeans – it was stuck on the branch of a tall yew tree.

Edward was not as strong as Emmett – that much was clear – but he had more skill. If it were Emmett fighting Victoria it would have been alot different. Edward looked gracious as he fought the female. He dodged and weaved her attacks, he blocked every hit she aimed at him, and he always managed to shut her down when she tried to run for it.

"This is the end for you Victoria" Edward snarled, throwing his fist into her stomach, causing her to lean forward in pain "you should not have come back here" he hissed, bringing his knee up and connecting it into her face "and now you will pay for your actions" he added, kicking her in the chest and sending her flying straight through the tall yew tree that was near me.

_Wow, you are amazing Edward._

I heard Victoria get up from her spot on the ground. I spun around, standing directly next to Edward as I stared her down – my beady wolf eyes unblinking.

"I hate you both so much" Victoria whispered before launching herself at Edward, knocking him to the ground.

I reacted quickly, digging my claws into the marble skin on her shoulders. I pulled them down, breaking all of the hard skin on her back – causing her to scream out in agony and let go of Edward.

He got to his feet right away, but Victoria was tough, and that tiny bit quicker in that moment. Her fist connected directly with my ribs, sending me speeding toward Edward. He caught me in his arms, but my back landed directly against his rock hard chest, breaking it again.

Edward gently - and with his eyes still on Victoria – placed me under a small mahogany tree. "Now, Jacob, please, I know you want to fight, but you are really injured, I do not want you to become permanently hurt because of her, or because you were protecting me. So please, stay here, for me?" he whispered, looking briefly down to my wolf face.

_For you, I will do it for you._

He nodded his thanks and stood back up "let us get this over with Victoria, I have a boyfriend to take care of" Edward snarled, running as fast as he could toward the female.

They met in another loud crack, but with the pain shooting through my entire body – my eyes watering and my head thumping loudly I was unable to keep up with them – I was blind as to who had the advantage.

_Please let it be Edward._

My body once again phased back to human. My bones, although already healed...again...were sore, I was unable to even lift my head now to see what was happening. I was, for lack of a better term; paralysed from the neck down.

_Damn this all to hell. I wish I could bloody see what is happening._

The moment that thought had entered my head the tell tale sign of a vampire's porcelain skin being torn apart met my ears. It is a sickening sound; like nails on a chalkboard mixed with the sound of crushing ice with a hammer.

_Please Edward. Please be ok._

I desperately try and pull myself up – but it was all for nothing, there was no way I was moving until the bones in my body were set right again.

The next sound I hear is the sound of someone flicking a lighter. The smell of burning vampire flesh and the strong, thick layer of purple smoke assaulted me.

My body slowly shut down – unable to stay awake any longer due to the blinding pain of the injuries in my body and the aroma of burning vampire flesh, I let my eyes droop closed and allow unconsciousness to take over.

"Jacob, honey, please, please wake up"

Edward's honey smooth voice woke me from the land of the dead. "Hey, Edward" I croak, my voice hurting slightly due to the dry feeling the burning vampires had left in my mouth.

I try and pull myself up so that I can get closer to him, but I am unable to move.

_No, No, No...Please tell me that this is fixable._

"Jacob, calm down love, Carlisle will be up here in a moment to help you. He just wanted to fix everyone else's injuries first as they were simple one's. This is going to take alot of work, and it is going to be painful, extremely painful. Carlisle is going to have to re-break and mend all of the bones that have fixed themselves into the wrong positions" Edward soothed, rubbing his cool hand across my cheek. "So, basically it is going to be like going through that entire fight all over again?" I ask, staring up into his beautiful face "basically yes, but it will probably hurt more because Carlisle is going to have to re break them all and put them in the right spots really quickly. It may feel like all of the pain you had during the fight all at one time" Edward answered, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead.

Dr Cullen came in a moment later "Jacob, I am not going to lie, this is going to hurt...alot" he said, walking briskly over to my bed "I am going to start with your hands and arms first because they are easiest. The I will move on to the legs, followed by the ribs and anything else broken in that part of your body, and I will do the back and neck last as they are the most dangerous"

_Wow, this is really, really going to suck._

Dr Cullen went to work on my hands first, breaking and mending all of the bones before moving up to my forearm.

"AHHHH FUCK" I screamed when he broke both my forearms at the same time and held them firmly in the place where they are meant to mend. "OWWWWWWW FUCK OFF YOU STUPID FUCKING...AHHHHHH" I scream again as he breaks the top of my arms and shoulders, again using all his strength to hold them in place so they can heal properly.

"Ok, Jacob, I need to do your legs now, and this is going to hurt a bit more then the arms did" Dr Cullen said, walking toward the lower half of my body and snapping my knee's in half with a loud crack before breaking the bones just above and below the knees before using all of his body to weight to hold them all in place.

"AHHHHH FUCKING HELL" I scream as he breaks my pelvis, trying to get it to sit in the right spot.

It seemed like it took forever before he was done with my body "Ok, now I am going to have to reset your back. This is going to be more painful than the rest of the bones combined"

I gulp loudly and reach my hand out to Edward – thankfully he takes my hand quickly and starts tracing neat little patterns on to my hand. "Jacob, it is almost all over" he whispered as Dr Cullen pressed down on to the lower part of my spinal cord.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK YOU CULLEN! FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU...FUCK YOU! AHHHHHHHH IT HURTS SO FUCKING BAD" I scream, gripping Edward's hand in a death lock. Tears started streaming down my cheeks purely because of the intense pain I was feeling. "Jacob, breath love, you aren't breathing enough" Edward whispered, pressing a kiss to each of my knuckles.

"I CA-CA-CANT FUCKING BREATH EDWARD" I scream, digging my nails into his rock hard skin "IT HURT SOOOOOO FUCKING MU-AHHHHHHHHHH" I wail as Dr Cullen starts to work on the top half of my spine now.

"I know it hurts Jacob. And trust me, I really hate seeing you in this much pain, but it needs to be done, and Carlisle is almost finished, ok?" Edward crooned, causing me to calm down enough to take a large intake of much needed breath.

With one final crack, a few more curse words from me and a loud intake of unnecessary breath from Dr Cullen it was all over. My body, although in alot of pain was now able to move.

"Thanks Dr Cullen" I whisper, my throat dry and itchy from the screaming.

"Not a problem Jacob. Now please get some rest. I will send the pack back over in the morning to see you; they are all fine, just tired and a few bumps, nothing too major" he said, smiling knowingly at me "I do not want to see you out of this bed until morning tomorrow, and yes, Jacob, you will need that brace over there" he added, pointing to a horrid metal contraption laying on the leather couch.

He left the room with a slight nod, leaving me and Edward alone.

"Edward, I am so glad you are ok" I whisper, pulling him down into a deep, searing kiss. The sweet taste of his mouth doing more for the healing process then anything Dr Cullen had done.

"You need to rest Jacob, you were badly hurt today" Edward sighed, pulling away from me slightly.

"Fine, but just, don't go anywhere, ok?" I say, moving across as much as I could to allow him more room "please can you stay with me?" I ask, blushing at the way I sounded like a teenage girl. But Edward didn't seem to mind, he simply smiled at me and slid into the bed next me. He put my head down onto his lap and began delicately playing with my hair as my eyes slowly began fluttering closed as sleep threatened to take over.

"Hey, Edward" I yawn, still fighting off the need to sleep. "Yeah Jacob?" he asked, not stopping his ministrations through my hair at all "I love you" I say, snuggling myself into his lap and hooking my arm underneath his leg as though he was a pillow or childhood teddy bear.

"Hey Jacob" he whispers, running the back of his hand slowly along my face. "Yeah Edward?" I ask, smirking lightly at what I knew he was about to say "I love you, too" he finished, grabbing the thin sheet from the end of the bed and throwing it over me.

I fell asleep, peacefully – with no worries about Victoria that night - to the sound of Edward humming lightly to a tune I had never heard before – but it was beautiful.

**Well that is all for this chapter. Not long to go now.**

**I had someone ask me what I would put in the sequel, I had a few people suggest I try and manage a male pregnancy (but I am not too sure about that. I am working on a male pregnancy story with two other people, but let me know what you think anyway) for the sequel, and to be honest, the only thing I can guarantee that is happening in the sequel (because I planned a bit of it already) is the Volturi will be back, there will be a character death and something else, but I won't mention that yet...**

**So please read and review it would mean alot.**


	28. Your Sweet 666

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise.**

**A/N – we are coming to the end of the story, not long to go now. Which is sad for me, I have enjoyed it so much, but I will do the sequel. See, I have a new laptop now, so I am able to update quicker. Back to the way I used to be when I started this story.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Please continue to do so. Well here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Remember to read and review.**

- Jacob's POV -

The morning sun flittered softly through the window – warm and welcoming on my skin. I opened my eyes slowly, looking directly up at the white ceiling above. "Good morning love" Edward whispered, pressing a light kiss to my forehead.

He looked good in the morning – he looked good all the time actually. It is amazing.

"How are you feeling this morning Jacob? Are you still in pain?" he asked, running his cool hand lightly up and down my torso. "I am stiff more than anything else. Not really sore anymore" I answer, rolling to the side so I could get a proper look at the man I love.

I lean my weight into him, pressing a long and lingering kiss to his cool lips. "When you said that you were stiff Jake, I assumed you meant your entire body" Edward chuckled when I pressed my throbbing erection into his thigh. "My body IS stiff, my penis IS a part of my body babe" I say, laughing at the light scowl he shoots in my direction.

I roll over so that I am on top of him, careful not to injure my still healing body. I grind lightly into his crotch, eliciting a soft, wanton moan from his mouth "Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?" I whisper, pressing my throbbing erection into his again. "You are the beautiful one Jacob" he whispered, wrapping his legs around my back, effectively locking me in place on top of him.

Growling lightly I lower my mouth to his, tasting his sweet scent on my tongue – which only served to make my erection throb harder. I lower my mouth, kissing and licking a path from his mouth to the base of his neck, which I suckle lightly before pulling myself up to remove his offending shirt.

His gorgeous porcelain skin sparkles like diamonds in the small amount of light coming in through the window. "Wow" I breathe, leaning down again to lick a path all the way down his chest, ensuring to breathe through my nose the entire time to send the cool sensations along his skin.

"Jacob" Edward whispers, placing his hands on my back and running his fingers along it "you need to stop; I don't want you to hurt yourself further".

_Edward, I love you, but there is no need to be so over protective. I am fine; my body is mostly healed ok. Just please shut up._

Edward shakes his head at my thoughts – but they done the trick – he wasn't resisting anymore, he lay still, moaning and biting his lip as I use my tongue to unzip his pants, using my mouth to remove them from his person.

"Gorgeous" I breathe, raking my eyes up and down his beautiful pale body – shining like a million diamonds had been placed on his skin.

Lowering my head I take his cock into my mouth whole. I can feel the tip of his cold penis at the back of my throat. I swish and swirl my tongue around his shaft while sucking my cheeks in and bobbing my head quickly up and down.

I pull his cock out of my mouth with a small pop, sliding back up his body to place a chaste kiss on his pale lips. "Jacob, stop being such a tease, and take your goddamn clothes off" Edward whispered, quickly divesting me of my clothing before I could even blink. "A little eager are you babe?" I tease, grinding my throbbing erection into his – causing delicious friction that had us both moaning loudly. "Yes, Jacob, I am eager. I want you...Now' Edward sighed, pressing his body closer to mine.

Knowing that if I kept up the teasing I wasn't going to last much longer I raised my hand toward Edward's mouth, allowing him to suck delicately on my fingers.

I removed my hand from his mouth slowly, shoving my tongue deep into his mouth before he had the chance to close it. As I attack his mouth with mine I slowly slide my wet hand down between us, causing my cock to jump in anticipation.

I press my index finger slowly into his tight, puckered hole, causing him to arch slightly off the bed. "Relax babe" I whisper, pressing my lips on to his again, using my wet tongue to trace a sweet pattern along his mouth and tongue.

I insert a second finger, pressing them deep inside of him and trying to stretch his marble hard skin as much as possible. Hooking my finger to the left a little I find what I am looking for – Edward arched so high off the bed that our erections pressed painfully together, making my body tingle all over.

Edward writhes beneath me, pressing himself into my fingers more "are you ready?" I ask, pressing one more kiss to his beautiful lips. He nods in answer and I position myself at his entrance.

I ease myself in slowly, being careful not to hurt him.

"Jacob, I am not technically alive remember, you won't hurt me, just move" Edward whispers, lifting himself up using his hands to impale himself on my large throbbing erection making me scream out in pleasure.

I begin moving, pressing myself as deep into his tight hole has possible. Edward's body is writhing and arching beneath me – which only causes more lust and pleasure to run through my being. The look on Edward's beautiful face is almost enough to push me over the edge – his mouth hanging slightly open as soft moans and groans escape his lips.

I quicken my pace, slamming myself into his body. My body starts to sweat and my breathing becomes ragged and quick as I feel myself coming closer to completion.

Wanting to make sure we finish at the same time I take my left hand, sliding it between our sweaty bodies and wrapping it around his cock. I pump furiously at it, up and down in time with my thrusts.

I feel my stomach tighten and stars explode behind my eyes as my seed explodes from my body and fills Edward's tight hole to the brim. I feel Edward's sticky cum on my hand and chest and smile down at him before collapsing on top of him "that was amazing" I whisper, slowly pulling myself out of him and rolling over to his side. "Yes, it really was" Edward says, pulling me closer to him "but are you sure you are ok? You haven't got any extra pain because of that, do you?" he asked, playing with my hair. Closing my eyes I sigh "same amount of pain as before babe, nothing to worry about"

Edward chuckles lightly before grabbing the sheet from the floor and throwing it over us.

A second later Emmett comes bursting into the door "You dirty animals" he laughs, covering his golden eyes with his large, bucket sized hands "we could all hear everything down there. We heard the moans, groans, growls, breathing and the damn slapping of skin"

"Emmett, do us a favour – shut up" Edward sighs, his crooked smile planted on his face. "Is that any way to talk to your brother?" Emmett teases, taking it upon himself to sit down on the end of the bed "I was just asked to come and let you know that the pack will be here soon; they have been ringing all morning – they really want to see if you are ok. I think your dad is coming as well. So it would probably be best if you two get dressed and come down stairs" he said, laughing at the horrified look on my face.

Emmett walked out of the door, shutting it softly behind him "Oh, yeah, and Carlisle said you better have that brace on when you come down Jake. He is going to check that your over exertion this morning didn't do any more damage" he added, his booming laugh echoing off the walls as he walked down the stairs.

Edward and I dress slowly – both of us glancing at each other smiling occasionally.

We walk down the stairs hand in hand, his head resting on my shoulder. We go into the living room to find it packed with Cullen's, pack members, my dad and my sister. I look over at Rachael first; she takes one long look at me and Edward and jumps to her feet. She runs over and throws her small arms around both of us "Oh my gosh, Jacob, when Sam told us what had happened I was so worried. I couldn't wait to get over here and see that you were ok for myself" she said, silent tears forming in her eyes. "And Edward – thankyou – you saved my brother's life" she added, smiling brightly at my imprint.

"Rachael, love, please give your brother room to breathe. He just had his entire body broken and re-healed" Paul teased, gripping Rachael around the mid section and dragging her back to her spot on the couch.

I let go of Edward's hand and walk over to my dad "hey old man" I say, sitting on the floor in front of him - which was difficult to do because of the damn back brace. "You look well son" he said, ruffling my hair with his right hand "just do me a favour kid?" he says, the serious 'I am your father and you better listen to me' look in his eyes "and what favour would that be dad?" I ask, slightly worried at what he was about to say "try and be more careful next time, Paul is the hot head of the pack, not you" he says, causing everyone in the room – except for Paul – to crack up laughing.

We spent the morning hanging around and chatting – the pack was getting along really well with the Cullen's – it was a sight worth a million bucks.

We had a banquet lunch. Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Rachael spent a good few hours cooking a large feast for everyone – well, for everyone who could eat anyway.

After lunch the pack and my dad went home, leaving me alone with the Cullen's.

"We are going hunting" Emmett announced, gesturing to himself, Edward, Rosalie and Alice "we shouldn't be too long"

I kiss Edward goodbye as he takes off with his brother and sisters – although they didn't head into the forest like I had assumed they would – instead they snuck into the garage and drove off in Emmett's jeep.

"Where are they planning to hunt? Canada?" I muse aloud, thinking I am alone in the living room with only the TV for company now. "It wouldn't surprise me if they did. Emmett does have a taste for Polar Bears" Jasper Hale says, taking the seat across from me.

Of all the family Jasper was the one I had spoken to the least – the one I had assumed still didn't like the idea of having me in the house – of having me with his brother.

"I may not be a mind reader wolf boy, but I can sense emotions, I can tell what you are thinking through your feelings. And let me just tell you now, you have nothing to worry about. I like you plenty enough, and I am happy that Edward is happy. But I will warn you now – if you ever hurt my brother – even if it is by accident – I will hunt you down and rip you apart limb for limb" he says, his golden eyes never leaving my brown ones.

"I won't hurt him leech boy, I love him too much. Your brother is the reason for my existence now – and as long as he wants me – and for as long as he is here – I will be too" I say, relaxing back into the couch a bit.

"Well, that is good to hear. I look forward to getting to know you better. I must say it is easier having you around then it was with Bella. I have no urge to rip your throat out and get to your blood" he says, leaning forward and placing his pale hands onto the glass table between us "care to play some chess or something until they get back?"

My mouth hangs open with shock before I am finally able to gather my thoughts enough to answer "sure, I will play chess with you, but I am warning you now leech boy, I will kick your ass" I say, casting an evil smirk in his direction.

"Bring it on wolf boy, bring it on" he chuckles, pulling an immaculate, expensive looking chess set from beneath the couch.

Jasper and I played three games of chess – which always seemed to end in a draw where neither of us could possibly move any more before the others arrived back home.

"Did you enjoy your hunt babe?" I ask, shuffling over so Edward could sit next to me. "My –hu – oh yeah, sure, it was great" he answers, not looking me in the eyes – he simply stared at the chess board.

_Ok, weird. Is he hiding something? I will corner Alice or Emmett about it later_

"No you will not corner either of them about anything Jacob Black" Edward chuckles, putting his arms behind his head as he watches my next move on the board. "Stay out of my head dude. It is so unfair, if you were a normal boyfriend I could totally corner your damn siblings" I say, my eyes glued to the board as Jasper moves his final pawn forward one space. "Well, too bad Jake, I am not a normal boyfriend, and I hate to break it you love, but that is not going to change" he says, cheekily putting his cool hand down the back of my pants – causing me to jump fifty feet in the air with yelp, knocking the chess board over in the process.

"That is so unfair; I finally had you beat" Jasper pouts, quickly gathering all of the pieces and putting them back inside the immaculate black and gold box before shoving it back under the couch. "Wait, what? You were about to beat me?" I ask, looking over at the blonde male across from me "Yes, I moved that pawn as a distraction, and it worked, I would have had you" he answered, narrowing his eyes over at Edward "you did that on purpose – you knew I was going to win so you did something about it" he says, tutting lightly before smiling at us both

Jasper left the room a moment later – leaving Edward and I alone in the living room.

"So, what did you hunt today?" I ask, lying across the couch, resting my head in his lap. He begins running his hands through my hair as he answers "just a couple of deer this time" I close my eyes, willing myself to calm down "but, you went in the Jeep. If you only wanted deer you could have went into that forest" I say, gesturing toward the front door and to the forest that surrounds the Cullen house.

Edward was silent for a minute, causing me to worry that perhaps he had gone and seen someone else – someone he didn't want me to know about.

"Do not think such things Jacob" he chided lightly, removing his hands from my hair and placing them on my stomach instead, tracing ticklish patterns into my mid section. "Well, then tell me, why did you have to take the Jeep hunting?" I ask again, turning my head and burying my face into his crotch making him stiffen slightly "I promise you will find out soon enough love" he said, running his hand along my backside now.

We stay on the couch like this until dinner time.

"Jacob, would you like to go out and eat?" Edward asks, gripping my hand to help me sit up as my back had locked up slightly from laying down in the one spot for so long. "Sure, where do you want to go?" I ask, stretching my tired and stiff limbs. "You are the one who has to eat love, not me, so you can decide, we will go anywhere you want" he says, smiling up at me when my I take my shirt off and throw it on the couch beside him.

_Where should we go? The Slaughter House is always nice. You get to pick the cow you want there. But no – it isn't romantic enough. I want to go somewhere classier and show the world that Edward is mine and nobody else can have him..._

"How about we go to The Guided Truffle?" Edward asks upon hearing my thoughts. I nod enthusiastically; remembering that I had wanted to go there for a long time, but I never had the money. "Ok, we will leave in half an hour" Edward said, picking up the cordless phone and asking the directory for the number to The Guided Truffle so that he could make a reservation.

I shower quickly, excited at the prospect of walking into a restaurant with my gorgeous Edward on my arm and having everyone look at us – oh they would be so jealous – especially the ladies.

"Jacob, love we need to leave soon" Edward called from down the stairs, knowing that I would hear him from in the bathroom where I was fixing my hair and making sure I looked presentable enough to even enter such a classy place.

We said goodbye to the others shortly after and headed out to his silver Volvo.

We arrived at The Guided Truffle ten minutes after leaving the house – clearly due to the fact that Edward speeds along the streets, running through red lights and cutting people off.

A waitress, who only had eyes for Edward came over to take our order. She discreetly tried to hand Edward a napkin with her number on it – but I was too quick for her. I snatched it from her hand and threw it across the room where it landed neatly in the small bin beside the door "do not try and give your number to my boyfriend again" I spat, narrowing my eyes in her direction.

I laughed lightly as she huffed and walked back toward the kitchens to give our order to the chef. "She didn't think anything along the lines of spitting in my food because of that, did she?" I ask, nervously looking over at Edward who was smiling softly at me. "No Jacob, she didn't think anything of the sort. Her thoughts were focused more around you and I in bed together". I choke on the water I had just taken a sip of "wait, she was thinking about me and you fucking?" I ask, wiping water from my mouth with my hand. "Yes, she was thinking of you slamming me into a wall and ravishing me actually" he answered calmly, smiling at the no doubt horrified look on my face.

I ate my dinner quietly, enjoying the time I was spending with Edward. We talked about everything from the weather to what we wish to do to each other in bed one night.

A hour an half later we were strolling leisurely through a small, secluded park.

It was beautiful, there was a small duck pond with beautiful green grass, clean walkways, wooden picnic benches, pretty summer flowers and a large play set for the kids in the corner. We stopped about halfway through the park and sat down by the pond. The moon was shining full and bright, leaving a faint reflection and glow on the still pond wanter – it was serenely beautiful.

"This is nice" I whisper, giving Edward's hand a squeeze "and, you have been pretty quiet tonight. What is wrong babe?" I ask, turning away from the beautiful scene and looking over at Edward.

He turned toward me, taking my left hand into both of his "Jacob, I love you more than anything else in this world. You mean more to me than anything or anyone else. I don't want to spend a single day without you. I want to spend my life with you. I want you to wake up next to me every morning and sleep beside me every night" he said, pressing a kiss along each of my knuckles.

"What I am trying to say is...Jacob Black...Will you marry me?"

**Ok, that is done for this chapter. I hope you all liked it and that you give me some nice reviews. I love reviews. So, if you want to, check out my cross over fan fiction, you will find it on my profile. But anyway, please accept my apology for any grammar and spelling errors. I do not mean it, but I can't be perfect no matter how many times I edit.**

**Thanks again for reading guys. It feels good to have a laptop again...It means I can write more and get it out quickly, like I was doing when I first started this one.**

**Thanks **

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	29. Right Here In My Arms

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or anything affiliated with it.**

**Thanks for the reviews so far – I like them, it makes me happy and makes me want to write more and more for you all.**

**Well people, I hate to say it but this is the second last chapter. The next one is it, so enjoy the second last chapter, and please remember to review.**

**Warnings – Man on Man sexy slash! And a little bit of swearing.**

- Jacob's POV -

I sit there with my mouth hanging open – catching flies.

_Edward just asked me to marry him. Holy fuck; is that even possible? Is it even legal? Wow, this is – I didn't expect this. Shit...I should answer him._

"You don't have to answer me right away Jacob" Edward chuckles, clearly amused by the frantic thoughts rampaging through my head – damn him.

_Why is he being so nice...shit, I still haven't answered him._

"Jacob, love, calm down" he says, running his cool hand along the side of my face slowly, effectively calming me down enough to look into his gorgeous liquid gold eyes. "Edward, I have to admit, I didn't see this one coming – wait, is this where you went when you said you were going hunting?" I ask, leaning into his cool touch.

He laughs lightly and nods in response.

"So Alice, Emmett and Rosalie already know about this?" I ask, a flush of heat spreading the length of my body. "Yes they know, as do Carlisle, Jasper and Esme" he answers, looking down at the grass as though he is ashamed of something.

_So they all know, that is great, damn it all to hell..._

"Edward" I begin, pulling his face up so I can look him directly in the eyes. "There is nobody else in the world that I would rather wake up with every morning and fall asleep next to every night. And there is defiantly no other person that I would let sit and watch me sleep at night either" I say, chuckling lightly. "I guess what I am trying to say through all of this insane babble is...yes...I would LOVE to marry you Edward"

I seal my response by pressing my lips into his – hard. I run my tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entrance into the cool wet caverns of his mouth – which he eagerly allows. Our tongues fight for dominance as I push my weight on top of him, pressing myself flush against him on the cold ground beneath us.

"I love you, forever and always" I say when I pull my lips from his to inhale some much needed oxygen. "Forever and always" he echoes, pressing his cool lips back into mine and pulling me back on top of him.

I slide my hands up his shirt, running my fingers along his taunt stomach, caressing each bit of skin I can reach, revelling in the feel of him shivering and writing beneath me. I detach myself from his lips and lower my mouth, nipping and biting a path down his neck and to his collar bone.

Sliding my hands under his shirt again I quickly remove it from his body, sitting back for a moment to admire his marble hard, pale, perfect skin. I bend down again, licking and biting a small path down his shoulder and across to his nipple. I bite down hard on his nipple, eliciting a delicious hiss from his lips.

"Jacob, we can't. Not here" he breathes, barely able to speak properly. "Mm, I really, really don't care about who will see me" I say, grinding my rock hard cock into his, causing delicious friction. "No, Jacob, you are mine and I really don't want anyone else to see you in this sort of position, so..."

He never finishes the sentence, instead he hoists me up and runs full speed through the park and into the forest – everything around me a complete blur – and for some unknown reason the butterfly feeling in the pit of my stomach from the running, and the closeness of our bodies with my legs wrapped tightly around his waist and the way our cocks keep rubbing roughly against each other as he runs only serves to turn me on even more.

_Oh Jesus Christ babe, please do me a favour and run faster, I am seriously going to blow my freaking load if you don't get there soon._

I feel Edward laugh silently at my thoughts. Wondering idly if he thinks I am a freak for being turned on by this – oh well, it doesn't matter – he will love me anyway, he asked me to marry him. The butterflies multiply tenfold at the thought of marrying Edward, and the heat in my groin intensifies even more.

"Here, we are home" Edward sighs, dropping me lightly on my back where I land with a soft bump on the smooth, silky gold sheets he put on the bed. "Good, now come here" I breathe, reaching my hand toward him and pulling him down on top of me.

I press my lips roughly into his – hoping to express anything I was unable to say out loud through my kiss. Slowly I run my hands along his still bare torso, ghosting feather light touches along his pale skin, making him press his throbbing erection into my own.

Edward moves his cool hands under my shirt, running his smooth hands along my muscular stomach, causing me to shiver with delight and press my erection firmly into his again. I can feel my erection throbbing with anticipation as he lowers his head, using his tongue to lick a chilling path down my stomach and stop directly along my pants line.

My breath is heaving slightly and sheen of sweat begins to form along my forehead and chest. Edward removes my pants at an agonizingly slow pace before taking my large, throbbing erection into his mouth. Stars seem to explode behind my eyes when his tongue darts out of his mouth and swirls delicately along my shaft. I can feel my body tightening and it is a struggle to keep myself from fucking his mouth – and I can tell he knows this because he puts one of his hands on my hip to keep in place while he continues his ministrations.

"Edward, I am, ah – I – am – I" but I do not get the rest of that sentence out as I blow my load spectacularly into his cold mouth. Edward rolls his tongue along my length, taking every last drop.

I open my eyes slowly, revelling in the feel of his still hard cock rubbing into my thigh as he kisses me softly, moaning delicately into my mouth. My cock regains its height rather fast, hardening again when Edward bites painfully into my neck, making me scream before using his tongue to cool and soothe it.

I press my hard again erection into Edward, locking my legs around his waist and grabbing Edward's shoulders with my hands, flipping him over so that I was the one on top, straddling him.

I quickly remove all offending clothing and press our naked bodies together, grinding my erection into his. Bending down slightly, and putting my left hand behind his back I pull him up a bit, causing his rock hard cock to press against my anus. I kiss him feverishly before removing my mouth from his and using my tongue to lick a sensual trail down my hand.

I use my slick hand to lather Edward's cock before putting my other hand in his mouth, encouraging him to suck on my fingers. I removed my fingers from Edward's mouth and slide my index finger into my anus, pressing my finger deep inside my hole.

Edward watches me with his eyes wide and his mouth salivating lightly as I slowly insert a second finger into myself. I bend down and press my lips to his enjoying the moans and groans escaping his sweet lips. I remove myself from his mouth and slowly remove my fingers, feeling ready to allow his cock to enter me. I lick another sexual path down my hand before running my hand along the length of his cock – lathering it up with more of my saliva.

I use my left hand to hold his hard cock in place as I slowly lower myself onto his penis – breathing deeply and enjoying the slight burning pain that fills my anus. With Edward fully sheathed inside of me I bend down and press my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his back and pulling him into a sitting position so that we were closer together.

Locking my legs around his back I place my hands on his shoulders, using them to help lift me up. My breathing becomes loud and ragged as I use his shoulders to raise myself up and impale myself with his cock, screaming his name.

I move slowly at first, up and down – a thick sheen of sweat running across my body. After a while I quicken my pace, and with that came quicker breathing and louder moans. I slam myself down onto his penis harder when he grips my cock and starts pumping it in time with my thrusts.

I come hard and fast on both of our chests – screaming Edward's name to the high heavens. I can feel Edward's sticky cum fill my ass as he shoots his load inside of me, screaming my name at the top of his lungs.

"Jacob, that was intense, that was..." Edward begins "better than ever" I cut in, pulling myself off of him and laying down on the bed, pulling him into me – his head resting on my chest.

_This is heaven – I am sure of it._

My eyes flicker slightly, trying to close – but I am just too amped to go to sleep. "Edward, can we go downstairs? I want to tell everyone we are getting married" I say, pulling myself up from the bed and throwing a pair of shorts on. "We can do whatever you like love" Edward says, also pulling some clothing on.

We head down the stairs hand in hand. My smile wider then I could ever have imagined possible.

"He said yes didn't he? Didn't you Jacob?" Alice squeaks, running over to us and throwing her small arms around the both of us. "Alice, I said no, I am just coming down here to say goodbye to you all" I say, turning my face to the side to hide the smile on my face. "Oh, no way, you are joking, right?" she asks, her voice soft again. "Yeah, of course I am joking Alice, I said yes" I laugh as she jumps up and down and almost bowls me over when she jumps into me.

The rest of the Cullen's came over to congratulate us after that, all of them smiling brightly with their perfect white teeth. "Phew" Emmett sighs as he pulls me into a hug "I was worried that you would say no and I had wasted my afternoon looking for bloody rings for when you get married. But you said yes, so it was totally worth it. I can't wait until you get married, you guys can move out then, and we won't have to hear you guys screaming up there" he says, laughing loudly at his own comments.

"Do any of you guys know the time?" I ask, looking around at all of the smiling vampires. "It is just a little after ten" Alice answers, looking down at the small wristwatch on her hand. "Oh, it is still early, let's go and see my dad. I want to tell him before I tell the pack. I will wait until tomorrow to tell them" I say, looking over at Edward and smiling brightly.

Edward and I head off toward La Push in the Silver Volvo, holding hands on the gear stick and sneaking glances at each other occasionally.

We arrive at my dad's place to find the lights and TV is still on. I knock on the door softly and wait until I hear the tell tale squeak of my dad's wheelchair.

"Jacob, Edward. I didn't expect you two to come over. Please, come in" he says, moving to the side to allow us entrance.

It is warm and homely inside – just the way it always has been. I take Edward's hand and walk over to the small couch. I take a seat and pull Edward onto my lap, locking my arms around his waist as my dad wheels himself back in, turning the TV down so we can talk easier.

"So what brings you boys down here?" he asks, looking happily between the two of us. "Actually dad, I have something to tell you. I wanted to make sure you knew before any of the guys" I say, butterflies assaulting my stomach – wow, nerves are never fun.

"What is it kid? It isn't anything bad, right?" he asks, his voice faltering slightly. "No dad it isn't anything bad, at least, I don't think it is, and I sure hope you don't think that either" I say, beginning to panic slightly at the thought of what my father may say – why had I been so desperate to come down here and tell him.

Looking at Edward I realise why I had been so desperate to come and tell my dad – because I am in love with this man. I will never love another – I could never love another. Edward is my everything, and I should be proud to say we are going to spend the rest of eternity together.

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts before looking over at my dad. "Dad, I have to tell you that Edward and I are – we – he – I – ok, let me start again" I say, shaking my head and clearing my throat. "Edward and I are getting married. He asked me tonight"

My dad smiles brightly at me before rolling over to us and embracing the two of us "congratulations, both of you" he says, alleviating me of all my fears. "Now Edward, you better make sure you take care of my son or I _will _send the pack after you and your family" my dad says, the smile still gracing his features. "You have nothing to worry about Mr Black, I will never hurt Jacob – I love him more than anything in this world" Edward says, causing me to blush lightly before leaning in and placing a peck to his exposed neck.

Edward and I head home an hour later, walking through the door of the Cullen's house with our hands entwined together. We walk up to Edward's room and come face to face with Alice who is sitting on the bed, her eyes cast down to a magazine in her lap.

"Oh good you guys are back" she says, jumping off the bed and basically throwing the two of us onto it "I just wanted to talk to you both about the wedding, or more, I want to ask a favour" she says, smiling down at the two of us down on the bed. "See, I was wondering, since you are both guys and clearly have no idea, I was wondering if maybe I could help you plan the wedding" she says, her eyes closed as she waits for an answer.

_Wow, that was not what I expected, but it does make sense. She is into that sort of thing. I don't have a problem with it, what about you babe?_

I look over at him, knowing he had heard my thoughts. He nods, before turning back to his sister "Alice, we would like nothing more than to have you help us plan the wedding" he says, smiling when she squeals and starts dancing around the room. "Thank you so much, both of you. I promise you will not regret this decision. Now I am off to start planning, you two have fun" she says, bouncing happily out of the room.

Edward sighs and lies down on the bed, pulling me down with him. I rest my head in the crook of his neck – my legs hanging off the end of the bed.

"You realise you have just made me the happiest man on Earth, right?" Edward says, running his hand softly through my hair which makes me tired. "It really doesn't take much to please you, does it?" I chuckle, earning myself a small slap on the arm. "You shush up" Edward chides, bring his arms around me and pulling me tighter against him as I yawn loudly.

Closing my eyes I fall asleep with images of mine and Edward's wedding flittering through my brain – I am going to be married to the man of my dreams soon – I couldn't be happier at the moment.

I awoke the next morning to find Edward still lying in the same spot he had been in when I fell asleep – beneath me.

"Awww, babe, did you stay here all night? You could have just pushed me away and went and done something you know" I say, sitting up and wiping the sleep from my eyes – smiling brightly as I remember that Edward had proposed to me just last night. "I really don't mind staying here while you sleep love. It amuses me to watch you talk in your slumber" he says effectively mortifying me.

"I talk in my sleep?" I almost shout, sighing loudly and slamming back down onto the bed – regretting it instantly when a sharp pain shoots up my back – ouch, forgot about that. "Yes, you do talk in your sleep, it is rather adorable. And be careful Jacob" he says, rubbing my back for me for which I am extremely grateful. "What do I talk about in my sleep?" I ask, closing my eyes at the soothing way his hands seem to make my back feel loads better again. "Last night you were talking about me, your dad, sex and marriage" he answers, chuckling as I go bright red.

Carlisle comes up and tells us that the pack will be coming around for lunch so Edward and I go and take a long warm shower together while I psyche myself up to inform my pack of mine and Edward's upcoming nuptials.

_Oh no, which one of them will I choose to be my best man? Damn, I didn't think of that._

**Ok people, that is it for this chapter, the next chapter will be the last one. I have already jotted down what I have worked out for the sequel, so I will get the last chapter of this one up really soon and I will post the sequel's first chapter directly after.**

**Please read and review this chapter.**

**Thanks guys**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


	30. So Addicted To You!

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything you recognize.**

**A/N – So this is it, the final chapter of So Addicted To You! I want to thank EVERYONE for reading this and sticking with me through it all. I also want to thank all of the people who haven't read this yet, but will after it is complete.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. They mean alot to me. I am hoping this chapter; my final one will get more reviews than any other chapter...LOL!**

**I hope you will all read the sequel. You can find it on my user profile.**

**Please remember to review this chapter, and thanks again for reading this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning – Man on Man love.**

- Jacob's POV -

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob" Alice calls, running into the living room where I am reading a magazine that she had shoved into my hand earlier. "You need to come with me this afternoon – your pack brothers can come if they want – but Edward has to stay here, I want to take you shopping. I found the perfect suit and I need you to come and get fitted" she says, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she looks down at me. "Alice, we only just told you we are going to be married – hell, we told you yesterday – how can you possibly have ANYTHING worked out yet?" I groan, throwing my head back into the couch. "Well I knew it would come to this one day, so I took it upon myself to look in to a few things" she says, grabbing my hand and pulling me off the couch.

_Are we going to regret asking Alice to help with this?_

"Alice, leave Jacob alone, he hasn't even had time to tell the pack yet" Edward says, walking into the room and scowling at his sister. "Edward, I happen to think it is important to get these things ready at the earliest possible time. I have it all worked out in my head, you guys need to worry about nothing – except turning up on the day – and I want to get it done as soon as possible" Alice says, smiling over at her brother.

Thankfully the doorbell rings out through the house at that point and I quickly rush off with Edward to answer the door.

"Jacob, brother, how are you doing?" Embry calls, striding into the place as though he owns it. "We were wondering when we would see you again. I went around to your dads place this morning and he was all happy. It was really weird" he adds, raising his eyebrow at me.

Quil, Jared, Paul, Sam, Seth and Leah all walk slowly through the front door and I gesture for them all to take a seat.

_I said pack brothers, not sister, why the hell is Leah even here? I swear if she has any smart ass comments about my marrying Edward, I will seriously go AWOL on her stupid ass._

"Jacob; be nice" Edward whispers, placing his hand on the small of my back. "I will if she does" I whisper, leaning my head down to rest on his shoulder.

Looking down I see them all staring expectantly at me. "Ok, well I needed you guys here because I have something to tell you. I wanted to make sure I told you face to face, I didn't want you all to hear this in my thoughts when I phase. So..." I begin, my breath speeding up at the thought of what they might say – I mean, it is one thing to accept that I imprinted on a vampire, but to marry one – well that could be a totally different thing.

"Jake, spit it out dude" Quil says, a snigger in his voice.

_Sure, let's all sit here and laugh at my discomfort. Edward – HELP ME_

"Ok, I will do it then" he says, smiling when I visibly relax. "What Jacob is trying to say is that he and I are going to be getting married. I am not sure when though yet, Alice is planning it all, but Jacob just wanted to tell you before you read it in his head" Edward says.

Quil and Embry jump up right away, both coming over and slapping me on the back before gripping Edward's hands in an enthusiastic hand shake. Paul and Jared both voiced a simple congratulations each. Seth got up when Quil and Embry had moved and he hugged both Edward I – he was getting really strong these days.

Sam was sitting with his mouth slightly open, his dark beady eyes moving quickly from me to Edward and back again, and Leah was simply sitting with her nose scrunched up – a sour look on her exotic features.

"Seth, let's go, we have things to do" Leah says, standing from the couch and heading out the front door. Seth followed reluctantly – a sad smile on his face as he quickly says goodbye to everyone else.

_What is Leah's problem? God, she is such a freaking bitch_

"Jacob" Sam calls, breaking me from my musings "don't worry about Leah, she just has some issues. And, congratulations Jacob, it is about time we get to see you happy" he adds, pulling me in to a one armed hugged. "Yes, I remember when you were pining over Bella, you were so annoying Jacob – so we really should thank you Edward – his thoughts may be bearable now" Paul says making the rest of the pack laugh loudly.

"Oh, you guys are laughing. Does that mean you told them already?" Alice asks, bounding happily into the room "Does that mean we can go now?" she asks, her smile still firmly in place. "Alice, I don't want to go shopping" I groan, rolling my eyes for dramatic effect. "Well, we are going whether you like it or not, do you guys want to come along?" Alice asks, smiling brightly at my pack.

_Please say no, please say no, please say no, plea..._

"Sure, we will come" Embry say speaking for the rest of the pack. Alice squeals excitedly as she bounds happily toward the front door – eager to leave.

We arrive in Port Angele's about an hour later, all of us talking happily.

"So, Jacob did you decide who your best man would be yet?" Alice asked, dragging me by the hand into a small and expensive suit shop. "No, Alice, but I guess I should make a decision now that we are here" I say, smiling over at my brothers, who are all laughing at my discomfort.

_Who do I choose? Embry? Quil? Sam?_

Alice shoves a pair of black tailored pants into my hands and pushes me toward a change room "try these on now, I will bring in a shirt, jacket and tie for you in a moment" she says, walking off somewhere.

I quickly pull the tailored pants on – they are soft and smooth, and surprisingly – the perfect fit.

"Jacob, why is Alice making us try clothes on as well?" Quil calls from somewhere to my left. I laugh loudly – so she got to them as well. "Because, Quil, all of you are obviously going to be there, you will all be up there with me, so you need suits" I answer, placing the blood red silk tie around my neck and leaving it there – I don't know how to do these things.

"So, we are all your groomsmen then?" Jared asks from somewhere further on my left. "I think we are bridesmaids actually; Jacob is definitely the bride" Embry calls from the stall directly next to me. "Shut up Embry. You know, I was going to ask you to be my best man, but I don't think I will now" I huff, opening the door to my change room and going over to Alice so she can fix what she wants with the outfit.

Embry comes bursting out next, throwing his arms around my shoulders "Jacob, you know I was joking right, I am your best friend" he says, scowling when Alice pulls his tie tighter around his neck as he is speaking. "Sure, sure" I say, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Can you guys please stand still? I want to check some things" Alice huffs, separating the two of us.

"Embry, I really would like it if you are my best man – or maid of honour if you would prefer that" I say, earning a slap on the back from Embry and a huge hug from Alice. "Thank you Jake, I totally just won $300" she says, smiling happily as she walks over to help Paul and Jared into their ties as well. "How did you win $300?" I ask, taking a seat on the stool to pull the shoes on that Alice had left out for me. "We made bets while you were asleep – me, Emmett and Jasper – and I said you would choose Embry, so I win" she answers, forcing Paul into a seat to try on some shoes as well.

Once we are all dressed up in the clothes Alice had picked I finally realise something as I look us all over in the mirror "Alice, you aren't going to be going over the top with this wedding, are you?" I can feel Embry laughing silently behind me – he must think she is already going overboard. "I will not go overboard. I will keep it simple. We will hold the wedding at the house, and the reception will be in the yard. I have it all planned from the decorations to the guest list and the food. Do not worry about it Jacob" she says, nodding happily as she stalks in front of us checking us over.

We left the shop an hour later – Alice had put a suit for each of us on order, and it was pricey, I don't think any of us have ever seen that amount of money – not in one hit anyway.

"So, who did Emmett and Jasper bet I would chose?" I ask conversationally as we walk back to the house. "Emmett thought you and Edward would not have anyone, he was adamant that you were going to run to Vegas and get married over night, and Jasper thought you would choose Quil" she answers just as we arrive at the front door.

The smell of fresh meat, vegetables and homemade pie fill my senses – Esme has been busy in the kitchen again.

"Welcome back love" Edward says, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist "I hope Alice didn't annoy you guys too much" he adds, lightly running his lips along my shoulder. "Alice was ok, but I have a feeling she is not going to keep this simple. You should see the damn suits she got for us". Edward chuckles lightly before taking my hand in his and walking with me toward the kitchen where the others were already digging in to a buffet of food.

"Have something to eat sweetie" Esme says, holding a chair out for me. I nod my thanks and begin to pile some food on to the porcelain plate in front of me.

The spread was delicious - there was ham, bacon, beef, tomatoes, stuffed peppers, pita bread, cauliflower, broccoli, potato bake and garlic bread – it was amazing.

The pack left later in the night, leaving me alone with Edward and the Cullen's.

"Guys, this may be a personal question, and you don't need to answer it, not yet anyway, but I was wondering, when you two get married, are either of you changing your name?" Carlisle asked, his voice soft.

_Change my name? Could I do that? Or would it hurt my dad too much. He has taken all of this really well – better than I could have asked for – but to tell him I want to change my name when I marry Edward – that may hurt him...alot._

"Carlisle" Edward begins, looking only at his adoptive father "if you don't mind of course, I would like to change my last name when I marry Jacob"

_Babe, you don't have to do that!_

"I want to do it" he whispers into my ear – his sweet scent washing through me, causing my groin to tighten slightly.

"If you wish to change your name, Edward, I am more than willing to accept that. In fact, I was just about to suggest that you take Jacob's name. You have been a Cullen for quite some time now after all" Carlisle says, eliciting small laughs from everyone in the room – except Emmett – who laughs loud enough that birds start squawking from out in the forest.

Edward and I are alone an hour later, laying around on his bed, our arms, legs and bodies entwined tightly together. "Edward, you really don't need to change your name" I say, running my hands along the length of his chest. "Jacob, I want to change my name" he says, pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

_You really are amazing Edward, I love you so much._

He smiles at me before rolling on top of me, pressing his cool lips into mine, effectively causing my head to spin and my brain to fog up – how does he do this to me every time?

I nip lightly at his bottom lip and he opens his mouth with a soft moan, allowing my tongue entrance into his cool mouth. Our tongues battle relentlessly for dominance. Edward's rock hard body is laying flush on top of mine, causing heat to pool in my groin as my erection begins to harden quickly.

I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Running my hands along his back I slowly slip them under his shirt. I remove it slowly – watching hungrily as his pale skin is slowly revealed to me. I pull him closer again, running my tongue along his bottom lip and biting down lightly.

Edward slips his hands under my shirt before pulling it over my head and dropping it the floor. My erection throbs harder by simply looking at his eyes – almost black with lust – he looks at me with such passion and admiration; it is like I am a prize, or a present.

Edward grinds his hard cock into mine and I groan loudly at the friction it causes. Running my hands down his sides I slip them down his pants, gripping his cock and giving it a few loving tugs before using my free hand to slowly undo his pants, taking them off and throwing them on the floor.

I run my eyes over his gorgeous body. Everything about him is perfect.

Edward carefully runs his mouth down my stomach, nipping and biting lightly at my skin before he reaches my pants. He slides them down my body, pulling them carefully off and placing them on the floor near the bed. My cock jumps with anticipation when Edward runs his index finger along the length of my shaft lightly.

I put my hand behind his head, pulling him back down on top of me and press my lips into his and grind my hips upward, rubbing our naked cocks together. I hook my legs around his hips, lifting myself off the bed slightly by placing my hands on his shoulder blades.

Teasingly I press my ass down on his cock, allowing the head to penetrate me slightly. Groaning loudly Edward slowly and carefully presses himself deeper into me. I bite down on his shoulder hard to stop myself screaming when his cock is finally fully sheathed inside of my tight hole.

He stays still for a while, allowing me to adjust to the feel of his cock inside of me.

I smile up at Edward "I love you so much" I whisper as he moves out slowly before pressing himself back inside of me – going deeper than I thought would be possible. "I love you too Jacob, more than anything" he says, pressing his lips to mine to stifle my scream as he pushes his cock deeper still, almost causing me to explode right then and there.

Moans, groans and heavy breathing fills the room as Edward continues to slowly press himself deep inside of me. His large cock brushes my prostate relentlessly.

Edward presses his cock hard into my prostate, and screaming slightly I feel my groin tighten dramatically as I cum all over both of our chests. Edward comes at the same time, and we both frantically ride out orgasms, slamming into each other roughly.

Fully sated and thoroughly shagged I sigh contentedly, pulling Edward closer to me, wrapping my legs and arms around his body from behind.

_Wow, that was amazing. My body is still shaking._

Edward turns in my arms so he is facing me and says "you are amazing Jake". I smile down at him, pressing my lips to his and sighing quietly.

I allow my thoughts to wander as I lay and watch Edward – his eyes closed and his breathing even. But, why would he even need his eyes closed? The way he is right now, if I didn't know any better than I would assume he was sleeping – but he does not need to sleep.

"Edward, are you ok?" I ask, putting my hand on his arm and touching him softly.

He jumps slightly in the air as though I had startled him "what is it love?" he asks, rubbing his eyes roughly as though he really had fallen asleep. "You looked like you were asleep, but I know it is impossible, so I will admit, I am worried about you" I say, flushing scarlet when he smiles up at me "I am fine love, don't worry about me, I have never been better actually"

I smile and allow my eyes to close.

_This has been amazing. A wild ride, but it is all worth it. I am going to marry the man of my dreams – the man I love. My friends and family accept it. With everything going so right I wonder what will happen to have it all come crashing down._

"Hey babe, could you do me a favour" Edward says, sitting bolt upright suddenly. I frown slightly before answering "I know, you want me to stop thinking so much, right?" I ask. "No, I want you to think of something. My head, it is completely quiet, I can't hear anything in there aside from my own thoughts" he says, his voice slightly panicky.

_OK, I AM THINKING! CAN YOU HEAR ME_

"Did you hear me?" I ask, looking down at him. He shakes his head in the negative – his brow creased slightly "I will talk to Carlisle about it later, I am sure there is an explanation" he says, laying back down "I am too tired to do anything at the moment" and with that he closes his eyes again – and this time I can tell his breathing changed.

_Wait, breathing? He doesn't need to breath, he is dead for crying out loud. Sleeping? He doesn't need to sleep. Oh, what is wrong with you babe?_

I climb out of the bed and head to Carlisle's study, and knocking on the door I wait for him to allow my entrance.

"Jacob, come in" he says, smiling brightly at me when I take the seat across from him. "You look worried" he adds, running his eyes up and down my body. "I am, I am worried about Edward, you see, he is – uh – he – well – he is...sleeping" I say, realising how stupid this sounded. "Vampires don't sleep, we don't need to Jake" Carlisle says, neatly folding papers on the desk and putting them into his leather briefcase. "I know that you guys don't need to sleep. But I am telling you now, Edward is asleep and he isn't hearing my thoughts, or anyone else's at the moment either"

Carlisle gets up from his seat and walks back into the room with me – Edward still sleeping soundly on the bed – his chest rising and falling evenly with his breaths.

"Wow. This is amazing. I have never seen anything like this in my life" Carlisle says "I will see what I can find on the topic, but I don't think I will be able to find much, this is really amazing" he adds, excitement evident in his voice.

Carlisle leaves the room in a rush – ready to read up on anything he can find about what the heck is going on with Edward.

"No matter what is going on here with you Edward, I hope you realise that I will still be **so addicted to you**! Nothing will ever change that" I whisper into the still air before climbing into the bed next to him and pulling his against my chest where he snuggles deeper, his breaths – which is still weird – running across my chest.

**Ta Da!**

**I am done, that is it, this story is finally finished.**

**Keep your eye on my profile for the sequel which I will be putting up in a few hours. I have the first chapter down and I just need to do some edits on it.**

**The sequel will be named Still Addicted To You! (I know, not original at all) but whatever! LOL! Anyway, it will include – Jacob and Edward slash (obviously), Bella will make a re-appearance into the guy's lives, A pack member imprints on someone completely unexpected and it will have Male pregnancy. I know some people won't like that, but the vote for M-Preg won out. Sorry.**

**I will be doing the next story in...wait for it...Jacob AND Edward's POV. I will mix it up chapter by chapter.**

**So, please read and review this and then keep your eye on my page for the sequel, which will start off with a wedding!**

**Thanks again for being with me through all of this!**

**PrettyTwisted x0x**


End file.
